Nanashi Urameshi
by Hai Xia
Summary: Nanashi, Yusuke's cousin, who comes to live with him and his mother after the untimely death of her parents. "One Fateful Kiss" is embedded as part of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Nanashi was sitting in her high school history class. Bored and doodling on her notebook when she was called to the principle's office at her school. She gathered her things noisily and went to the office, relishing the freedom of history class. The principle had her sit down in front of his desk and delivered the news heartlessly. Her parents had passed away in a subway train accident two hours beforehand. While crying into her hands, the principle explained that efforts were underway to get a hold of her Aunt Atsuko; her late father's sister. She and her son lived three hours after from here.

"I've never met her," Nanashi stuttered.

The principle sighed, looking extremely uncomfortable, "well, she's your closest relative. You have to go to her. For now anyway."

Just then an old policeman walked in the room and the principle looked a bit more relaxed.

"Nanashi," the principle said. "Go get your things and go with Officer Yosho. He'll take care of you."

Numbly, Nanashi wiped her eyes with her sleeves and followed Officer Yosho out of the office and slowly out of the building. Nanashi decided to hold back her tears until she reached the police car. She did not want to be seen puffy eyed and following a policeman like some convict. Thankfully classes were still in session.

As they reached the front door, Nanashi heard someone call her name. She looked up and saw her recently ex-boyfriend, Taiki. The last person she wanted to see at that moment. He half hugged, half tackled her and whispered, "I'm sorry." He kissed her on the cheek, which made her skin crawl. She pushed him away and stormed out the door.

Officer Yosho caught up with her and guided her to the police car; his hand gently on her forearm. When they got to the car, he opened the front passenger side door for her. She climbed in and put her seat belt on. He closed the door, walked around the car, and got in the driver's seat. Nanashi felt the tears start again.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Pardon?" he asked. The car started and Nanashi left her high school for the last time.

"Thank you," she spoke a little louder. "I didn't want to end up in the back seat... It would, it would look...bad." The tears were flowing easier now.

Officer Yosho awkwardly dug into his right hand pocket. He fetched out a waded up, but clean tissue. "Here. The back seat's for criminals," he half growled.

Nanashi layed her head against the window and dabbed her eyes with the tissue. They drove in silence.

"Want to talk about it?" Officer Yosho asked, finally breaking the silence. Nanashi made no reply. Officer Yosho went to say something again, but changed his mind. When they arrived at the police station, once again, Officer Yosho opened the door for her. Nanashi murmured thank you, but doubted he heard her.


	2. Chapter 2

Nanashi had to wait for a whole four days before her Aunt Atsuko could be tracked down and come get her from the police station in her hometown. For those long days, Nanashi did little more than cry. She was put up in a hotel room near the station. Her friend Umi had come to visit her each day after school and they talked. Umi knew just how to comfort her. How to hold her, what to say, what to do. Nanashi loved her like a sister. When Aunt Atsuko arrived, Umi did most of the packing for Nanashi. When it was time to leave, Umi hugged Nanashi tightly.

"I love you. Stay in touch," Umi whispered in Nanashi's ear.

Nanashi nodded, unable to to speak. Atsuko stood there awkwardly waiting. When Umi broke the hug, Atsuko went, "Alright, let's go. My, you look just like my son."

With that, Atsuko and Nanashi headed off to Nanashi's new home by train. At first, Nanashi felt quite panicked to be on a train. Atsuko had to pull her by the hand onto the train. Nanashi felt on the verge of a panic attack. Atsuko made an effort to distract her by telling her the plans put into place. With a new person under the roof, Atsuko had to find a new apartment with three bedroom instead of one. It took a little persuading of the landlord, Mr. Oto, but after a good night, he agreed to let Atsuko moved to another apartment in the building with three bedrooms for the same price as the two bedroom one.

Astuko also told Nanashi about her son, Yusuke. He had been sick awhile back to point where she had been told he was dead. Then one day, he woke up and was fine. Still as big a nuisance as ever. Skipping school to the point where he was sent to a six month long camp. He was to return home in just four weeks. Astuko handed her a picture of him. He looked like a cocky little ruffian. Nanashi was surprised how much they looked alike. Black hair slicked back, rounded face meeting at a pointed chin. Brown eyes with a stubborn look. Nanashi touched her long black hair. It was the same color. Nanashi looked at the window and got a hint of a reflection in it. They had the same face, same eyes, same nose. They could have been identical twins if it was not for the gender difference.

Atsuko interrupted her thoughts. "You both look like my father. It's almost like looking into a window to my childhood."

That began a slowly awkward conversation about their family. Atsuko had run off at a young age. Her brother and Nanashi's father, had married and had a two year daughter (Nanashi) by the time she was tracked down. Atsuko by that time had a newborn baby (Yusuke), no husband or boyfriend to speak of, and her own life. When Nanashi's father failed to convince Atsuko to return home, they never saw each other again. That led to Nanashi confession about her break up with her boyfriend, Taiki. She admitted feeling in love with him, and him taking advantage of that. Umi had convinced her to break up with him by showing her photos of him with another girl, Shu, from her history class. Taiki was all but determined to get her back. On the bright side, having to move away allowed her to get away from him. Eventually she hoped her love would fade.

When they arrived at the last stop, Atsuko and Nanashi caught a cab and arrived at Nanashi's new home.


	3. Chapter 3

After the first week in her new home, Nanashi hardly ever saw her Aunt Atsuko. Sometimes not for a few days at time. Never before sunset. She chose not to press the issue.

Nanashi was enrolled in Meiou High School. On her first day, she met a handsome, red haired and green eyed young man named Shuichi Minamino. When she arrived at the principle's office before classes started, Shuichi was there waiting. The principle introduced him. He was to guide her through her first day of classes.

Shuichi bowed his head to her and introduced himself, "I am Minamino Shuichi. It is nice to meet you Urameshi Nanashi."

Nanashi hastily bowed back, but did not say anything. Shuichi did most of the talking throughout the day. About the school, the different classes, different activities, places to see in the city, etc. All the girls in the school gave her rude, ice cold stares all day long. When she asked why they hated her, Shuichi just shrugged. At lunch, Shuichi asked after her cousin Yusuke. Nanashi looked up from her untouched food, puzzled.

"How did you know I had a cousin? Let alone his name?" she quizzed.

Shuichi sat in silence for a moment and then said, "I've met him before. Quite an interesting kid."

"I wouldn't know," she replied. "Never met him yet. We look alike though. Both take after our grandfather. His mom says he's a punk. Skips school all the time. Where did you meet him?"

Shuichi looked uncomfortable and answered, "we met back with my mother was in the hospital. He, uh, helped me out with uh, it, until she got better."

"Really? His mother never mentioned that. What happened to you mother," she asked. She was terrified that he went through the same thing she did. Losing a parent was never easy.

Shuichi went into the story of her sickness and unexplained and miraculous recovery. Oddly, never mentioning Yusuke at all.

Five minutes before the lunch bell rang, Shuichi prompted her to eat her untouched lunch. "I'm not hungry," she replied. Shuichi gave her a curious and concerned look. When the lunch bell did ring, he picked up her tray and threw it away along with his and walked with her to their literature class. Nanashi was looking forward to this class all day. She loved reading more than anything else.

When school ended for the day, Shuichi asked if she would like to go explore the town. Nanashi reluctantly agreed. She did not have anything else better to do beside sit at home all alone. Shuichi was the perfect gentleman all day long. He would open doors for her at each chance.

Once they left the school ground, Shuichi led her to an open, but wooded park. He explained how at home he felt in these woods. While walking down one path, Nanashi spotted a short man and black leaning against a tree just off the path. Who ever it was gave her a chill down her spine. She stopped and grabbed Shuichi's arm. He looked at her quizically.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think there's... a thief, or something... over there," she replied, pointing to him.

The short man in black's eye snapped up and she saw his crimson eyes under a shocked and furrowed brow.

Shuichi looked at her. He asked, startled, "You can see him?"


	4. Chapter 4

"How can I not see him?" she responded. "He's right there. It's not dark out or anything..."

The short man in black stepped out on to the path. Nanashi could see a sword sheathed at his hip. He had pointy black hair, white streaked bangs, a white head band under his bangs, white scarf around his neck, black cloak, and what looked like a black skirt. His eyes seemed to bore into her soul. She ducked behind Shuichi. She still felt him staring at her.

The man spoke, "Who is that Kurama?"

"What?" she asked in a subdued whisper. "Whose Kurama?"

Shuichi sighed, "she's Yusuke's cousin. She lives with him now."

"Since when?" the man rebutted. "She looks just like him. She shouldn't be able to see me."

"Since recently. I doubt Yusuke knows she here. Or even exists."

"He's not back from Genkai's yet?"

Nanashi called out timidly from behind Shuichi/Kurama, "he's at camp. He missed to much school he was sent there."

"Really onna? Since when does Genkai care about human schooling," the man replied. To Shuichi/Kurama, "Kurama, why does she look so much like him?"

Nanashi tugged at Shuichi/Kurama's right sleeve and asked, "why does he call you that?"

Shuichi/Kurama looked behind his shoulder to her. "It's complicated," he whispered.

"Hn," the man said. Adding maliciously, he continued, "not that complicated. The more complicated question is how she see me. No human can unless I want them to. Why can the onna see me fox?"

Shuichi/Kurama raised his hands in the air and replied calmly, "I don't know, but wanted to see if it was possible for her to have psychic powers as well. I sensed something about her when I first met her. Walking by you was the easiest test. When compared to a human, you stand out more easily than you think."

Nanashi heard a branch snapped behind her and Shuichi/Kurama. Both men heard it too. Nanashi turned around to see four green, three eyed monsters run out of the woods towards them with a growl. Without hesitating, Nanashi threw up her arms to protect Shuichi/Kurama. He pushed her away and suddenly had a green vine whip in his hands. The monsters continued their charge. Quick as a flash, she watched him and the short man and black with an unsheathed sword kill three of them easily. Afterward they looked at each other and looked down at her. She stood up and brushed herself off.

Timidly, she asked, "what is going o-?". She stopped speaking when she saw a flash out of the corner of her eye. The fourth monster grabbed her by the neck. Without thinking, she slapped it across the face with so much force it let her go and landed on the ground. It had nail scratch marks down the side of the face she slapped. It looked up at her growled, and stood. Nanashi backed away, frightened, but then steeled her nerve and punched it in the face with as much force as she could muster. Something, a green light of sorts, glowed from her hand as it made contact with the beast. It's death was instant. It dropped down to her feet again, never to raise again.

The men just stared at her. Shuichi/Kurama's mouth gaped open. Nanashi clenched and unclenched her fist.

Nanashi looked back at them and yelled, "what was that?! What happened?!" Quieter, she murmured, "what did I do?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Ow," Nanashi squeaked. "My hand." She looked down at the hand she used to knock out the demon. There were splotchy bruises on it and two extra tender spots. She rubbed it a bit.

Shuichi/Kurama walked over and took her hand gingerly. He looked it over and said "it may be broken. I'm not surprised considering you killed the demon with it."

The short man in black walked over to where they were standing. He kicked the dead demon in the stomach. Nanashi watched, not sure what to make of his actions. He took his sword and stabbed it through the demons stomach. Nanashi grimaced and then gagged as blood and a few intestines spilled out. She looked away quickly.

Shuichi/Kurama sighed. "Hiei, was that really necessary?'

Hiei replied, "for good measure."

As if he read Nanashi mind, Shuichi countered, "it was already dead."

Hiei did not reply. Instead he wiped the blood from his sword on the body of the measurably dead demon and sheathed his sword. He looked over at Shuichi and asked, "what now Kurama? Want to make her forget?"

Nanashi pulled her injured hand away and stepped back. "Whose Kurama?" she asked in a subtle whisper.

Shuichi/Kurama looked at her and asked, "what did you say?"

Hiei responded for her, "She asked whose Kurama." He turned to the girl and pointed at Shuichi/Kurama. "He is. The boy you humans call Shuichi is also known as Kurama in the demon world." He pointed at the demon Nanashi killed. "That creature is a lower class piece of demon trash." He then pointed at her. "You, are not an ordinary human."

Shuichi/Kurama reached his hand to his face and rubbed his brow. He sighed and concluded, "we have to take her to Koenma. We don't have a choice."

She was taken indeed. Straight to Koenma's office. While there, she met the toddler Koenma, the orge who followed him around, and the overly cheerful blue haired creature Botan. She took it in rather well. Her cousin, that she had not met was a spirit detective. He died and was brought back to life agreeing to become a spirit detective. Right now he was training with one of the most powerful psychics in the world. He had kept Kurama from sacrificing himself for his mother's life by some mirror. Also, his connections with Hiei, Kurama, Botan, another boy named Kuwabara, and the stories behind all that. His mother did not even know the whole story of her son's life, the real story.

"So where does that leave me?" Nanashi asked.

"Why, another detective of course!" Koenma exclaimed. "It's in your blood. Literally!"

Nanashi inhaled. "and what if I refuse?" She was not sure if this was what she wanted. Running around with demons and fighting and her unknown abilities.

Koenma was taken by surprised. He questioned her, "you would refuse?"

Nanashi sighed. "I don't know... maybe. I just moved here or or or there or whatever. I've never met my cousin. Why fight with him?"

Koenma took on a very serious air and replied, "if you choose not to take the role, you can't stay with Yusuke. There are other demons out there in the human world. They get from time to time, don't they Hiei? You wouldn't be safe with your cousin or knowing about him. Either you join us, or you will be made to forget everything about today and be moved somewhere else."

Nanashi paled. Somewhere else? Where? 'I can't move again. I can't. Aunt Atsuko...' she thought. She rubbed her now wrapped up hand absentmindedly. "Alright," she breathed. "I... will."


	6. Chapter 6

Little did Nanashi know just deciding to become her spirit detective with her cousin was easier said then done. She did not know the first thing about combat. She may have spirit energy in her veins, but she did not know how to tap, to use it, to control it. Kurama taught her how to fight after school a few times a week. Nothing they did though really brought her energy out more than in random burst when she was really upset or stressed while fighting. It got a little easier when Yusuke returned home.

Atsuko, as usually, had not been home for a few days. Nanashi was tucked away in her bed, sleeping the lazy Saturday morning away. She had stayed up late reading. She woke with a start when she heard the front door open. Two voices were in the kitchen. One was the landlord and the other she did not recognize.

"So my mom moved us here huh? Well, thanks. I sure spooked that old lady in the old apartment huh?" the unknown voice asked.

She heard incoherent grumbling from the landlord and the door shutting. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She marked her place in her book and climbed out of bed. She went to her door and opened it slowly. She peeked her head around the door. The stranger, who was almost a spitting image of her, looked up from the noise. He dropped the pop can he was holding in his hand. It was mostly full and splashed all over the floor.

Yusuke turned, put his hands together, index fingers together, aimed at her. "Who the hell are you?!" he shouted.

Nanashi backed away from the door, frightened. The door was kicked open. Yusuke kept his fingers aimed at her and asked again.

Nanashi stuttered, "I, I, I... 'm your cousin. Nanashi... Your mother told you I'd be here surely."

Yusuke never took his eyes or aim off of her. "Prove it. I haven't spoken to mom in months. Never heard of a cousin."

Nanashi tentatively responded, "you look just like me."

Yusuke took a closer step and said, "yeah, so. Could be trick. I failed genetics."

Nanashi backed up more, all the way to the wall. "we, we look like our grandfather."

Another step closer. "Never met um."

Nanashi breathed shallowly from fear. Could his cousin kill her. "I..." she breathed out, no idea what to say. He took another step closer. In panic, she let the words tumble out, "I know Kurama, and Hiei, and Botan and Koenma. I met Kurama at school. I fought demons with him and Hiei. Koenma made me a spirit detective. Kurama's been training me, but I don't fight very well. I can't even control my spirit energy. I-"

"Enough," Yusuke replied. He lowered his hands and stared hard at her. "how tall is Hiei?"

Nanashi blinked. Confused by the question. "uh, he face, not hair, comes up to my shoulders."

Yusuke laughed so loud, Nanashi flinched. "Alright. If you've met the pipsqueak and survived, you can't be all that bad. Or that good." He laughed some more. "So what's the story?"

Nanashi started to speak, but Yusuke's stomach growled loudly. He laughed again. Nanashi smiled at the laugh. So boisterous. It reminded her of her father's old laugh. "C'mon little cousin," Nanashi sassed. "I'll make you breakfast. I bet that Genkai didn't cook for you every morning." Nanashi walked passed him, out of the room, and into the tiny kitchen.

Yusuke stared after her. "You know about that too?"


	7. Chapter 7

After breakfast and a lot of explanations, Yusuke went off in search of some fun. After cleaning up, Nanashi was bored and decided not to waste the day. Nanashi biked to the park where Kurama had taken her. She had not realized how far of a ride it was or how close to the edge of town it was. Once there, she pulled out her book and sat on a park bench reading by a small pond for hours. A few pigeons gathered by her feet, hoping for a bit of bread that she did not possess. Nanashi made yet another fleeting attempt to shoo them away when she heard the screams. Some people were running away from ashen grey people. Frightened, Nanashi mounted her bike and took off. She managed to bike out of the city and into the country. She had no idea what was going on, but she hid herself away from all people in wooded and hilly area. When she could bike no more over the terrain, she climbed up a tree to hide and rested. She had no idea what to do. What had happened to Yusuke? To Aunt Atsuko? Should she have stayed to fight instead run like whipped dog.

"I'm such a coward," she murmured to herself.

Down below, she heard a shout below. She looked down and gripped the tree branches hard. She could just make out an old man fighting off half a dozen of the grey people. He was not winning. They were too many, too ruthless. Nanashi steeled her nerve and jumped from the tree. She landed roughly on one the grey ones. Miraculously, she was unscathed. The grey eye person hissed beneath her and made to bite her. She felt her energy blaze in her hand as she sent a small energy blast into its mouth. It died instantly. She scrambled off of it and stood up. Two other grey people charged her, and she fought them off. One had a knife. She took it from it and used it on both. She was ever thankful Kurama had taught her how to use one, among other basic weapons. A precaution until her spirit energy increased. The other three grey people had the old mad on the ground in the fetal position. They were attacking him while he was down. Nanashi sprang at them. She caught them all by surprised with a knife in the back. Once dead, she shoved them all away and fell to her knees before the old man.

He moaned. "Please, please sir. Are you okay?" she asked quietly. He moaned again and muttered incoherently. He took a shaky breath and looked up at her. His face was covered in cuts and bruises. He breathed another shaky breath and choked out, "yes, she... her..."

With that, he grabbed her right knee. She cried out, but he did not let go. suddenly, a whitish, coiled apparition moved down his arm, onto her leg, down her leg, and into her foot. She cried out more as it burned up her leg, through the right side of her torso, and settled around her neck with a hiss. It brought is face up to hers and hissed again. It was a semi-see through white snake. She gasped. The old man's grip on her knee went limp. He was dead. The snake looked her in eyes and stuck its tongue out in the air.

"What are you...?" she asked.

The snaked replied by striking her face. The strike never made it. Instead, Nanashi saw a scene play before her. A young man around other six other young men. Each had a snake of a different, slightly color around their right wrists. The young man focused on had the white snake. She heard the words in her head and not from the mouths of any of the men. It half sound like a whistling wind. 'We were born. We were created. Seven psychics for the seven elements.'

The scene changed to the same young man, but older fighting demons alongside his six counter parts. Four counter parts died. 'Some of my brothers died, never to be reborn.'

The scene changed again. The same man, holding tightly to another man from before. The other man was dying. She saw a greenish serpent try to climb onto the first man. The white serpent hissed and bit it. It faded away into the air. The other man died. 'I wouldn't share a soul with a brother.'

The next scene came up. The old man standing before six graves. 'We were the last.'

The last scene came to focus. The old man, the one who just died before Nanashi. The grey people. The fighting, Nanashi falling as if from the sky and her fighting. 'His final thought was for me to live on. He sensed your weak spirit energy sing to him from your blood. He bequeathed me to you. You survived me grafting to your soul. We will live on together for the rest of your life. I am the wind serpent. The last of the element serpents. With me, your spirit energy will grow and strengthen slowly. I will have to feed off of it all at first, but when we grow stronger, I will fight with you. You will never use something as crude as a weapon again.'

The present came back to her. The serpent was in her face again, tasting the air with her tongue. It rubbed its face against her cheek. The tongue tickled her. She giggled. As she stood up, she heard someone shouting for her. She looked up and saw Botan flying on her paddle. She landed and ran up to Nanashi.

"There you are! We were worried sick about you. Afraid you'd been bitten too. Come along then," Botan told her as she grabbed for her hand. The wind serpent hissed and snapped its jaw at Botan's hand. "What the!" Botan exclaimed.

Nanashi grabbed the serpent's neck gently and pulled it away from Botan. "It's a long story..." she started.

Botan's wrist device beeped loudly. "Oh, never mind that, come on. Yusuke's hurt." They climbed aboard Botan's paddle and set for home.


	8. Chapter 8

On the fly back to her home with Botan, Nanashi learned all of what happened. The Saint Beasts, the mosquitoes, the plague, that Yusuke and Kuwabara had gone to the demon world, met up with Hiei and Kurama, and defeated the Saint Beasts. Koenma had wanted to send Nanashi with them, but after they left, Botan got caught up in the plague and the grey people. She did not have time to find her. The boys had returned, but with Yusuke nearly dead and still unconscious.

One at the apartment building, Nanashi ran up the stairs and into the apartment. She stumbled and half fell over as she kicked her shoes off. Shoe free, and one sock short, she rushed into Yusuke's room and knelt down by his bed. He was sleeping peacefully, still alive. Nanashi cried silently in relief.

"Whose that?" a boy with short orange hair asked. She had not noticed anyone else in the room. Nanashi looked up at him as he spoke. Tears glistening in her eyes.

Kurama was also in the room. "She's his cousin. The one we told you about."

"Oh." Additionally he commented, "she'd be hotter if she didn't look like a girl version of Urameshi."


	9. Chapter 9

Yusuke woke up a few days later. Nanashi, Kurama, and Kuwabara were in the room. Nanashi hugged him and cried in relief. When he asked after Keiko, at first no one said anything. Nanashi had not yet met her or what happened to her. She likely could not have spoken, even if she wanted to. Eventually it was revealed Keiko had survived.

A short time passed peacefully in Nanashi's new life. She continued her training with Kurama; joined occasionally with Yusuke and or Kuwabara. The wind serpent was incorporated into her training once she adjusted to its presence and constant drain on her spirit energy.

Kurama explained more about the seven psychics and element serpents. He had read about them in Koenma's library. The psychics, all men, could not create a spirit weapon, so they combined their powers and created the serpents: wind, fire, water, earth, light, dark, and metal. The psychics were free lance demon fighters who created the serpents seventy years ago. They were created as weapons to fight off demons who made it into the human world. The weapons created in tandem with the serpents were each weapons suited for the psychics' abilities. Nanashi inherited the ability to form a long hand battle ax from the wind serpent's former owner, Kaze. It was harder to wield than she thought.

It was rumored they had all died, but somehow the wind serpent tamer had survived. From the wind serpent, she learned he had moved to the woods after the last of his fellow psychics died and lived as a hermit. The wind serpent grieved killing his brother, the earth serpent still. He wish he had shared his psychic instead. As he shared his pain with her, she shared hers with him. About losing her parents, her new life. He was a constant companion. Luckily, she liked him and he liked her. When not in use, the wind serpent hid under the skin of her neck and shoulders.

On a day off of training, Nanashi and Yusuke were walking the street when they saw Hiei. The wind serpent appeared and hissed at him. Hiei did not react, but handed Yusuke a video tape. Before taking off, Hiei looked her up down. The wind serpent hissed again. Nanashi brought her hand up to its necked and shushed it. Hiei looked at the creature curiously.

Nanashi watched the video tape with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and eventually Shizuru. The tape was a rescue mission to save an ice demon named Yukina. Kuwabara had run out of the room before the tape finished; revealing Yukina as Hiei's sister. 'So he has a sister. Wonder if he knows or even cares,' the wind serpent thought in Nanashi's head. She sub-vocally told him to be quiet. When it was revealed Hiei planned to kill the Tarukane and his whole compound to save his sister, the wind serpent apologized for his comment.


	10. Chapter 10

The team fought their way through the compound to rescue Yukina. Getting through the grounds was hard, but once in the building, fighting the Triad seemed almost impossible to Nanashi. Botan managed not to get in the way, much. Once passed the Triad, the next was a brotherly duo: the Toguro Brothers.

Early in the fight, Nanashi was knocked out. When she finally came to, the fight was over. Botan was kneeling over her, shaking her. She sat up and moaned. She was glad to have survived her first real fight as a detective.


	11. Chapter 11

Rescuing Yukina was not Nanashi's last mission with her cousin and other team members. They were all conscripted into the Dark Tournament. Each team needed five members. It was assumed that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Nanashi would make up the team. Little did they all know Yusuke would bring on another member.

Nanashi and Kuwabara were no where near ready for the Dark Tournament coming up in two months. That's where the training came in. Koenma determined both she and Kuwabara needed trained for the DT; which was to be done by none other than Hiei and Kurama. At first, the two trained together, but Nanashi was slowing Kuwabara's training down, so the training was separated. One day with Hiei, and the next with Kurama. Training with Kurama was difficult, but with Hiei, it was next to impossible torture.

While training with Hiei, the day was filled mostly with terror, running, and fighting all over the woods. Nanashi would always lose. No matter what tactics she used or how hard she fought, Hiei would always win. He would pin her down or hold his sword to her neck and tell her she was "dead". She "died" dozens of times in her training. It just was not fair after a while and she desperately wanted to quit. Finally one training day, Nanashi made a decision.

Hiei and Nanashi had been training for hours. Nanashi had "died" four times. She was too weak to even support the wind serpent ability to appear around her shoulders. As she was about to "die" for the fifth time, so she just gave up fighting, leaned against a tree, and closed her eyes. Instead of feeling the usual sword to the throat and hearing "dead", Nanashi felt a crippling, crushing pain in her right wrist. She cried out and opened her eyes and saw Hiei had her tightly by the wrist and was squeezing.

"Please...," she begged. "I'm "dead" again. Please let go."

"You're wrong," Hiei replied. "I haven't killed you yet. You're alive. Fight."

Nanashi refused to let the tears flow, even as the pain was so bad she dropped to her knees.

"Give up and you deserve to die a real death," Hiei told her. "Haven't you another pathetic trick up your sleeve. A feint, more tears, blowing wind, attempt to hide, something else useless."

She made no response and tried to stop the whimpers that came to her throat. She just wanted free.

Hiei was still staring down at her with red eyes blazing. "You're giving up that easily? Are you sure you're related to the detective?"

A twist in pain as Hiei adjusted his grip and squeezed harder on her wrist. She felt as if it was about to break. Desperately she thought, 'what can I do? What can I do? I'm on my knees in front of him. There has to be something I can do.' She thought and thought midst the pain. Finally she came up with a trick he would never see coming. Thankfully with his head wrap on, he could not read her mind.

Nanashi wretched her right wrist, which did not yield. Hiei hn-ed, which gave her the opening she needed. Nanashi half stood, reached up, grabbed his face with her left hand and kissed him right on the lips. She had kissed boys before, Taiki a lot, but never a demon. Hiei froze for a few moments while Nanashi held the kiss. When he snapped back to his senses, Hiei let her wrist go with a shake, placed both hands on her shoulders, and shoved her away. Nanashi hit the ground hard with a thud. Breathing heavily, she looked up. He had let her go. He had stop "killing" her, but she did not know what to make of his poker face.

"Slut's tricks," Hiei panted. "That's what you've come up with. Slut's tricks." Nanashi could not help but look up at him. Not sure what to make of the situation. He stared down at her hard. Hiei broke the silence, "Find your own way back." Hiei took off without her; abandoning her in the woods without any idea how to get back. Eventually Kurama found her after sunset. That day was the last day she was trained by Hiei.

Kuwabara complained about the newest training regiment loud and often. He was still switching off days between Hiei and Kurama, but now had to share all his time with Kurama with Nanashi. As far as Nanashi could tell, no one but her and Hiei knew about the kiss. Maybe Kurama did, but she could not be sure. She had not told him, but that did not mean Hiei had not.

When Yusuke returned from his training with Genkai, he had brought the Mysterious Masked Fighter with him. It was decided the Fighter would have a spot of Team Urameshi. So would Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei. The last spot would either go to Kuwabara or Nanashi. The other person would take the alternate spot. To fairly decide which one of them would get the slot, they would separately fight the Fighter and then he would decide which one would get the spot and the other would take the alternate spot. After the fights, the Fighter picked Kuwabara.

The team headed off to the tournament on the boat. Yusuke fell asleep and was essentially dead to the world. After the Fighter won the preliminary fight on the boat, the other fighters attacked Team Urameshi. Nanashi held her own; somehow ended fighting awfully close to Hiei.

Once off the boat, Team Urameshi went to the hotel and to their shared common room. Being the only girl on the team, Nanashi got her own bedroom. While in the common room, she, Kurama, and Hiei enjoyed the complimentary tea on the coffee table. Somehow, she ended up sitting next to Hiei on one couch. When Kurama pointed out there was a missing cup on the table, Nanashi looked up and saw Rinku. Her cup slipped from her hands. Hiei caught it before it hit the ground. A bit of tea splashed onto the ground. Zeru, Rinku's teammate appeared. After a semi threatening conversation with the two, they left.


	12. Chapter 12

It was difficult for Nanashi to watch the team battle without her in the tournament. She had not realized how deadly Hiei could be. It frightened her, but also kind of excited her to watch him fight.

It got a little easier to watch the fighting once Yukina, Shizuru, Botan, and Keiko showed up. The only downside was she had to share a room with Yukina. Yukina herself was not her problem, but sharing a room in general was.

When the team was scheduled to fight the Ichigaki Team, Kurama and Hiei were missing. Worried, Nanashi went looking for them. She found them battling with M5 and the robot Gatasubal. She teamed up with them to trick the robot into cracking its own shell so Kurama could take over its circuits. She was unnerved when she watched Hiei and Kurama tortured M5 into telling them the location of Dr. Ichigaki lab. How could she kissed someone like that and want more? Once he told them the location, Nanashi pushed pass both of them and knocked M5 unconscious. Hiei gave her a dirty look. Kurama headed for the lab and Nanashi followed closely behind. A bit nervous to have Hiei behind her.

After the lab, the three rode back to the tournament on the robot Gatasubal. After breaking into the stadium, Nanashi hopped off the robot so as to not look like she planned on participating in the match. Doing so would be a death sentence for the whole team. She settled down to watch the rest of the match from the front row, right behind Team Urameshi.

In the end, M1, M2, and M3 were rescued from Dr. Ichigaki's Virucchi by the Fighter, Yusuke's defeat of Dr. Ichigaki, and Kurama bringing out the Ms' master, alive and well.

She felt a bit uncomfortable when she saw an attractive looking nurse talking to Hiei and the Masked Fighter. Nanashi felt a little uncomfortable with herself that she found the nurse attractive. She felt annoyed with how carefree she spoke to Hiei. Team Urameshi was about to start another fight against Team Mashotsukai; with Kurwabara unable to fight. What was worse, Hiei and the Fighter were trapped in some tent with a force field a woman dressed as a nurse. Nanashi got up and ran close to where the three were.

"H-hhee-ey," she stuttered out. She took a deep breath and began again. "Hey, you, fake nurse," she hissed, quieter than she wanted to. "Let him- them go, they're fine." Ruka, the nurse, did not even seem to notice she was talking. "Hey!" she snapped. No response.

'It's no use,' the wind dragon said. 'She either can't hear you or she's ignoring you.'

Nanashi sighed under her breath and sat down.

Nanashi had to watch grimly throughout Kurama's first and second battles. When Kurama had fallen asleep after the second battle, Nanashi gave a quiet screech at the unfairness that he was trapped into fighting a third match after he fell asleep standing up. When she witnessed the sleeping Kurama being pummeled, she could not stand it. 'Wind serpent, become a bow and arrow,' she ordered. He hesitated for a moment.

'Have you ever used one before?' he asked.

'No, but how hard could it be? You can aim too right?' Nanashi replied.

In response, the wind serpent obeyed her and became a bow and a spirit energy arrow. She put one foot against the railing and took aim at the opponent, Bakuken, from the other team. She noticed Yusuke did the same, but with his spirit gun.

"Stop!" came a shout from the one of the robed men from the other team toward Bakuken.

"Why did you stop me?" Bakuken asked.

"You have failed. Look behind you," the robed man ordered.

"See the boy and the girl behind him in the stands? They're serious. They're both ready to put the world behind them to save that guy. Our objective is to survive. It must be made certain."

Bakuken threw Kurama over to Yusuke, who caught him. Nanashi recalled the wind serpent and breathed a sigh of relief. She leaned precariously over the railing and called to Yusuke, "is he okay?"

Yusuke did not answer, but instead hopped into the ring. She ran over to where Kurama was laying and leaned a bit more over the railing, trying to get a good look at Kurama. That was when she felt someone kick her in the back. "Down in front," one of the demons behind her ordered. The kick sent her off the railing and tumbling towards the ground. She fell on her back, and her first thought was the she was thankful she was wearing pants, and not a skirt. Her second thought was Kurama, he had just let out a painful sounding groan.

"Kurama," she said as she half crawled, half ran to him. She grabbed his face gently. "Kurama, wake up," she whispered with concern. He stirred a bit and opened one eye to see her.

The intercom went off. "Pause the match. Team Urameshi has too many fighters in the arena."

Nanashi gasped and swore under her breath. She thought quick and lied through her teeth. "I'm the team medic," she shouted. She looked over to Yusuke who was still quite angry looking. He was gritting his teeth at her. She was trying not to freak out. She may have just killed the whole team with her carelessness.

"The medic is allowed. Resume the match," the intercom ruled.

Nanashi breathed a deep sigh of relief. She had not realized she was holding her breath. The match resumed. Nanashi did not pay attention. "Kurama," she whispered. "What can I do to help?"

He stirred again. 'Do you even know the first thing about first aid?' the wind serpent asked her. She ignored him. He knew the answer was no.

Kurama leaned his head into her hands. "If you want to help, then..." he grunted. "...use your spirit energy to help with the plant. I'll warn you though...cough... it could be very, eh, intimate." She hesitated, but instructed the wind serpent to do whatever Kurama needed. When the wind serpent went into his blood stream. Nanashi was shocked by it and found herself panting and leaning her forehead against his chin. She felt way to up close and personal with him. It felt so right and so wrong at the same time. She held on and allowed the wind serpent to help him. She moved her hands from his face and gripped his shoulders. She then shifted her head to the crook of his neck and shoulder and felt herself begin to sweat and pant. She stifled a moan against him.

"I warned you," Kurama said quietly. "Stay quiet and don't try to kiss me too."

Nanashi felt herself blanch. "You know about that...?" she breathed and bit her lip. He did not respond.

"Kurama," came Yusuke's voice. Nanashi pulled her head up and away from Kurama's body. He grabbed her hands to keep her from going far.

Kurama responded. "I'm sorry... I was trying to take out those three..."

"And you? Are you better?" Yusuke asked concerned.

"I'm more badly hurt by the plant than by my wounds. Even with Nanashi's wind serpent, it's hard to get rid of it. Indeed... It's all my own fault!"

"You have a rest. Our 'medic' will take care of ya. I'll take on the last two."

"Look after yourself," Kurama responded. The wind serpent was still inside of his blood. Nanashi noticed the being this close to Kurama, with an extension of her, the wind serpent, inside of him, was turning her on involuntarily. She tried not to think about the sudden attraction to him. She forced herself to pull away physically as much as possible and to watch Yusuke's match with Jin.

During the beginning of the match, Nanashi felt a thrill of excitement from the the wind serpent when Jin flew gathered up a wind and flew into the air. Nanashi watched in fascination; wondering if she would ever be able to fly like that with the wind serpent.

'You should train with him,' the wind serpent prompted.

'Focus on Kurama,' she ordered mentally. 'How can you even see the match?'

'I am mistress. This plant is no match for me. His heart is almost free of it. I'm watching through your eyes. We should train with Jin.'

'Wind serpent,' she warned sub-vocally.

'He won't say "dead" to you or try to break your wrist out of pleasure.'

"Stop," she hissed aloud. Kurama gave her a confused look, but she shook her head. Thanks to the wind serpent, she had Hiei on her mind in tandem with Kurama. Her mind shifted to the kiss she had given Hiei and how she had liked it. She shifted her legs, making sure they we closed together in case Kurama noticed her embarrassingly growing desire. She prayed he had not noticed or had a really good sense of smell. She glanced over to Hiei as quick as she could. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest and looked solely focused on Yusuke and Jin. She shook her head and looked away.

Nanashi shifted her focus back to the match. Jin had escaped into the air and then dodged Yusuke's spirit gun; even creating armor out of the wind. 'I want to learn that!' the wind serpent exclaimed. 'If he lives, ask him to train you.' Nanashi rolled her eyes. 'Wind works well with wind.' Nanashi closed her eyes. 'I want to watch mistress. Look at the fight. Can you imagine punching like that?' Nanashi opened her eyes and saw Jin about to punch Yusuke with his tornado fist and Yusuke, last second, firing his spirit gun at Jin. They had blasted each other across the arena. Yusuke ended up by Hiei and the Masked Fighter. Jin ended up high in the air.

When Jin attacked with two tornado fists, Yusuke brushed one punch away and blasted Jin away into the stands. Nanashi breathed a sigh of relief when Jin passed out and Yusuke won the match. The wind serpent was ecstatic that Jin was still alive.

Yusuke was ready to begin the final match against Ryshou, but the intercom came on and ordered Yusuke and Jin's match void and that Yusuke could not fight the next match.

Yusuke swore and stopped the announcer from declaring that Team Urameshi had lost. "Wait! We have our alternate right there." He pointed to Nanashi. "As team captain, I've decided that Nanashi will replace Kuwabara for the rest of the tournament. She's still qualified to fight."

"What?" Nanashi gasped. She looked up at Yusuke, who was clearly grasping at straws. She felt too frightened to fight. She steeled her resolve and began to recall the wind serpent from Kurama. Kurama groaned and grabbed her hands tightly.

"A medic cannot be an alternate. She is not qualified," the voice over the intercom ruled. Nanashi froze, still entangled with Kurama.

"Are you kidding me!" Yusuke shouted. "She's on the list as our alternate. Let her fight!"

Out cries came from the crowd. Mostly asking for the death of Team Urameshi. "I really messed up," Nanashi whimpered. "They'll kill us all..."

"It's not your fault," Kurama comforted.

Hiei had another thing in mind. Nanashi looked over and saw he was about ready to escape from Ruka's trap. Ruka was freaking out about it too. 'Serves her right,' Nanashi thought to the wind serpent. Her tone was thick with jealousy.

"Hiei, Nanashi, let's go!" Yusuke growled. "To hell with this place!" Nanashi stood up and recalled the wind serpent from Kurama. He groaned at her release. Her knees felt shaky at the separation from Kurama. She ordered the wind serpent into its trade marked ax. She felt absolutely terrified, but was ready to stand by Yusuke no matter what.

"By lack of participants, the victory goes to-" the announcer began.

"One moment!" came a shout. Nanashi turned and groaned internally. It came from Kuwabara. "Listen to what you say, you've all completely forgotten about me! I'm not dead, so you can't replace me!" He insisted on fighting; even after Yusuke tried to convince him otherwise. Hiei insulted him twice.

Once Kuwabara struggled himself up into the arena, Hiei made another insult. "When he dies, don't bother replacing him with your cousin detective. She isn't ready either. We're better off without her."

The wind serpent left it's ax form and returned to Nanashi's neck. It hissed and snapped its jaws in Hiei's direction repeatedly in a frenzied manner. 'Let me at him mistress! You don't scare me! I'll re-injure your arm for you!'

"Stop," Nanashi ordered vocally, trying to grabbed the wind serpent in its fit. He kept wriggling free.

'As soon as you're free, I'm going to bite you and make you pay for insulting my mistress!'

Nanashi finally got a grip on the wind serpent's neck. She brought its face up to hers. 'Stop this now. You're wasting my energy. He can't hear you anyway.'

The wind serpent stopped struggling. 'Oh, he can hear me. His head band's off. He can read the minds; and I can tell he's been reading mine for a while now. And I don't like it. Stay out of my head!'

Nanashi thought she would die from embarrassment. Did he know her thoughts about him from earlier? 'You've got to be kidding me.' She turned back to Kurama and sat back down next to him; feeling brave for turning her back on Hiei. 'Please just go back to helping Kurama,' she requested. The wind serpent gave one more snap of its jaws at Hiei and did as he was told. Nanashi braced herself as the intimacy between her and Kurama renewed itself. He leaned his head against her shoulder and entangled his fingers with hers. Her mouth felt dry and she hesitantly licked her lips.

Nanashi turned her attention back to Kuwabara's match. He looked like he was gone for. He turned to each team member and attempted to compliment them all. To Nanashi he said, "Nanashi, you may have an ugly face like Urameshi's, but I'm glad you're our replacement." Nanashi frowned at the back handed compliment.

'Oh, I'm so biting him first,' the wind serpent threatened. The wind serpent would have hissed at him too if he was not busy helping to get the plant out of Kurama's blood. 'You've got to be kidding me!' the wind serpent exclaimed a minute later when Kuwabara knocked Ryshou out of the ring for getting in the way of him seeing Yukina. 'I'm still going to bite him.'

When the victory was named in favor of Team Urameshi, Nanashi, along with Yusuke, helped Kurama up to his feet and to walk. Nanashi, while still feeling overly attracted to Kurama, she kept the wind serpent in him so he would not attack Kuwabara or Hiei. She did consider calling it out real quick to attack Ruka though, but decided against it. She did however get within striking range of Ruka, who was scared stiff of the now free Hiei. Nanashi let go of all but Kurama's hand. She brought her fist up and punched Ruka in the stomach. Yusuke laughed.

'Nice one mistress,' the wind serpent complimented.


	13. Chapter 13

While Team Urameshi got to rest for a bit of the Dark Tournament, Everyone continued to train; Nanashi included. She trained separately from the others so as to not slow them down. Even though she was told by Yusuke not to go anywhere alone on the island, technically she was never alone. After all, the wind serpent was with her as her constant companion.

Nanashi, confused and frustrated was taking her aggression out on a tree, not realizing she was being watched. After one stupid move, an upper cut with her right hand, Nanashi got a good deal of splinters down the back of her fingers and hand.

"Owe..." she breathed and rubbed her hand gingerly. She had to stop hurting her hand like this. The wind serpent curled around it gently.

"Hm, that was interesting to watch," a somewhat familiar voice said from behind her.

Nanashi turned around to see Jin walking towards her. She stood there and watched him approach casually. He came up to her and took her right hand gently in his hands. The wind serpent crawled part way up his left forearm and squeezed gently.

Jin smiled. "I think your pet likes me."

After a brief silence, she pulled her right hand away. Nanashi replied, "it's not a pet. It's an element serpent. The last one."

"Never heard of 'em. So what that tree do to you eh? It seems to have fought back." He stroked her hand some more while his pointy ears moved up and down.

'Ask him to train you. I want to fly like he can,' the wind serpent begged.

"I'm okay, I just need to get it cleaned up. There's some not so nice looking moss on that tree. I'm Nanashi by the way." She held her left hand out to shake it.

To her surprise, he did not shake it, but rather gave her a sideways high five. "Jin. Mind if I take you home to clean this up?"

Nanashi bit her lip. She hardly knew the man, but the wind serpent really liked him. Maybe that is the wind part. "I don't know... It is an awfully long walk..." Nanashi replied; unsure if she should say yes or no. She looked down at the wind serpent, still on Jin's forearm. It was looking up at her expectantly.

In her head she heard, 'please.'

Nanashi looked up at Jin and whispered, "ok."

To Nanashi's surprise, they were not going to walk. The wind serpent retreated from his arm. Jin bent down, picked her up from under her knees and her shoulders, and flew her back to the hotel. Nanashi was frightened at first. He flew faster and higher than Botan usually did. She clung to him tightly around his neck and closed her eyes. In her head, she heard the excited cries of jubilation from the wind serpent. He prompted her to look. Look she did. It was so high, but beautiful. She still kept a tight grip around Jin still. With break-neck speed, Jin flew straight to the balcony she shared with her team mates and friends. He landed softly. Nanashi still clung to him shakily. Jin chuckled softly, set her feet on the ground, but did not undue her arms from his neck. This left her forehead aligned a hair's breadth from his chin and left her standing on her tiptoes. He chuckled again, reached up and unhooked her arms around him. They felt a bit shaky and stiff. The back of her right hand and fingers were throbbing a bit. She was still almost pressed against him, this time her head aligned with his neck when her feet were flat on the ground.

Jin grabbed her left hand and tugged. "Let's get that hand cleaned up." He led her, hand in hand, into the common room and sat her down on the couch. He came back a few minutes later with a white cloth, bowl of hot water, bandages, and tweezers. He set them on the coffee table and sat down on her right side, his leg pressed against her.

Nanashi asked puzzled, "where did you get bandages and tweezers?"

"Your first aid kit." He took her right hand and began to work.

"We have a first aid kit? Of all the things..."she whispered.

Jin chuckled again. "You're a medic and yet you didn't know you had a first aid kit?" She could not help thinking she liked that chuckle. The wind serpent came down and helped him; pushing up splinters that could not be reached by the tweezers. Jin asked her, "so how come your not the team? You seem to know how to fight. Trees for the most part."

Nanashi blushed and explained what the events leading up to the Dark Tournament. She left out the kiss she gave Hiei. She did not want to share that part.

Jin also asked her other questions while he and the wind serpent removed the splinters one by one. She ended up sharing most of her life story. She shared about her parents, Aunt Atsuko, Umi, and even Taiki. He did not seem to thrilled about her connection with Taiki. About how he seduced her on a bet among his friends and over the course of months eventually took her virginity. How he told her he loved her and how she thought she was falling in love with him. How Umi figured out about the bet, but Nanashi did not want to believe it, so she stayed with Taiki. Then Umi managed to get photos of him with another girl. Nanashi left him for that one. How he had been trying to get her back every since she dumped him. How she had not kept in touch enough with Umi what with becoming a detective and all.

She finished talking right as he began to wrap her hand up in the bandages. Nanshi realized she had monopolized the entire conversation and apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to talk so much. I..." she did not finish her sentence. She was not sure how to finish it.

Jin looked up at her, right in her eyes. "It's okay. It was interesting. I've never met a human before. Much less a pretty one with wind abilities." He reached up and brushed her hair back on one side, and held her left hand with the other. Nanashi looked down and blushed. The hand Jin used to brush her hair settled itself upon her chin and lifted her face to his. He kissed her. She was caught off guard, but she kissed back. The kissing continued more passionately for a few minutes. Jin shifted her so her back was leaned against the arm of couch and he was on top of her, but without putting the apex of legs on her. she re-wrapped her arms around his neck. Next he began kissing up and the down the side of her face and neck. It felt quite good to her. He sighed against her.

Just then the door of the common room opened. Both Jin and Nanashi looked up to see Hiei come in. He saw Nanashi first and then Jin. He slammed the door. The two of them were too stunned to move.


	14. Chapter 14

Hiei made the first move. He stormed over to them, saying maliciously "get off her."

Jin did as he was told. He scrambled up, bumping the coffee table, splashing some of the unused hot water out of the bowl, and backed away from Hiei. Hiei reached out and grabbed the sash that ran diagonally across his chest. Hiei pulled Jin by the sash to the door. He opened the door, said "get out," and shoved Jin through it. He shoved Jin so hard he hit the opposite wall. He then slammed the door shut and shook violently. He clicked the lock shut. Nanashi was frightened still, breathing heavily. Hiei looked over at her, eyes blazing. She felt herself cower as she curled up on the couch.

He walked over to her and asked, "what do you think you doing?!" He reached her and pointed to the door. "That is the enemy! What are you doing with him?!" Nanashi could hardly breathe, let alone answer him. "Well?" he pressed.

She could not look at him. Nanashi swallowed and said, "he's not the enemy."

Hiei furrowed his brow. "Oh really?! He almost killed the detective! And not even 48 hours later, the two of are-" he stopped himself. He could not finish his sentence.

Nanashi took a deep breathe and said again, "he's not the enemy. He lost anyway."

He looked down at her right hand. He grabbed it and asked, "what did he do to you?"

The wind serpent came up and went to bite his hand. Nanashi caught it by the neck with her left hand before he could strike. He snapped his jaw an inch from Hiei's hand. Hiei let go of her and took a step back. Nanashi put the serpent back around her neck. The wind serpent hissed at him, but stayed put.

"Slut," Hiei called her.

That crossed a line. Nanashi jumped off the couch and slapped him across the face with her left hand. He stood still, head staying turned by her slap, and a wounded look in his eyes. "I'm not a slut," she said harshly. "How dare you call me that. Again." Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, but she blinked them away. "You don't even know me. What I've been through." The wind serpent hissed at him again, but Nanashi closed it mouth with left hand. "What's your problem with me anyway? You haven't spoken to me for weeks and now you call me a slut." Nanashi gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. "Oh. The kiss. It wasn't, it was. I did..." She could not explain it or lie about it. She was not sure what it meant to her. She did it as a trick, but had felt something and thought about it since then. How could she explain what she could not explain to herself? Desperately to say something, she asked, "what's your problem?"

"You," he replied. He still was not looking at her. He sniffed the air and then, what he thought was gentle, grabbed her right hand. She hand to pull it away, but he would not let go. The wind serpent did not move or make a sound, but watched him closely, fangs bared. Hiei brought bandaged hand to his nose and sniffed. He sighed inwardly at the scent of her blood. He finally looked up at her and said, "he didn't clean it. It's infected. If it's not cleaned, it will get worse. Possibly fester." He let go of her hand and pushed her by her back down to the couch. "Stay there." He left the room.

When he came back, first aid kit in tough, he caught Nanashi sniffing her own hand. She blushed and said, "I don't smell anything."

He sat down on the coffee table across from her. She could not even look at him while he worked. An awkward and tense silence hung in the air. The wind serpent watched him intently from its perch; keeping visible just in case Hiei harmed her purposefully. Nanashi felt increasingly uncomfortable.

Hiei took her right hand and ripped the bandages off. Roughly, he took an antiseptic wipe from the kit and pressed it to her raw skin. She gasped at the burning that felt slightly good. He rubbed it roughly over each wound. Once each wound was clean, he smelled her hand again and his noise wrinkled in disgust.

"I don't like the smell of this stuff, but it's clean now," he told her. He put his hand on the side of the water bowl. It began to steam. He then grabbed the washcloth and dipped half of it in the water. He rang it out and used it wash off her hand of the residual blood. Then he used the dry half to pat her hand dry. Lastly, he took fresh bandages and wrapped her hand up again; better than Jin had even. "There, I did that right." He stood up and began to walk off.

Nanashi grabbed his left hand with her left hand. "Wait, your right arm. What happened to it? The dragon...?"

He half tried to shake her hand off his, but it a way where she could easily keep her grip. Nanashi wondered if it was just for show. "It's fine."

Nanashi furrowed her brow. "No it's not. Let me see it." She squeezed his hand; purposefully doing a tiny 'slut's trick.' To her surprise, it worked.

He sighed and took his hand away. He unwrapped part of his bandages. At the sight of the burns, Nanashi thought she was going to be sick. She covered her mouth and looked away; trying not to gag. He wrapped it back up. She had thought maybe she could care for his wound like he did hers, but it was too much for her to look at, let alone tend to it.

Not knowing what to do next, Nanashi cleaned up the first aid kit, bowl, water, and wash cloth. She was aware of Hiei, but tried to ignore him. Not sure what to make of him. When that was done, she went and got a book from her and Yukina's room, and sprawled out on the couch in the common room. Hiei was there, staring out the window, but Nanashi pretended to ignore him. Even if she succeeded, which she had not, she could not concentrate on her book. After a few minutes, she realized she had grabbed a cook book and not a novel as she had intended. She grumbled and debated going back and grabbing the novel, but did not want to look like she was leaving because Hiei made her feel uncomfortable. Instead she came up with a plan that could potentially be noisy and annoying.

She went the kitchen with the cookbook in hand. While the team could easily just order room service for every meal, Nanashi could cook and play the whole thing off like she meant to grabbed the cookbook. Nanashi laid the cookbook, dug through the fridge and cabinets and decided on making green tea cheesecake. While preparing the recipe, she made sure to be as loud as possible. Once she placed the cake in the oven, she began to clean up the dishes as loud as possible; incidentally splashing unnoticed amounts of water on the floor.

Until she turned and made to check on the cake; instead she slipped and started falling to the floor. Instinctively, closed her eyes and pulled her right hand into her chest so not to damage it more when she hit the ground. However, she never made contact with the ground. When she opened eyes, she saw Hiei had caught her in his arms. His face was way to close for her comfort. She pulled her face away.

"Idiot," he stated, and then grabbed her chin roughly, pulled her face up to his, and kissed her. Nanashi was shocked, but kissed back. It took her breath away for a second. He pulled away, dropped her on the ground, and stood up. Looking down at her, he said "point proven. Two men in one hour?"

She kicked at him, but made minimal contact with his shins. He chuckled and walked away. Tears pricked her eyes and she could only blink some of them away. She wiped at the other ones. "Bully," she choked out, mortified as her voice cracked on the word. 'He's so mean,' she sub-vocally whined to the wind serpent. 'Kissing him doesn't count anyway, I was caught off guard. Tricked.'

'You're not a slut,' the wind serpent comforted in her mind. 'Now, if you slept with them both in one hour...'

The idea caught her off guard and she laughed out loud. 'They can try,' she joked silently. She stopped crying.

'The wind mage is kindred. And sweet on you. The other one is a son of a bitch who would meet my fangs if he tried.'

Nanashi sighed, stood up, grabbed a hand towel, and mopped up the spilled water. 'What fangs?' she teased. He thought to her an image of him having huge, sharp, glistening, holding them around Hiei's wrist. 'Point proven,' she commented sarcastically.

When the floor was dry, she threw the hand towel in the sink and sighed. The cheesecake needed five more minutes. While waiting, she and the wind serpent continued joking around mentally at Hiei, and a bit at Jin's, expense.

'You're a bit of a bully too,' she teased the wind serpent.

'I bet I'd kiss better than the short bully,' he retorted.

Nanashi grimaced. 'We may be bonded my souls, but we're not bonding that way. And no, the "short bully" kisses better than Jin.'

'Jin was that bad?'

Nanashi felt embarrassed. 'Can we talk about something else?'

'Fine. How about how amazing I am?'

Nanashi and the wind serpent continued to banter in her mind while taking the cheesecake out to cool. Nanashi switched to teasing him in all his 'glory.' Little did they both know, Hiei had his bandanna off and was listening in on their conversation while sitting in a chair by the closed balcony door.

Hiei heard Kurama coming by the jingling of a key in the lock, and put his bandanna back on. Kurama came in with Kuwabara. Nanashi heard them come in and played pleasant. "Hey guys!' she called, poking her head out of the kitchen.

"Hey, what smells so good?" Kuwabara asked.

"Green tea cheesecake," she said, carrying it out to the coffee table. It had not cooled off quite yet, but Kuwabara did not seem to mind. After Nanashi had brought out plates, forks, and napkins; Kuwabara had three slices. Kurama ended up having two while the three of them ended up playing cards. Nanashi sat down next to Kuwabara since she still felt uncomfortable about the public intimate moment she had with Kurama.

Before his first bite, Kurama asked, "Hiei, would you like a slice?" Nanashi clenched her jaw and tensed up. Hiei remained silent.

Kuwabara called to him, mouth full, "you deaf? This is delicious Nanashi." Hiei ignored him as well. Nanashi felt like she should ask him as well, but opted not to. She gloated inwardly about not having to share with him.

"Nanashi?" Kurama asked. She thought he was prompting her to offer Hiei some of the green tea cheesecake. "What did you do to your hand?"

Nanashi breathed an inward sigh of relief. "Nothing much," she replied coolly. "I scratched it up." Louder, she added, "Jin cleaned it and wrapped it for me."

"Jin? Isn't he the ginger Yusuke beat?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yep. That's him," she answered. "He left before you guys got here."


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the Dark Tournament went by Nanashi in a whirl wind blur; thanks to Jin. She managed to continue seeing him under Hiei's nose. She felt like he would have an issue if he knew about them. He was not anything to her, she would tell herself. With an awkward, but short explanation to Yukina, she was able to have a few private moments alone with Jin.

A knock came upon the door. Nanashi opened the door to see Jin there, smiling. "Hi," he breathed seductively.

Nanashi grabbed his hand and pulled him in. She shut the door, and led him to her bed. She laid down. She pulled him down on top of her and frenched him, rather enjoying her luck at being with this handsome man, all alone. He was not the best kisser, but she could still enjoy being with him.

He kissed her all over her mouth, face, behind her ears, and down her neck. He now longer nipped at her neck since she told him a few make out sessions ago not to. While he did so, Nanashi ran her hands all over his torso, focusing on his chest. She always had to awkwardly move about his sash. It was harder to move out of the way than it seemed. He sat up and had Nanashi, biting her lip, was looking forward to the next part. He reached down to the end of her shirt and pulled it off over her head. Nanashi propped herself on her elbows while he unhooked her purple, lacy bra. He set her back down on her back and removed the bra. He smiled down at her and licked his lips. He brought his mouth down to one of her breast and kissed it. He cupped it with one hand, pushing the center up and licked it over and over again. Nanashi's breathing quickened.

"Like that?" he asked and then continued onto the other breast. Next he sat up above her and took both breast in her hands; squeezing, rubbing, and caressing them. It felt so good to Nanashi. So good that she involuntarily thought of Hiei again. It happened at least twice when she was alone with Jin; never on purpose. She forced herself to look up at Jin. He looked down at her and smiled, still continuing his ministrations. He bent his head down and kissed her mouth.

Next, he slid his hands down to her waist, turned over, and brought her down on top of him; never breaking the kiss. His hands stroked up and down her waist. Nanashi felt his hard manhood pressing against his thigh and shifted away from it. It was not the first time she brushed against it, but he never said anything about it; until now.

Jin broke the kiss and confessed, "I want you."

Nanashi froze. "No," she replied.

He brought his hands down to the top of her thighs and stroked. "Please," he begged. "I'm not him."

Nanashi removed his hands and set them on the bed. He sighed dejectedly. He meant Taiki, but Nanashi thought of Hiei first. Her breath hitched. She climbed off of him and sat at the side of the bed. Jin sat up and stroked her hair at the base of her head. He sat up behind her, pulled her face to his and kissed her gently on the lips. He grabbed her shirt and bra and sat them in her lap.

He kissed her shoulder and spoke against it, "we can't do this anymore. I can't see you anyway once you go back to the human world. I wanted you once, just once before that beautiful." He kissed her shoulder again.

"Then we shouldn't," Nanashi replied. "I don't know what I want," she lied. It was Hiei and she knew it. She realized she was just realizing she was using Jin and felt terrible. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Jin asked, "What did you say?"

She spoke a little louder, "I'm sorry." She meant she was sorry for using him, but he took it as an apologizing for telling him no.

Jin got off the bed, readjusted his sash, and went to the door. With his hand on the knob, he look back to her and said, "Goodbye beautiful. If you ever change your mind, come and find me."


	16. Chapter 16

Nanashi was tired after a long day at school. She, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke had missed so much class while at the Dark Tournament; equaling up to an impressive amount of homework for each. Nanashi half dragged herself up to the small three bedroom apartment she shared with lazy cousin and rarely seen aunt. After kicking off her shoes, and dropping her bag carelessly by the door, Nanashi sighed. On the walk home, she, as usual was remembering back to a moment she spent training for the Dark Tournament; even though in the end the Mysterious Masked Fighter took her spot on the team. She still day-dreamed about Hiei and the kiss she gave him, and much more in, spite of herself. Things she had concluded would never happen.

Trudingly, she went through the apartment, to her own small bedroom, and plopped herself back first down on her bed and sighed. Thinking to herself, she wondered 'What to do for today. Homework? Nah. Yusuke won't be home for hours as usual. I never see my aunt before 9 o'clock. I supposed I could call Keiko or something.' She rolled over on her stomach, hugged her pillow and gruff-ed. That was when she saw him.

She screamed out in surprise. Hiei was standing there, between her bookcase and desk, looking at her intently; hands in his pockets. She sat up on her knees and hugged her pillow tightly to her chest.

"What, what are you doing here?" she whispered quietly.

"What do you think?" he replied just as quietly.

She looked at him curiously, wondering what he wanted. He walked over to her on her twin bed. He brought his face right up to hers. She fell back, startled. She was now sitting on her backside. Hiei huffed and steeled his nerve.

Hiei leaned his face down to hers and spoke softly, "I wonder if you've thought about what I've thought about?" With that, he grabbed her behind her head and kissed her. At first, she was stunned still. Gradually, she realized it was real and not her imagination. She began to kiss Hiei back. Hiei deepened the kiss, introducing his tongue into her mouth, while pushing her down to the bed. She felt a bit nervous because her school uniform skirt was half way up her thighs. Nanashi broke off the kiss by moving her head to the side and breathed deep.

Hiei stood up and caressed Nanashi's thigh. "I'll be right back," he purred.

Hiei walked out of her room and shut the door. Nanashi breathed heavily, realizing what was coming. What she wanted to come. Nervously, she sat up and looked down inside of her shirt and was miffed. She was wearing a hideous, old, white bra that day. If she was thinking what Hiei was thinking, she needed a better bra, stat. Quickly, she got off her bed and went to the top drawer of her dresser. Muttering to herself, she rummaged around until she found the bra she wanted; a lacy, purple bra. She dug it out, and closed the drawer. With haste, she pulled her uniform top off, unsnapped her old bra, took it off, and dropped it on the floor. Clumsily, she began to put on her lacy bra. That was when she heard the door open. She turned around, her breasts still exposed. Hiei was standing in the doorway, smirking.

As he sauntered over to her, he looked her up and down. She could not do anything but breathe heavily. When Hiei reached her, he bent down and picked up her old bra and threw it across the room.

"You won't be needing that," he said. Then, he reached over, grabbed her lacy bra, and threw it across the room as well. It landed next to the other bra. "Or that." He pushed her against the dresser, grabbed her face, stood on his tip toes, and pulled in her for a deep kiss. While kissing, he began stroking the side of her waist. As his hand moved up, he pulled his face away and questioned, "May I?"

Nanashi nodded, too nervous to speak. Hiei tentatively reached his hand up to her breast and cupped and caressed it. Nanashi let out a soft moan and tried to stifle it with the back of her hand. Hiei noticed and spoke, "you don't need to be quiet. I made sure no one would hear us... Or walk in on us."

With that, Hiei kissed down her neck and chest until he reached her other breast. Being shorter than she was, he was the perfect height to comfortably align himself with her breast. Still caressing the other one, Hiei took her other nipple into her mouth and began to suckle it. As he did so, Nanashi's chest heaved with how he was making her feel. Hiei enjoyed touching her, growing a bit rougher as time went on. All too soon, Hiei removed his mouth and hand from her chest, and placed both hands on her waist. He then slid his hands down her backside and picked her up. Nanashi let out a little gasp. She wrapped her legs around him. Still holding her easily up, Hiei walked them both over to her bed and dropped her down, unraveling her legs from around him.

Nanashi propped herself up on her arms and watched as Hiei as he took his scarf, cloak and tank top off. She liked what she saw. She licked her lips involuntarily. Once he was topless, he looked her over. He leaned over her, brought one knee between her legs, and kissed her more. Next, he pushed her down roughly and deepened his kissing. He wanted her to point where he could almost not control himself or his actions. He did not want to hurt her, much, so he had to remain in control of himself. He broke the kiss, and began kissing up and down her face, neck and shoulders. Nervously, Nanashi figured it was her turn.

Hesitantly, Nanashi pushed up against him. When he pulled up, she rolled him over and laid on top of him, french kissing him. Shakily, she stroked his chest and torso underneath her. As she stroked one of his nipples, Hiei reached up and grabbed one of her breast and squeezed. Together, they teased one another. Feeling distracted, Nanashi reached for Hiei's hand and removed it from her breast. Nanashi began to kiss down his neck and onto his chest and torso. She kissed and licked all over; not exactly sure where would be best, besides the nipples.

Eventually Hiei grabbed her under arms and pulled her back up so they were face to face. "I want you," Nanashi breathed. "Please."

Breathtakingly quick, Hiei grabbed her and brought her down at the head of her bed. Fumbling, he unzipped her skirt and pulled it off. Nanashi looked down and noticed she also had an old, ugly pair of panties on. She sighed annoyingly.

"What's wrong?" Hiei asked, looking up at her.

Nanashi brought herself back. "Oh... it's... um, nothing."

He gave her a quizzical look and pulled his hands away from her body.

Nanashi caved, turning red. "I don't like, um, what I'm still wearing...I hadn't planned for this."

Hiei chuckled. "Oh. I have." He reaches into his pocket and pulled out a condom. He laid it between her breast. He reached down and pulled off her panties; never taking his eyes off her eyes. "I don't think you're wearing anything anymore," he whispered as he stroked her inner thigh.

Nanashi began to breath deeply and brought her hands to her turning red face. She felt extremely nervous on top of feeling so aroused. Hiei brought his mouth up to her ear, cupped her mound, and questioned, "I've never had a virgin before. How do you want it?"

Nanashi pulled her hands away from her face in shock. "What?"

Hiei nibbled on her ear. "Like this?" he asked as he pressed his middle finger deeply inside of her, searchingly.

Nanashi gasped in shock. When he cannot go any higher, Hiei realized what she meant by what. "You're not a virgin are you?"

Nanashi shook her head and explained, "Just an old boyfriend, a a a human, from my old city. It was only a few times. I, um, didn't, uh...I'm not a slut..."

Hiei furrowed his brow. He was clearly not a fan on this news. He took his finger out of her and asked again, a bit more gruffly, "how do you want it?" When Nanashi did not reply, he asked, "fingers or tongue? Which do you prefer?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I've never, um, enjoyed..."

Hiei realized what she meant. He sat up straight. Smirking, he replied, "I'll fix that."

He brought himself down to the apex of thighs and set to work. Testingly, he teased her clit with his tongue. Nanashi had never felt anything like it. She did not know what she felt exactly, but she liked it. She felt as if she could not get enough air in her lungs and began panting. Next, his tongue went down a bit lower and licked testily. Hieii grabbed her thighs, pushed her legs apart more, pushed her folds out of the way, and thrusted his tongue in as deep as he could. She panted noisily. His tongue felt so wet and everywhere at once. Quicker than she expected, she coud not take much more of it. Hiei was relentless. She took a deep breath and came for the first time with a moan. Hiei pulled his mouth away and snickered. Lazily, he kissed back up to her neck. After that, he laid down beside her. "How was that?" He kicked his pants off and pulled off his boxers.

Nanashi turned to him and kissed him. The condom fell between them. Hiei grabbed her face and pushed her down towards his cock. Nanashi, a little unsure what to do, nodded timidly. She would do what he wanted, but she was not sure how. She felt scared to even look at it. She took a shaky breath and brought her mouth down on him; with no clue how to do it.

She barely touched him when she felt Hiei grabbed her jaw and pull her away. "Owe," she protested as he squeezed it.

"Do you like having teeth?" he hissed through his teeth.

She pushed at his hand until he took it off of her and timidly answered, "yeah..." She rubbed her now sore mouth.

"If you ever use your teeth on me like that again, I'll remove them one by one," he threatened.

"I'm sorry," she apologized under her breath.

"How are you not a virgin and don't know how to give head?"

"I... never learned. I wasn't taught, I... uh," she felt so embarrassed that she brought her face to his thigh and whined.

"Let me get this straight, I don't get your virginity, but I have to teach you how to please me?" She whined again, worried he would leave. "You wasted it on some stupid human. Use your hand. I'll teach you what I like another time."

She brought her hand up to him timidly. She wrapped her hand around him and just squeezed. Hiei jerked and stopped her with his hand on her.

Hiei gritted his teeth, "not like that. Like this." He guided her hand around him and went up and down. When he was satisfied, he stopped guiding her and let her work on him on her own. He grew harder under her semi-novice hand. After a short time, he took her hand off of him, pulled her up to the top of the bed, and rolled on top of her.

He was about to enter her when he stopped himself. "Urgh, where is the condom?"

Nanashi fumbled and grabbed the condom that somehow had slid behind her shoulder. She handed it to him. Hastily, he tore the package open and slipped it on to his member. Hiei positioned himself, with her legs around his torso. "May I?" he asked.

Nanashi breathed "yes..."

He slid himself instead of her and laid his body down on top of her. He buried his face into her neck. She cried out as it hurt. It felt tight, like thick pressure. She was not sure if she could handle it. She began to whimper. Hiei brought himself completely down on top of her, wrapping his arms around her, and pushing ever deeper. She gripped and scratched at his back in response to the pain.

She called out, "please. Slow down. Ah ha."

He stopped completely at first, swore, but then pulled out a bit and went slower. It still hurt, but she could handle it. She still gripped him and laid her head back against her pillow. Slowly, he was able to speed up and she was able to take it. He swore when he came. He pulled out quickly, pulled the condom off, and laid his head down between Nanashi's breasts. When he mustered the energy, he roused himself and kissed Nanashi on the mouth, roughly nipping at her bottom lip. He was not done with her yet.

Hiei shifted so he was beside her on her bed. He reached his hand down to her mound and slipped two fingers inside of her. She gasped because she was not expecting anything of the sort. She had never heard of a guy doing that before.

Hiei chuckled and commented, "if I don't do this to you, how will you know which way you like better?"

She came unimaginably quick and he pulled his fingers out.

"If you want it, next time my hand first," Hiei spoke.

Nanashi had never felt so blissfully tired and achy at the same time. With little effort, she fell dozed off.

When she awoke, she realized she was dressed in her school uniform again and now tucked in under her covers. The sun was just beginning to set. She wondered if it was just a vividly wonderful dream, but then realized there was something in the crook of her arm. She reached over and grabbed the small package. It smelled faintly of herbs. Attached with a rubber band was a note reading: "drink this everyday." Nanashi, puzzled sat up. She opened the package and saw inside were tea bags, seven rows of four. Smiling, she realized her new lover wanted more, but also wanted to be safe.


	17. Chapter 17

Hiei visited Nanashi often in the next coming weeks. At first the wind serpent protested and even tried to bite Hiei a few times, but Nanashi convinced him she was alright; that Hiei's roughness was desireable to her. When she was awake, they slept together often. At first, Hiei mainly wanted head until she perfected it. When she was asleep, he would visit her dreams to talk. It was difficult for her to stay asleep at first, but eventually she got used to it. She did most of the talking; often about her favorite books or cooking her favorite recipes.

She drank the tea faithfully; even though at first it made her feel nauseated. Tonight was a Saturday night. Yusuke was doing whatever Yusuke does while Nanashi had just gotten home from the cinema with Shizuru. From the looks of it, Aunt Atsuko was passed out drunk early on the couch in the living room. The TV was on, making indiscriminate noise. Nanashi checked on her aunt, sure she was still breathing. She was.

Nanashi went into her bedroom, only to see Hiei laying on her bed, shirtless and reading. His sword was propped up against the the side of the bed. He looked up from the book and saw her. He snapped the book shut and beckoned her. Nanashi hesitated in the doorway and look over towards the living room. He gave her a curious look.

"My... my aunt," she whispered.

He sat up and swung his legs around the side of the bed. "What have I told you before about the room when I'm here?"

"That no one will hear us if the door is shut."

"Exactly."

"But my aunt-"

"Shut the door."

"Won't she still hear us?"

"Not with the door shut."

"Where did you come up with that spell?"

"It's not a spell."

"What is it then?"

"Not a spell."

Nanashi sighed, entered the room, and closed the door.

She walked over to him, swung her legs around him, and sat down on his lap. He brought his hands around her hips. "What is it then, if not a spell?"

Hiei moved to kiss her, but she put a finger to his lips and pushed him back. He took her finger in his mouth and nipped it gently. She pulled her hand back and rubbed herself along his torso. He gripped her hips tightly. She bent her forward and licked his lips. He made for another kiss, but she pulled her head back out of reach. He growled.

"What do I get if I tell you?" he asked.

"What do you want?" she countered.

He smirked. She knew what he wanted he wanted and her throat hurt just thinking about it.

"Alright, but first what is it? Exactly it is and not not what it's not. Or else, no deal. And, I get to start with my hand."

"Suggestive hypnotism. If someone hears it you scream, they don't care. Won't even remember. If I'm in here, no one will want to come in. Now then-"

"How is it not a spell?"

"I'm no wizard or anything from that book you have. Green's not my color. I'm not a wicked witch either" She glared at him. "It's from my Jagan eye. I set it up the first night I took you."

Nanashi bit her lip. She figured that was as good an answer as she would get. Making him wait a little more, she asked "what book are you reading? Is it any good?"

"No more questions," he snapped. He took her hand put it on the hem of his black pants. "Now, I kept my end of the bargain." She reached in side the hem and stroked him. He sighed. She kissed him on the mouth. She took his hands from her hips and stood up. She dropped to her knees. He stood up and helped her take off his pants and boxers. She began with hands; first one and then when it got tired, the other. While rubbing him, she kissed, nipped, and licked where she could reach. When both of her hands were tired, she switched to her mouth, focusing on the tip. She was extra careful to keep her teeth out of the way. Hiei moaned and grabbed her head, pulling her hair. She took in as much as he could, gagging here and there. When he was close he started to thrust into her mouth. She did not resist. When he came, she swallowed. He let her hair go and she pulled away, coughing.

He sat back down on the bed and said, "You're finally getting better. I've got to start keeping secrets from you more often if that's what I get for confessing."

He reached down and grabbed her under her arms and pulled her up to her feet. Panting a bit, he snapped his fingers and requested, "strip for me Nishi."

She did as she was told. He watched, smiling. When she was clothes free, he reached out and touched the bottom of her torso with his finger tips. "Someone's wet," he commented. He took his hand away and then grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her roughly over to him, and passed him to the bed. She landed on front, legs hanging off the bed. Hiei still had her wrists and used them to flip her over. He pinned her wrists to the bed and straddled her. "Where to start first?" he asked. When she went to say something, he put a finger to mouth. "A a ah," he said. She gave him a dirty look. "Don't like that either do you?" He took his finger from her mouth and asked "what if I start here?" he teased her wet opening. "Or here?" He moved up to her clit. She went to grabbed his hand with hers, but he caught it instead and held it down above her head. "I'll start here," he said and then kissed her hard. He nipped at her lips. He forced his tongue in and out of her mouth. As he kissed, he gripped her wrists harder. There would be bruises in the morning.

He pulled his mouth off of her and let her wrists go. He got off of her and then the bed. "Get to the top of the bed. Now," he instructed. Nanashi did as she was told. Hiei had his pants in his hands and was digging through his pockets. He pulled out what looked like a black, silky ribbon. He dropped the pants and moved over to her. He tied her wrists up to her head board of her bed. Once tied, he tested them to make sure they were not too tight, but that she would not be able to get free. He then picked up his sheathed sword and laid it, handle up between her legs.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"You'll see," he replied. He placed one hand under her head, forcing her to kiss him more and grabbed one of her breast and squeezed. Nanashi struggled against him, but he did not relent. He pinched her nipple roughly. He kept up the rough process. His hands switched places and repeated the process. When he was done he took his hands away. Nanashi was panting. She looked down and saw he was hard again. He brought his hand down to her legs and pushed one away from the other more. He then put three fingers inside of her and spread them, widening her tight gap a bit.

"What... what are you doing?" she questioned. She looked down at his hand. He pulled his now slick fingers out of her. He picked up his sword by the hilt and lined it up with her opening. "Oh," she gasped. "Um...I..."

"I've wanted to use this on you for a while. It's clean. It's narrower than I am and you can handle me," Hiei replied.

Nanashi bit her lip and considered. "Not by much," she replied. Hiei looked at her expectantly. "Okay," she consented and then gasped and moaned as he slide it quickly inside of her. She had expected him to keep thrusting in and out, but he stopped about three quarters of the way down the hilt and held it there. He then pushed the tops of her fold away and made contact with her clit with his mouth. She cried out in surprise. He was rough with her down there too. He kept one hand on the hilt so it would not slip out of her. He would twist it around occasionally. The first three times she was about to come, he pull his mouth away and nip and kiss around her folds. Nanashi protested each time.

"What's wrong Nishi?" he would ask each time she protested.

"You know why," she responded the first time.

He countered with, "if you're going to get cheeky, I can gag you too." After that, she would not answer his questions.

Finally, he allowed her come. It lasted longer than usual. "Hiei..." she breathed.

"What?" he asked sarcastically. He removed the sword hilt and dropped it down to the floor.

He placed himself on top of her. She could tell he was harder. She was worried he might want another blow job. Once a night was more than enough for her. Instead, he rubbed against her mound, careful not to let it slide inside.

Nanashi's breath quickened. "Please," she begged. He did not stop rubbing against her.

"Please what?" he retorted.

"Please... I want it."

"Want what?"

"You."

"Where?"

"Inside me."

"Put that all together and maybe I will."

"I want you inside me, please," she begged loudly, pulling against the ribbon.

He was still rubbing when he consented, "alright. You've been a good girl tonight."

He stopped rubbing and pulled away. He took her legs and put them over his shoulders. He then slipped himself inside of her. He brought himself down on top of her a midst her sudden cry. She was not in pain this time, but in ecstasy. It no longer hurt when he was inside of her. She came again immediately. He swore as she came around him. He picked this position purposefully because of how intense it was for her. He held her face with his hands, forced his mouth on hers, and made her keep kissing him. She screamed against his mouth the next two times she came. Just because no one could hear her scream, did not mean he would let her. She blacked out for a second on the last one. He came with her on the last one.

He let her face go and slid off her. He untied the ribbon from her wrists and rubbed them a bit ruffly. He lead his head down between her breasts. She wrapped her arms gently around his back.

"Will you stay the night this time?" she asked quietly.

"For a bit," he replied.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Nanashi woke in the mid-morning. Hiei had been gone hours before that. He never failed to leave after she fell asleep, but he always dressed her in PJs before he leaved, just in case Yusuke or Aunt Atsuko saw her. Sometimes he even left before hand, leaving her to dress herself. At least the cuddling had gotten a bit better.

Groggily, Nanashi dragged herself out of bed. She rubbed her eyes and then looked down at her wrist and sighed. There were bruises again, splotchy finger marks. No mystery about where those came from. Nanashi mumbled, "he needs to have better control over himself. Honestly."

Nanashi got dressed, purposefully picking a dark grey top with long sleeves that were narrow around her wrists. Hiei had left the black ribbon behind, so she tied her hair up with it. She was training with Kurama in about an hour and she decided her bruises would not be a good thing to show off. It was unseasonably hot outside too, so she selected a pair of shorts to go with her long sleeve shirt. Thankfully, Hiei had not bruised or scratched up her thighs this time.

Once she drank a cup of tea Hiei had given her and chased it with a biscuit, she was on her way to meet Kurama. They trained only once a week since the Dark Tournament; always in that same park he took her to that one fateful day. It was the park Hiei essentially lived in as well. While biking there, she wondered vaguely if he watched them train. She was sweating already when she arrived. Kurama was waiting for her patiently.

The training did not last as long as usual. Nanashi was feeling nauseous and was sweating profusely. Kurama made her stop and gave her the rest of his water. He sat her under the shade of a near by tree.

"Thanks," she panted. On top of it all, she felt lightheaded. "I'll be ready to start up again in about five minutes."

Kurama disagreed. "You overheated. Your body needs rest. And water. What have you eaten today?"

"A biscuit. And tea. I haven't been feeling well... It's nothing."

"Any sugar in the tea?"

"No."

"Wait right here, I'll be right back."

Nanashi stayed put and Kurama came back ten minutes later with a food truck sandwich, bag of chips, and a sports drink. He handed them to Nanashi and instructed her to eat.

She did so, despite her upset stomach.

Kurama put a hand to her forehead. "You're still too warm. If you have a tank top on under your shirt, take off the shirt. If not, roll up your sleeves. You shouldn't have worn a shirt like that anyway with the weather like this."

Nanashi's stomach rolled in panic. "I'm fine... not tank top."

"Roll up your sleeves then."

Nanashi did not move.

"Nanashi?"

She sighed and rolled up one sleeve and then the other.

Kurama stared at the bruises on her wrists. Gingerly, he took one arm in his hands and asked "were you attacked?"

Nanashi shook her head.

"What happened?"

Nanashi closed her eyes and turned her head away from him.

"Where did you get that ribbon?"

Nanashi made a feeble lie, "uh... Yusuke gave it to me as a gift."

"I see. And is it Yusuke who you smell like? Did he bruise you? Or was it someone else?" When she did not respond again, Kurama asked "was it Hiei?"

"Yes," she confessed.

She did not have to look at Kurama's face to tell he was upset. She could sense in the air.

"He told me about you two, but he said he was being gentle. Promised he wouldn't hurt you if I didn't tell anyone. Clearly he lied to me." When Nanashi stayed silent, he continued. "I made the tea for you. Pregnancy with a demon is a very dangerous thing. Has he hurt you in other ways?"

Nanashi felt tears prick her eyes, thinking about a time he scratched her thighs. "Not on purpose," she said quietly. "It doesn't hurt at the time very much. He'd stop if I asked. I'm sure he would."

"Then why haven't you? Are scared to tell him no."

Nanashi shook her head. "It's not that. I can't explain why, but I like his roughness."

"You may think he's being rough, but he may think he's being gentle. When he decides to get rough in his vocabulary or looses control, he could break bones." Nanashi reminded back to the time he almost broke her wrist before the Dark Tournament. "If he looses control to the point where his demon side comes out, he could kill you without intending to."

Nanashi looked at him. "He wouldn't."

"He wouldn't want to. Has he bitten you anywhere? To the point where he broke the skin?"

"No..."

"Don't let him. Don't ever let him break the skin. Demons can go into a feeding frenzy when they taste human blood. Sometimes even the smell can do it." Nanashi remembered back to when he sniffed her scraped up hand. He seemed to enjoy the smell.

"What should I do?" she asked.

"Tell him. Tell him he's not being gentle enough. Make him see your bruises he caused. You don't deserve to be abused like this; whether he intends it or not. If he doesn't stop, tell me. I'll talk to him."

"Is that why the wind serpent would try to bite him?"

"Possibly. Just be careful with him. And eat a full meal when you drink the tea."

Nanashi laughed at the last comment. She had a lot of thinking to do...


	19. Chapter 19

Five nights later, Hiei came to Nanashi again in person. They had not spoken or seen each other since the night he bruised her wrist. Kurama made her up an herb solvent that made the discoloration and tenderness go away.

Nanashi was laying in bed under the covers, on the verge of falling asleep. She usually slept on her side, facing the window. Hiei came through her window silently. Without her noticing, he unhooked his sword belt, kicked off his shoes and socks, and removed his scarf, cloak, and tank top. He walked over to her bed, as quiet as death.

The wind serpent sensed him. It woke up, shocking Nanashi awake, and snapped his jaw at Hiei. Hiei stayed put. When Nanashi tried to grabbed the wind serpent, he dodged her hand and snapped again.  
"Stop it," she commanded vocally.

The wind serpent gave Hiei a muted hiss, but obeyed and faded away.

Nanashi half set up in her bed and asked, "what time is it?"

Hiei looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. "11:07," he answered.

"Ohhm," Nanashi half said.

Hiei still stood where he stopped. Nanashi yawned. "What's up?" she asked. She figured he was here for sex, but Hiei seemed apprehensive. She looked at him sleepily.

"It won't bit me, will it?" Hiei asked.

"No, of course not. I told him not to bite anyone without my permission. I promise I won't let him hurt you."

Hiei stared at her neck and shoulders intensely; worried the wind serpent might change its mind and disobey her. The wind serpent obviously did not like him at all.

Nanashi shook her head, which was still fuzzy from sleep. She yawned again and looked at him, expectantly but nervously. The air held an intense atmosphere.

Hiei moved over to her, keeping one eye on the wind serpent's resting place. She kissed him lightly on the lips. He kissed back. He broke the kiss, inhaled deeply, and pushed her down to the bed forcefully. Nanashi gasped nervously. He placed his lips back on her and kissed and nipped her lips furiously.

After a few tries, Nanashi was able to stop the kiss. "Hiei..." she breathed.

"What?" he asked, going to kiss her again. He had her pinned down with his body.

"Please... please be gentle... tonight. Please," she requested.

Hiei raised himself up with his arms. "I have been gentle," he retorted.

"More gentle then," Nanashi requested. She reached up with her hand and stroked his face.

Hiei raised his head out of her reach and swore. Nanashi moved her hand down to stroke his chest.

Hiei closed his eyes for a brief second.

"I'll try," he promised. "I thought I have been."

"I-, you've left bruises," she confessed.

Hiei gritted his teeth. He knew he had and should have avoided it. He brought his face back down to her and kissed her again, deepening into a french kiss as softly as he could muster.

Nanashi gently flipped him over on his back. He offered no resistance, even when the kiss got interrupted; something he never liked. Nanashi kissed up and down his neck, focusing on the back of his ears. He really liked when she kissed and licked there. He gripped the bed sheets instead of her as she did so. She moved mouth down to his ribs and kissed and blew on them gently. It made him shiver. Next, she hesitantly played with his chest. Worried she might over excite him and he would get aggressive. He kept his hands off of her, tearing a bit at her sheets with his finger nails.

She kissed his mouth again, softly. He reached up to her PJ shirt and began to unbutton it one by one; careful not to rip any off or to touch her. Nanashi broke the kiss and half sat up so he could better access all the buttons. When the last button was undone, he pulled off the top. Her breast were free because she was bra free. Hiei shook with anticipation and self control. He just wanted to throw her to the bed and make her beg him for release.

He opted instead to sit up and position her so she was in his lap. His head was aligned with her breast. He took one in his hand and rubbed around it gently. The other hand rested on her lower back. She shivered at his moves. He rubbed her nipple with his thumb back and forth and back and forth. Nanashi's breathe shook from it. Next, his hand joined his other one on her lower back. Nanashi threw her head back, exposing herself completely to him. He somewhat awkwardly licked each nipple alternatively while his hands slid up and down her low back and back side.

She brought her head back up and looked at him, all red faced. She slid off his lap and down to the bed slowly. She tugged his hand slightly and he bent down over her. She reached her down to his pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them. His cock was semi-hard. She reached into his boxers and began to rub him up and down. He moaned breathlessly. Nanashi bit her lip and rubbed a little harder. He lay down next to her, turned so she could a good grip on him. He tore at the sheets again with his hands. He could not help it. Nanashi fumbled to pull his pants and boxers completely off. He helped her readily. When they were off, she brought her mouth to his cock and sucked. He gasped and tore the sheets some more. He had taught her how to please him well. He just wanted to take her in his arms and never let go.

All too soon, Nanashi took her mouth away. Hiei went to protest, but saw she was removing her PJ bottoms and panties. Once naked, she lay down on her back next to him. He resisted the urge to jump on top of her. Instead, he put one finger inside of her and teased. She enjoyed every moment of it. After he introduced a second finger, she came, panting. He still kept his hands off her, despite the desire to hold her down and fuck her. He moaned at the thought of it.

Nanashi pulled herself up and mounted him. She him inside of her with her sitting straight up. They thrusted together. When Hiei grabbed her thighs, she stopped. She took his hands off of her. He moved them aggressively and used them to prop himself up.

He could tell she was tiring out from thrusting. Instead of grabbing for her and forcing her, Hiei requested, "get off me and get on your knees."

Nanashi did as she was told. "And hands," he added as he moved behind her. She obeyed. He took her from behind, trying not to be mean about it. He kept one hand on her thighs at a grip that was just strong enough to keep his thrust going. The other hand hung by his side.

It took longer than usual for him to come, but it was less intense for Nanashi. "Oh...Nishi," he moaned.

After he had come, he pulled out. Nanashi moved away from him and laid curled up, on her side. He kept his distance. Not trusting himself to be near her. Part of him considered taking her again aggressively; to make her scream and struggle and cry out and beg. He opted instead to get dressed. Nanashi called to him. He looked back at her and shook. "I can't," he admitted. "I want to make you beg. I wouldn't be gentle." With that, he mustered all of his self control and left.


	20. Chapter 20

Hiei left a saddened Nanashi and went to see Kurama. He came through the fox's bedroom window. He saw Kurama was asleep and went to him and shook him rudely.

"Wake up fox. I need your advice," Hiei commanded.

Kurama awoke with a start. "Hiei? What time is it? What's wrong?"

"Nanashi. She's scared of me. How do I stop that?"

"Don't hurt her." Kurama yawned. "Simple as that."

Hiei picked up on the first comment. "How do about that?"

Kurama caught his mistake. "I saw the bruises. You can't keep doing that."

"When?"

"A couple of days ago. I'm half asleep Hiei. Give me a chance to process."

"Did she show you?"

Kurama sighed and explained, "she overheated in our training but would not roll her long sleeves up. She was hiding her wrists. I only figured out it was you because of the black ribbon and she smelled like you. On top of the fact that I figured you wanted the tea for her. You've never did specify who you wanted it for."

"You remember the ribbon?"

"It was the same color as the one used on me once."

"That was two years ago."

"So? I still remember. I also recall you were abusive then too. That's what ended our relationship."

"I'm not abusive."

"Bruises are abusive."

"This wouldn't be a problem if she hadn't told you."

"She didn't tell me. I figured it out. And it is a problem."

Hiei sighed, taking it in. "How do I stop? What if I loose control?"

"Just stop. Simple as that. If she resists you, you're probably hurting her." Kurama paused. "You haven't lost control yet? Even with the bruising?"

"No. I want to sometimes, but I can't."

That made Kurama nervous. If he lost control, the results could be disastrous. "What stops you?"

"What would I do without her?"

"Do you love her?"

"Love's a stupid emotion."

"Really? I love you, like a friend anyway."

"Still a stupid emotion. I'm not by the way."

"You haven't considered making her your mate?"

"No," Hiei lied.

Kurama gave him a look.

"Okay, maybe I did. Ugh, I don't know. What if I get to go back to the Demon World? To go home? I can't take her with me. It's no place for a human. Besides, mating involves drinking her blood straight from the source. I've avoided that, even when it meant not seeing her for over a week. What should I do?"

"Don't leave marks on her skin."

"I'm not sure if I know how to do that..."

Kurama pondered and took a risk. "I could help you with that. Just one time though. If she's okay with it."

Hiei stared at him. It was such a bold suggestion. He considered. Hiei would not mind another encounter with Kurama.

"I thought you were gay?"

"So. Doesn't mean I can't touch a girl."

"Well...how should we ask her?"

Kurama interest peaked.


	21. Chapter 21

The following school day, Kurama set up a study session with Nanashi for the school exams coming up. Nanashi thought it was too early to study, but Kurama insisted it was never too early at their high school. He also insisted on Friday night at 7 P.M. She thought the time was weird, but he said it was the soonest night that worked for him and that if they stayed up late, he could sleep in in the morning; and that he did not want to miss his mother's home cooked meal.

Come Friday night, Nanashi and Yusuke had just finished up the dinner she cooked. Yusuke dipped out right afterward. He had mysteriously found a large amount of arcade tokens by the garbage cans when he took the trash out earlier that morning. He and Kuwabara planed to us them all.

Kurama came over after she had finished cleaning up. He had his bag in tow. When she asked if he wanted to study in the kitchen or living room, but he suggested her room instead. Puzzled, Nanashi agreed. She headed toward her bedroom and Kurama followed. Once she opened the door, she saw Hiei on her bed and stopped.

"Um..." she hummed. She looked from Kurama and back to Hiei.

"Hiei, I think we need to explain ourselves now."

"Agreed. Fox?"

Nanashi was speechless in her confusion.

Kurama began to explain. "We both had an idea-"

Hiei interrupted, "his idea. But I agreed to it if you do."

It was as if a lightbulb went on in Nanashi's head. "Oh," she breathed. "I mean, can it..." Nanashi looked over to Hiei. "Will you be jealous?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

Hiei nodded.

Nanashi heard the door shut softly. Kurama came up behind and touched her waist. "He's more worried you'll be jealous. I could show him how best to be gentle and nice. Well?" he asked right by her ear.

Nanashi looked into Hiei's eyes. He gave her a hopeful look. "Okay," she agreed, without taking her eyes away from Hiei's.

Kurama pushed her hair away from her neck and then wrapped his arms lightly around her waist. He slowly kissed at her neck. Her breath shook. Hiei pulled himself off the bed and stood precariously close to her. He stood on his tip toes, grabbed her face with no force, and began kissing her.

Kurama's arms unraveled from her waist and trailed down to the bottom of her shirt. He brought his hands under her shirt and stroked her stomach. His hands exposed her waist. He reached higher, coming in contact with the bottom of her bra. Thankfully, one she thought was sexy. Same for her panties. Hiei pulled away from his kiss. Nanashi whined.

"Patience baby," Kurama whispered as he pulled her shirt above her head.

"Nice bra," Hiei commented. "I like this one."

Nanashi blushed. Hiei began kissing between her breasts. Kurama reached down to her skirt and unzipped, then unbuttoned it. Nanashi did not want to stop him. She never dreamed she would be with two men, well boy and demon anyway, ever. Kurama pushed the skirt down as far as he could and let it drop to the floor. Nanashi awkwardly stepped out of it. Hiei stepped back and looked up and down with a smile. Kurama grabbed her breast outside of her bra while Hiei stroked her over her panties. They made her moan breathlessly.

Hiei reached behind her with his other hand and unhooked her bra. Kurama helped him remove it from her. Next, the removed her panties together. Kurama pushed down as far as he was able while Hiei took them all the way down to the ground and helped her step out of them. Nanashi stumbled a bit.

Hiei smirked. "Careful."

To Nanashi's surprise, Hiei did not get back up. Instead he stayed on his knees and brought himself up to her mound. He began to kiss and lick at her clit. Nanashi's breath shook and she trembled a bit. Kurama wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her up. Hiei had only tried to take her once while she was standing. She fell over before he was done. Having Kurama hold her up kept her from falling over again.

Kurama took his other hand and reached back behind her. Slowly, he stroked it down her back, under her backside, and slipped a finger inside of her wet mound. She whimpered as he began to stroke her g-spot in tandem with Hiei on her clit. Her legs began to shake. Hiei added his hand on her hips to keep her still. She felt as if she could not get enough air in her lungs. When she came with a muted scream.

Kurama took his hand away and Hiei stood back up. Kurama asked, "does she usually scream?"

Hiei winked at him and said, "wouldn't you like know? Anyway, your still clothed."

"So are you," Kurama replied.

Nanashi's legs recovered and she could stand on her own again. Kurama let her go and she turned around to him and kissed him. She broke the kiss and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Him next?" Hiei asked.

Nanashi blushed and nodded.

"Get behind him like he was with you," he ordered bossily.

Kurama was about to scold Hiei for his tone, but Nanashi was kissing him. Maybe she did like him a little mean.

Nanashi went behind Kurama. Hiei tried, but was too short to kiss him on his tip toes, so instead he told Nanashi to do it. It was a bit hard because she was behind him and he was taller, but they managed. While they kissed, Hiei guided her hands with his all over his chest. Kurama gasped as Hiei had her hands on his nipples. It felt good to him. Hiei left her hands where they were while he took Kurama's pants and boxers off. Kurama stepped out of them better than Nanashi did with her panties earlier.

Hiei got on his knees again. He reached up for one of Nanashi's hands and brought it down to the base of Kurama's manhood. Then he took the tip in his mouth. Kurama was surprised by how he felt. He grew harder under their teamwork. He pushed them away when he got to close. Hiei stood up and Kurama bent down and kiss him softly for a bit. while doing so, He loosely grabbed Nanashi's hand and guided her to behind Hiei. She took his scarf off. Kurama broke his kiss. They took his cloak and tank top off together. Kurama went back to kissing him. Nanashi stroked his chest they way he had her do to Kurama with one hand and brought her to the outside of his pants. She rubbed her hand around his member. Kurama began kissing his neck. Hiei moaned either from Nanashi's touch or Kurama's. When she undid his pants and reached inside, he leaned his head back to rest on her bosom. Kurama's hand joined hers for a little bit. He then pulled Hiei's pants off with his hands and boxers with his teeth. Kurama went to bring his mouth onto him, but Nanashi had the tip in her hands. Kurama opted instead to kiss him again. Kurama then began to kiss Nanashi some more.

Hiei asked, "how should we do this?"

Kurama suggested, "both of us in her at once?"

"We can try," Hiei replied.

Nanashi bit her lip. Kurama detached her hand from Hiei. Hiei slipped out from between them. Kurama took her hands in his and led her to the bed. He laid down on his back. Nanashi hesitated, but Hiei pressed against her back encouragingly. She hopped onto the bed and on top of Kurama. Kurama grabbed his member and pressed it questioningly against her mound. She nodded and he slipped inside. He was smaller than Hiei, but felt good. Kurama wrapped his arms around her and pulled him down to him, their bodies pressed together. Hiei climbed onto the bed directly behind her. Kurama put himself inside of her as far as he could. Hiei pushed her legs forward a bit. He tried to join inside of her with Kurama, but it hurt so badly, she protested. Hiei thought about continuing, but Kurama stopped him.

Kurama reminded him, "gentle. Remember?"

Hiei huffed, annoyed to not get in on the action. "Can I take you here?" he asked Nanashi, stroking at her next closest opening.

"Um..." was all she could respond.

Kurama asked, "have you done that before?"

Hiei replied "no. Not yet."

Kurama let go of Nanashi and slipped out of her. "Take me instead then," he told Hiei.

Hiei agreed. Kurama rolled Nanashi over onto her back and placed himself inside of her again. He thrust inside her slowly while Hiei prepared to take him. Once Hiei had his cock in him, Kurama sped up inside of Nanashi. Hiei reached around Nanashi and rubbed her clit. Nanashi gasped at it and then Kurama gasped as she tightened around him. He came inside of her in response. He pulled out of her and then half collapsed on top of her while Hiei finished.

"Nishi," Hiei asked after he caught his breath. "Did you come with him when I touched you?"

She shook her head.

Hiei pushed Kurama off of her. He lined his mouth up with her and made her come while Kurama held her in his arms. She clung to him and then cried against his neck when she came. Hiei took his mouth off of her and bite her inner thigh. Hard enough to make her cry out in surprise, but not hard enough to break the skin.

Kurama detached himself from her and sat up.

Nanashi propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him. "Are we still studying?" she asked humorously.

"Not tonight," Kurama replied. "I should get going. Hiei will stay with you." He crawled over her and off the bed. He lazily got dressed. He came up to the both of them on the bed and gave them both a quick peck on the lips.

He headed out the door, walking a bit wobbly. Hiei followed him. At the front door, Hiei whispered, "what should I do?"

"Stay with her tonight. Let her wake up in your arms. Oh, and you weren't too rough tonight. With either of us."

"Thanks. I tried not to."

"Good night Hiei. Remember, this was a one time thing."

Hiei went back to the bedroom. Nanashi was putting on her PJs. He put his boxers back on and climbed into the bed and under the covers and laid his head against the pillow, eyes closed. Nanashi looked at him surprised. He seemed like he was going to stay the night. He never did that. Hesitantly, she slipped into bed next to him, facing him. He seemed a little tense. She kissed him tenderly. He relaxed a bit. She rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

When she woke up early the next morning, at first she did not see Hiei. Then, she realized she was on her side facing the window and that Hiei was pressed up against her with his arms around her. She fell back asleep, feeling content.


	22. Chapter 22

From that night on, Hiei was less rough with Nanashi and would stay the night when he took her. He had trouble sleeping a few times because her bed was too soft and sometimes he struggled in his sleep from nightmares. When he would wake her, she would hold him until he calmed back down. It embarrassed him, even more so he liked it. He never shared what he dreamed about either. She never pressed the issue.

One night, Hiei was thrashing in his sleep in her bed. Nanashi woke up testily. It was getting old fast; waking up to his trashing and growling and shouting. She shook him awake.

"Hiei, awake up," she grumbled. It was hard not to be annoyed.

He woke up and growled. He saw her mad face and sat up. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I can't control them." He started to get out of bed.

"Don't,'' she said quickly.

He stared at her, a different expression. Sorrow had replaced the grouchiness. She pulled him gently to her chest. He laid his head down and sighed. She rubbed his back. Hiei raised his head up and began kissing her. She could distract him from the memories haunting him, plaguing him, upsetting him, angering him... Nanashi kissed back. He took his hand down to her legs and began to tug down her PJ bottoms. He wanted her even though he had her a few hours earlier. She sighed but offered not resistance. He took his boxers off and slipped inside of her. He began to growl while he thrust. It hurt a bit for Nanashi, but she got used to it and grew wetter.

Nanashi noticed he was getting rougher and it was starting to hurt again. Hiei gripped her upper arms and bit her hard on her neck. He was on the verge of losing control.

"Stop it," Nanashi commanded.

Hiei forced himself to stop biting and let her arms go, and stopped thrusting; not sure what she wanted him to stop. He really hoped he had not bruised her. He slipped out of her, flipped her over, and went back in. The new position shocked him into loosing control. He transformed into his true demon form, eyes and all; without meaning to. His Jagan eye burned off his bandanna. He panicked, and pushed her head down to the side, purposefully covering her eyes, but making sure she could still breath out her mouth and nose. He could not let her see him like this. He roared. He kept thrusting hard in and out of her until he came. He pulled out of her and returned to normal. Nanashi curled up into a ball below him, panting. He looked down at her worried, wondering if she was hurt or upset. He could not remember what he did with his other hand, the one he had not covered her head with, when he transformed.

He resisted the urge to run and asked, "are you alright?"

Nanashi looked up at him and nodded a bit.

"Are you hurt?"

Nanashi uncurled beneath him. She felt at her neck, thighs, and arms. They were tender, but did not feel too tender. Hiei looked her over as well and sighed with relief.

"Are you sure your okay?" he pressed.

Nanashi sat up and confessed, "you scared me when you held my head down, but I'm okay. I kind of liked it."

He looked at her, resisting the urge to read her mind now that his bandanna was gone. He looked away, and laid back down on the bed. He laid on his side, facing away from her.

"What's wrong?" Nanashi asked as she laid down beside him, covered them both up with the blankets, and spooned him.

"Nothing," Hiei responded.

The next evening, he went to Kurama because he really needed to talk to someone. This time, he was awake, studying.

"Hello. What's up?" he asked, not looking up from his books.

"I... almost claimed Nanashi as my mate."

Kurama looked up. "You what?"

Hiei explained his nightmare about being thrown off of the ice maiden world, hearing his mother scream. Dreaming he attacked the village and killed everyone; Yukina and his mother included by accident. Nanashi's reassuring, tender comfort. His sudden desire for her. How he took her without meaning to. How he bit her neck with the intention to break the skin and drink her blood. How she had stopped him. How he transformed. How he made sure she did not see him.

"You lost control?" Kurama asked when Hiei finished explaining. Hiei nodded. "You lucked out that you did not kill her."

"What does this mean fox? That I can loose control and she's fine? That she can still walk. That I didn't injure her. That she wasn't even frightened?" Hiei was feeling very unhinged.

"It means you love her."

"I do not. What else could it be?"

Kurama laughed softly.

"What's so funny?"

"That you love her and don't realize it."

Hiei gave him a scowl. "No it doesn't. Shut up."

"What is it then?"

Hiei was not sure, but it could not be love, could it?


	23. Chapter 23

Hiei visited less frequently after that. It was bitter sweet for Nanashi. On one hand, she missed him in her bed, but on the other hand, she relished in the full nights of sleep.

An issue did arise though that ended even his infrequency. Taiki had tracked down Nanashi through Umi.

Nanashi was in her park, reading by the hillside. She laid on a blanket she brought and was busily ignoring the ever hopeful pidgeons pecking around her in a secluded area. Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing video games way too loud for her to concentrate in her apartment. She opted to bike because it was such a nice day out.

The wind serpent came up and hissed. "Found you at last," a voice said from behind her. The pidgeons scattered.

Nanashi jumped to her feet, wind serpent already in battle ax form in her hands. "Taiki!" she exclaimed.

"Thought you could hide here in some two bit town. Well, Umi knew and she told me where you were in a sorts after some convincing."

Nanashi thought back to her best friend from childhood. She had not been keeping up on her correspondence with her as much as she should have. "What did you do to her?! How did you find here?! What do you want?!"

Taiki smirked. He could not see the wind serpent, did not know what Nanashi had been through since they last saw each other. "I couldn't convince her, so I hacked her email. Found your address. Went there. Some boy that looks like you said you'd be here. And here I found you, your still my girlfriend after all."

Nanashi blanched. "What?"

"We never did break up. I know you said we did, but I don't accept that. You just disappeared without a word. Making me look like a fool for quite a long time. Well now that I've missed you long enough, I think it's time to make up for that lost time. Wouldn't you say?"

With an evil look, he began to approach. Nanashi was not scared. She could handle some weak human ex boyfriend. So could someone else. Hiei, having appeared from nowhere, had come up behind Taiki, grabbed him by the hair, pulled him to his knees, and held his sword at his throat.

"NO!" Nanashi screamed. "You can't kill him!"

Taiki was crying in terror. When he looked up, he barely saw Hiei above him; but what he could see of him did frightened him. "Who is that?!" Taiki whimpered.

"You can see him?" Nanashi asked, startled by that question.

"I'm letting him see me. I can be the last thing he sees before he dies," Hiei responded calmly.

Nanashi panicked. She did not know what to do. Taiki had obviously planned to rape her, but if Hiei killed him for that, Hiei, and Kurama, would go to prison in the Spirit World because Hiei would be violating his parole. According to what Kurama had told her, killing a human was direct violation of parole.

"Let him go Hiei. He's not worth it," Nanashi said steadily. She had to convince him not to kill Taiki.

Hiei did not move, sword still at Taiki's throat. Taiki kept crying.

"Your parole remember?" Nanashi continued. "You kill him and your done. Gone." The wind serpent returned to its normal form and lay around her neck.

Hiei still held him, but began pushing Taiki's head toward the sword blade. Nanashi told the wind serpent to attack Hiei, as long as he was not killed. Through Nanashi's spirit energy, the wind serpent took the air from Hiei's lungs and kept him from breathing. Nanashi had to concentrate hard to keep it up; draining her spirit energy as fast as water falls from a faucet. Hiei still held Taiki at sword's point.

Over a minute had passed. "Let him go. Let him run. If he comes for me again, I'll kill him myself," Nanashi told Hiei.

Hiei did as he was bid. Taiki got up, turned tail, and ran. Nanashi still kept Hiei from breathing so he would not chase Taiki.

Hiei felt light headed, but forced himself to stay standing. His lips were turning blue. "I'll let you breathe if you promise not to kill Taiki," Nanashi bargained. Hiei shook his head, blinking away black spots in his vision. "Agree or I'll let you die," she bluffed. She would never do it, but she would let him pass out if necessary. Hiei conceded with a nod. Nanashi held out for a few more seconds, saying, "I'll hold you to that. If I hear Taiki's dead, I'll turn you in myself." With that, Nanashi commanded the wind serpent to let go. She was sweating from the large amount of spirit energy she had exerted.

Hiei gasped, panting, feeling a terrible headache coming on. "How dare you?!" he growled. "He deserves to die for what he did to you, for what he clearly wanted to do to you!" He attacked, but Nanashi dodged him barely. The wind serpent lashed out and bit his right forearm, fangs sinking straight through to the other side of his arm; the wind serpent moved its fangs and jaw around as much as he could, causing Hiei as much pain as he could without killing him. He dropped his sword. Nanahshi's stomach rolled from the effort and use of energy. Nanashi wrapped her other arm around his neck, but without choking him. Hiei growled at her, "You promised it would never attack me." He meant the wind serpent.

Nanashi responded, "Yeah... well, you tried to kill someone. I couldn't let you." Nanashi recalled the wind serpent from Hiei's arm. It reluctantly obeyed. Nanashi let Hiei go.

Hiei grabbed her and flipped her over. She landed on the ground with a hard smack, knocking the wind out of her. "If you really wanted to save him, you shouldn't have let me go." Hiei turned his back on her and went to grabbed his sword. Nanashi was up and tackled him before he could reach it. The sudden momentum sent them both rolling down the steep hillside. When they reached the bottom, Hiei was up first, ready to fight. Nanashi was up as well, wind serpent out, even though she was almost out of energy to do more than keep it visible. Nanashi figured she would never win the fight, but if she could just distract Hiei long enough, Taiki could escape. 'At least he's separated from his sword and doesn't want you dead,' the wind serpent said in her mind.

Nanashi sub-vocalized, 'we have to keep him occupied as long as possible.'

Hiei attacked again. Both he and Nanashi began to fist fight. Hiei was diffidently at the advantage; the whole time Nanashi was on the run, wind serpent on her neck. She had not strength left to let him do much more. It intimidated Hiei enough to keep him at some what of a distance. It did not last forever. Nanashi finally ran out of spirit energy and could not keep the wind serpent up on her neck. It sunk back down. When Hiei noticed, he got more aggressive, and Nanashi got slower and weaker. Eventually she could not dodge him anymore. He got behind her, knocked her to her knees, and wrapped one arm around her neck, cutting of some of her air and circulation, and the other around her waist. Nanashi grabbed at his arm around her neck, clawing at him with her fingers, but could not break his grip.

"Where's your serpent now?" he queried, anger think in his voice.

Nanashi struggled, but to no avail. "Let me go," she choked out.

"No. You choked me, now I'll choke you."

Nanashi kept struggling, trying not to panic. She could not summon the wind serpent without spirit energy. No spirit energy meant no wind serpent, which meant no possible way for her to get oxygen while being choked. She made a rash decision. She used her life force to recall the wind serpent back up to her neck so she could get enough oxygen to her lungs and brain. It did not attack Hiei because it would not risk taking anymore of her life energy.

Hiei was shocked to see the wind serpent up again. "What are you doing?!" Hiei barked. He realized it was her life energy and not her spirit energy she was using. "You'll kill yourself!"

"Promise you want kill or harm..." Nanashi gasped, "...Taiki and I'll let it go..." Her head felt like it was swooning; and not from oxygen depletion. She was slowly dying.

Hiei relented, "send the serpent away and I won't do anything to kill, maim, or harm that stupid boy."

Nanashi let the wind serpent go. When it was gone, Hiei let her go. Nanashi collapsed shakily to the ground, but stayed conscious.

"Congratulations," Hiei said venomously. "Your the first human since your cousin to defeat me in a fight. And only because you tried to kill yourself. Somehow, I'd be blamed for that." With that, he left her where she was. He fetched his sword and pursued Taiki. Taiki was still running when Hiei caught up with him easily, but let him go; grudgingly holding his promise to spare the boy's life.

Nanashi managed to pack up her things, and to get herself home; pushing her bike because her legs were too wobbly to ride it. When she got home, Yusuke and Kuwabara were still playing video games in the living room. She went to her room, careful to leave the door open. She curled up into a ball and hugged her pillow to her chest.

Nanashi heard a knock at the front door. She heard the video game noise stop, Yusuke grumble, and then he answered the door.

"Kurama? What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"It's a long story. I need to talk to Nanashi, now," Kurama replied.

Nanashi dragged herself from the bed and came to her open doorway. "I'm right here," she whispered.

Yusuke gasped when he saw her. "What happened to you?! Was it that guy from earlier? I'll kill him!"

Nanashi took a deep breath and shook her head. She had no idea what she looked like, but based on Yusuke's reaction, she probably looked worse than she felt. Kuwabara came out of the living room and saw her too.

"Whoa, you look like Yusuke after a brawl. Kind of creepy," he commented. Nanashi's heart filled with dread. How would she ever explain what happened.

"I know what happened," Kurama said. "Hiei came and told me."

Nanashi, Yusuke, and Kuwabara gasped.

"Yea, so what happened?" Yusuke asked. "There better be a good explanation about those bruises around her neck."

Nanashi reached her hand up and felt her neck, wincing at the slight touch. It was sore and tender.

Kurama looked her in the eyes, conspiratorially. "Let me explain what I know and Nanashi can fill in any gaps."

With that, Kurama began to weave a tale that was almost true. Taiki had planned his attack, but Hiei stopped him. Nanashi kept Hiei from killing Taiki by attacking him. Taiki managed to escape while they fought. Kurama left out the part where Hiei was acting as a protective lover, that Nanashi used her life energy after depleting her spirit energy, and that Nanashi technically won. He implied that she lost.

"Why would Hiei attacked that guy though?" Kuwabara asked, looking at Nanashi.

Nanashi had no idea. "Because...um..." she croaked.

"Because he assumes Yusuke cares about her like he would a sister," Kurama answered with a wink. "And would do anything to protect her."

Yusuke laughed at that. "Guess that makes sense. Like a twin sister?"

Kuwabara was confused, "you two aren't twins. You're cousins."

Yusuke laughed more and so did Kurama and Nanashi. Yusuke looked over to her, wiping tears from his eyes. "So you attacked Hiei huh? I'm surprise you survived. Why did you do that?"

"I I I... uh, I," she stuttered. Kurama saved her once again. He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her on the forehead. Nanashi looked up at him, perplexed.

Kurama lied through his teeth, "because she would lose me if Hiei violated parole. If he kills a human, I go to jail with him."

Kuwabara was confused again, "why?"

"So I'd be responsible for his actions as well. And I think my girlfriend has also picked up that burden as well," Kurama replied. Nanashi had no idea what he was saying or what would happen because of this lie. Kurama pulled her closer to his chest.

Yusuke looked from Kurama to Nanashi and back again a few times. "Hang on, how long has this," he pointed at the two of them, "been going on?"

"Since the Dark Tournament," Kurama lied. Nanashi closed her eyes and sighed. "We wanted to keep it a secret."

"Well, Nanashi, you should have told me. Hurt her and I'll shoot you," Yusuke half joked. "At least she's not dating Hiei."

Nanashi blanched at that comment. Kurama pulled her closer. "He's not interested," Kurama replied.

"So," Kuwabara puzzled. "Let me get this straight. Nanashi's ex boyfriend attacked her, Hiei attacked him because Yusuke sees her like a twin sister, she attacked Hiei to save Kurama from going to jail, and Kurama and Nanashi are dating."

"More or less," Kurama responded. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Nanashi and I need to talk, privately." Kurama let her go and walked into her room. Nanashi stared back at him and followed.

"Hey," Yusuke called after them. "Keep that door open."

Nanashi left it half opened. Kurama stood at the window, with his back to her. Nanashi came in and sat on her bed. Neither of them spoke until the noises from the video games began again.

Nanashi broke the silence, "he told you what happened."

Kurama did not turn around when he responded. "Yes. He told me everything. He asked me to kill your ex in his place. I refused him. Keep your door open when you sleep and your wind serpent up. He's so mad with you, I've never seen him that upset with someone before. Even myself. If he visits you again, it won't be a pleasant visit."

"Why did you say we were dating? I mean, you know about him and me... you helped us..."

"It's not because I'm attracted to you, trust me. This keeps Yusuke and Kuwabara off the trail. And anyone they tell about what happened today. Who knows what Koenma would do if he found out about you two, let alone what Yusuke would do. Especially if they knew about the bruising and the biting."

Nanashi sighed. "What do I do now?"

"Keep close to me for the time being." Kurama turned and looked at her. "After all, for all intents and purposes, we're dating. Yusuke won't be suspicious if I'm around more often now."

"How long do we have to keep this up?"

"Until I know Hiei has calmed down and your safe."


	24. Chapter 24

Kurama and Nanashi kept up the fake relationship while around Yusuke and Kuwabara. It allowed Kurama to keep tabs on her often until he was satisfied she was safe from Hiei's wrath. They planned to fake break up whenever the moment arose. Kurama also continued his friendship with both Nanashi and Hiei under the threat that if one of them tried to persuade him to take their side over the fight, he would discontinue to speak to them. In his opinion, both did wrong.

Kurama and Hiei teamed up when they noticed makai insects were in the city again. Another problem was Yusuke was kidnapped; and Nanashi, Botan, and Kuwabara decided to rescue him. The three of them tracked down Kurama and Hiei. Kurama was easy to find and willing to help. Hiei; not so much. Nanashi half did not want to find him. She did not want to see him again, but she wanted Yusuke found. The wind serpent diffidently did not want him found. In the end, he was found in a wood via Botan and a demon whistle. The wind serpent wondered if he could ever reproduce that sound. The wind serpent hissed when Hiei approached the group. Hiei put his hand to his sword and threatened Nanashi.

"I'll cut that thing from you neck if you don't control it." It was the first words he said to her since their fight.

The wind serpent looked at her and she nodded. It looked back to Hiei, hissed again and snapped his jaws. "I'm under complete control of him," Nanashi countered. She sounded braver than she felt.

Despite the tension, Botan was able to persuade Hiei to help. As they traveled to the mansion, Kurama kept himself between the two quarrelers. Once in the mansion, they entered an extremely hot and stuffy room controlled by Kaito; who just so happened to go to school with Kurama and Nanashi. He recognized both of them.

In the room, they taunted by Kaito to say the taboo word; hot. Hiei said it directly and purposefully. Kuwabara had said "each other." Botan said hot by accident. Nanashi had not said the word, but the wind serpent went over what Kuwabara said, and trapped her along with him since he had grafted himself to her soul when they first bonded. Kurama managed to defeat Kaito at his trick and free the others.

The next phase of their journey brought them up to Yanagisawa and the five stairways that would lead to Yusuke. Each took a different stairway. Nanashi emerged from her staircase unscathed and saw that the other four did as well. She was happy to see Yusuke alive and well. Much to Nanashi's surprise, one of the others was an impostor. Yusuke reasoned right away it was Kurama or Hiei who were too smart or Botan who was too weak.

Yusuke continued in his deductions. "That leaves Nanashi and Kuwabara. You could impersonate Nanashi, but I doubt it. Especially with the wind serpent. You'd have to fool both of them and then pretend to be them. It wouldn't work. That leaves Kuwabara."

He had deduced right. Much to everyone's surprise, Genkai had orchestrated it all. She then informed the team that there was a breach under the city; a tunnel being dug down to the Demon World. It caused perceptive humans, such as Kaito and Yanagisawa to develop spirit powers. Worse, Koenma chimed in that demons, level B and below, could now access the human world from the unfinished tunnel. The worse news of all was that they only had three weeks to figure out who was causing the breach and stop them.

The only good news the wind serpent saw is that Hiei had disappeared from the group again.

Yusuke, along with Genkai, Kido, and Yanagisawa recruited another psychic named Murota. Murota was defeated in a fist fight with Yusuke, but then shot with a pencil eraser by an unknown source and was taken to the hospital.

Yusuke goes to the hospital, but finds Murota and Yangisawa had developed a serious virus. Worried about Yusuke, Nanashi, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Shizuru go to the hospital as well. Unfortunately, both Shizuru and Nanashi fell ill to the virus. Nanashi ended up passing out so that the wind serpent could work within her to try to get rid of the virus. Not even Kurama could wake her when he found her in the elevator with a very sick Shizuru and okay Keiko. Once Yusuke managed to get Doctor out of his territory did Nanashi awaken. Upon awaken, she felt strange. The wind serpent felt lively, more powerful than ever before. When it came back to her shoulders and neck, it was twice the usual size. It was if fighting off the virus made him more powerful. Later, when she asked the wind serpent about it, he revealed he ate the virus cells in her body, absorbing their energy. He had kept her unconscious so she would not feel the pain it could cause.

'So your stronger because of it? What about me?' Nanashi sub-vocally asked her constant companion.

'We are stronger together,' he responded in her head.

Another bombshell hit the group. They had less time to solve the mystery and save the world; one week to be exact before the breach broke the divide between the two worlds. Worse news arrived after Sensui and Sniper attacked, and then revealed they had two days instead of seven now.

Yusuke, Nanashi, Kuwabara, and Kurama pursue Sensiu after he attacked. They chased him into a building. With the wind serpent's prompting and urging, Nanashi led the pack. The four them fought against Sensui one by one. Nanashi's fight was the shortest; after Kuwabara's. Sensui was too evenly matched for any of them to defeat him. When the Sniper returned, they fled together. The wind serpent wanted to pursue them.

'Fly! He's on the run!' it urged Nanashi.

Nanashi started after them, but Kurama held her back. The wind serpent showed Kurama his fangs, but did not attack him.

Kurama looked the wind serpent over. "It's gotten bigger," he commented.


	25. Chapter 25

A short amount of time passed and then Kuwabara was captured. Seaman led Nanashi, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kaito, Genkai, and Yanagisawa to the cave with the breach between the two worlds in it. The wind serpent stayed out around Nanashi's neck, over two times it's original size, but felt weightless. It all had developed cobra like looks; rattling tail and hood head. Kurama figured being so near the breach was making it stronger; and Nanashi as well in turn.

Kurama had explained earlier: "The element serpents were created to defend humans from demons who got into the world. Since stronger demons could get through the breach now, the wind serpent compensated for the shift. Eating the viruses helped even more. It's kind like a gold fish growing in size based on its environment. The bigger the environment, the bigger the goldfish. The more dangerous the environment, the more powerful the wind serpent."

The wind serpent was happy to hear about that; even if he was compared to a goldfish.

The wind serpent, however, was not happy to see Hiei had rejoined the team. He raised his head up and rattled his tail. Nanashi did not stop him. Hiei drew his sword.

"Quit fighting you two," Yusuke said to both of them. I don't care what the problem is between you two, but you need to focus and work together. We've got to save Kuwabara."

In response, Hiei sheathed his sword and Nanashi and the wind serpent backed down. The wind serpent settled around her shoulders and arms. An uneasy detente settled between them.

The group went into the cave and came across a very young psychic named Gamemaker. 'He's way too young,' Nanashi sub-vocalized to the wind serpent. He agreed. When Gamemaker challenged them to beat him at video games in order to get out of his territory, Nanashi opted out. She was not interested in video games and preferred not to fight a small child. To her surprise, Hiei also opted out. He also chose to nap while the games commenced. He slept sitting up, hand on his sword. Nanashi wondered what would happen if he had another nightmare.

Nanashi stood back as the games occurred: Seaman winning tennis, Genkai winning battleship, Kaito loosing at trivia, Yusuke winning a fighting game, and then, worst of all, Kurama winning a block like game that led to the death of Gamemaker. Nanashi watched the whole thing in mute horror. When Hiei woke up and asked what happened, no one responded at first. The wind serpent wanted to be the one to explain. Nanashi and Hiei were close enough for the wind serpent to sidle over to him, push at his bandanna, and gestured for him to read his mind. Hiei did so and learned more than he bargained for, but got the story of what happened. While this occurred, Nanashi was privy to what the wind serpent said, but everyone else was not. A heavy silence hung in the air; then Nanashi, Hiei, Kurama, Seaman, and Yusuke continued down the tunnel. The wind serpent continued to grow as they journeyed; now taking on a dragon like head, no limbs, and hanging below both of her arms. He was thicker around too; about the same thickness as Nanashi's upper arms.

When the group reach the pond, they saw Kuwabara tied in a boat near the almost opened breach. At the sight of it, the wind serpent let out a sound that was half roar, half hiss.

The next fight happened between Kurama and Gourmet. Kurama figured out that the Elder Toguro brother really controlled the body. Kurama trapped him into a sinning tree.

Kuwabara was freed, but then captured again, along with Nanashi, Kurama, Hiei, and Seaman by Gatekeeper; leaving Yusuke to face Sensui and his split personalities all on his own. None of them could escape from the Gatekeeper. Koenma had arrived, but could not stop Sensui either. When the battle between Yusuke and Sensui turned against Yusuke, Kuwabara armed up his dimension sword and freed himself and the others. However, Yusuke was killed before they could help him.

Nanashi screamed and cried in rage and grief. Her response took the wind serpent to a new level. It grew to an over six foot long dragon-snake hybrid; with wings, but no limbs. He was angry and wanted vengeance. Nanashi willed the wind dragon to stop Sensui's ability to breathe. It worked, but he was still able to dodge Hiei's dragon of the darkness flame. Sensui fled through the breach. Once in the breach, Nanashi could no longer keep her hold on his lungs.

'Take my wings,' the wind serpent commanded. With that, Nanashi took his wings and he brought himself down into a hand and a half, long handle battle ax. 'We are complete,' they thought together. With that, Nanashi flew, leading the others into the breach. She left them behind easily. When they reached the barrier, Nanashi stopped. Sensui was just across the barrier. 'What are you waiting for?!' the wind dragon roared.

"The others!" she shouted out loud in response. She reached to choke him again, but she could not do so between the barriers.

When the others arrived, they stopped with her. Kuwabara sliced the barrier open with his dimension sword so as to allow Yuko Kurama and Hiei to make it through. Once they three were in, Nanashi followed them and passed them easily.

Nanashi reached Sensui first and kept him from breathing while striving to strike him with her ax. He could fight back even though he could not breathe. Eventually he defeated her, knocking her out of the way and into a near by tree while the others each attacked him.

Much to Nanashi's and everyone else surprise, Yusuke arrived and defeated Sensui. He looked different; monstrous really. Itsuki took Sensui away before anyone could stop him. The group returned to the human world. Once through the breach, the wind dragon took back its wings and hid itself away. Nanashi did not have enough energy left to keep him out anymore.

Without the wind dragon, three members from the spirit defense grabbed her from behind. She struggled and growled, feeling an after affect from the wind dragon. Yusuke yelled at them to let her go.

The leader refused. "We need to see if your relative is also part demon," he explained. "It won't take long. She'll have to come with us-"

He stopped talking when he noticed a sword angled a hair's breadth away from slicing through his neck and chest. "She's not going anywhere," Hiei pronounced. His bandanna was still off and he was reading the leader's mind. "You know she's fully human already. You mean to conscript her onto your team instead. Someone who can keep Yusuke's demon nature in check. If you still want her, you can make her the new leader. The other one is soon to be disposed of."

"Let her go," the leader ordered. The three team members did so. She slapped all three of them in the face. Hiei took his sword from the leader's neck and chest.

Nanashi felt the wind dragon stir in her mind. He had found a new found respect for Hiei.


	26. Chapter 26

While Yusuke struggled over part-demon, part-human duality, Nanashi chose to lay low like Kurama and Hiei did, and keep an eye on Yusuke.

Nanashi did have a lot on her mind since Yusuke defeated Sensui. She and Kurama had finally fake broken up with both Yusuke and Kuwabara within earshot. After Hiei's defence of her against the spirit defense force, Kurama did not see any danger from Hiei in her future. She also was slowly detesting going to school every weekday. She wondered what the demon world was like and if she could see it again. She also had unbidden, but not unpleasant, thoughts about Hiei. Sometimes, she dreamed about him and the wind dragon talking, but she could not hear anything they said.

One lazy Saturday, Nanashi returned to the park to read. The weather had turned colder, so she was bundled up in a long sleeve shirt, hooded sweatshirt, and thick sweatpants. She opted to sit at a new bench, in a not so secluded part of the park.

Half way through her favorite part of her book, the wind dragon tugged at the back of her mind. Now that the breach was closed, he opted for a smaller size. He stayed dragon instead of serpent, but was now small enough to wrap around her shoulders and neck easily. She ignored him. He continued to bother her. By the fourth intrusion, she thought testily, 'enough! I'm just getting to the good part!'

'Someone wants to talk to you,' the wind dragon replied. Nanashi went back to reading. 'It's likely important,' he bothered again. Nanashi ignored him some more. He rose to her shoulders and curled around the book, forcing it to close.

'Alright, what is so important it couldn't wait?" Nanashi asked silently.

Instead of a verbal answer, she got a mental picture that guided her into a wooded area. She went to reopen her book, but the wind dragon was still wrapped around it. Nanashi huffed and packed it away in her bag. The wind dragon only unlatched himself from the book when Nanashi had zipped it away. She got up and followed the path he showed her; grumbling all the way.

'Why are you so annoyed? You've read the book anyway,' the wind dragon retorted.

Nanashi ignored him for the rest of the walk that ended up lasting ten minutes. Once she reached the exact grove of trees, she stopped. 'So what am I do here and what's so important?' Nanashi asked annoyingly in her head.

'He is,' the wind dragon replied as it appeared around her neck.

Hiei stepped out of the shadows to her left.

Nanashi stared at him and asked the wind dragon, 'why do you want me here?'

"Why do you want her here?' the wind dragon echoed.

"I needed to talk to you," Hiei answered her.

Nanashi looked at Hiei, puzzled. Then she noticed he did not have a bandanna over his Jagan Eye. 'Is he reading our minds?' Nanashi questioned to the wind dragon.

'Are you reading our minds?' the wind dragon repeated.

"Only his," Hiei replied. "And it would be a lot easier if prompted your questions to me, not him. And no, I'm reading his mind, not yours. He and I have been communicating that way."

Nanashi fought the urge to talk silently to the wind dragon and instead vocalized her question to both of them; "why are you two talking now? I thought he-you both hated each other?"

'He is kindred,' the wind dragon replied.

"In a sense," Hiei added. "He sees me as kindred, even if he didn't like me before. He considers the dragon attacks and the dragon I ate at the Dark Tournament his brothers or cousins. The closest he's got anyway.''

"So he-you two like each other now?"

"No."

'In a way. You just don't like to be bit.'

"So what's the point of me being here? With you two arguing and eh, communicating?" Nanashi asked, feeling confounded.

'Truce.'

"Truce?" she restated.

Hiei explained. "A truce between you and me. Now that he is a dragon and not a serpent, he wants a truce between you and 'the other dragon master'. He doesn't want to kill me anymore."

"What kind of truce?" Nanashi inquired.

"One where we agree not to quarrel, attack or kill each other. Allies essentially," Hiei answered.

'More than that.'

"No. I told you no before beast-"

'DRAGON!'

"No, dragon."

"What else does wind dragon want?" Nanashi queried, making sure her question was phrased so either of them could answer.

The wind dragon thought his answer to her, unheeded. Nanashi saw back to the first time she kissed Hiei; back when he was training with her for the Dark Tournament.

Hiei cringed uncomfortably as he saw the image too from the mind of the wind dragon.

Nanashi pondered. She did miss him, but was unsure. "Allies then," she decided. She thought she saw a flash of disappointment in Hiei's eyes. Hastily, she added, "unless, you miss me back. I'm sorry about Taiki and letting the wind serpent-"

'DRAGON!'

"Dragon," Hiei said in tandem with the wind dragon.

Nanashi continued, "the wind dragon, at the time serpent, harm you."

"He already apologized for that. We've communicated in your sleep. He's the one who kept you from hearing us." Nanashi realized her dreams about the two of them were real after all. "You've missed me?"

Nanashi nodded. The wind dragon chimed in 'of course.' Nanashi shushed him. He stayed silent.

"If the occasion arises, may I visit again?" Hiei asked shyly.

Nananshi nodded again. The wind dragon approved this time.


	27. Chapter 27

After an awkward conversation with Kurama, Nanashi was able to get some more tea from him. She resumed sleeping with her door closed as well. After drinking the tea for a week, Hiei came again to her bedroom late at night, just after midnight.

Nanashi was asleep in her button up PJ top and fleece bottoms, on her side facing the window. Hiei came in silently. He sat his sword down beside the bed. When he climbed into bed with her, she woke up.

"Hiei," she breathed.

"Nishi," he responded and then pulled her in for a kiss. He kissed her passionately. She pulled him on top of her and kissed him deeply. Her body responded eagerly to his presence. She had not realized how much she missed him warm body pressed against hers. Hiei unbuttoned her top and rubbed his hands along her breasts and waist. He broke the kiss and nipped at her lips. He began kissing and nipping at her face, then neck, and then breasts. Nanashi moaned quietly. Her chest rose inadvertently, earning a full mouthed bite from Hiei. She cried out in surprise. Hiei took him mouth away and rubbed with his hands where he bit and chuckled under his breath.

Nanashi pushed him up and took off his scarf, cloak and tank top. She reached up and rubbed his torso, focusing on his chest. Next, she unbuttoned his pants. She pulled his manhood out and rubbed it. She pulled him down and kissed him some more. She pulled his pants and boxers off, awkwardly. He had to help her with it. Then she pulled his cock up to her mouth and began to suck. Hiei grabbed the bed frame while she worked. She had never done this before and he had taught her everything she knew; yet she had surprised him. He resisted the urge to thrust. He moaned out loud when she made him come. She swallowed without choking this time.

Hiei pulled himself off of her and laid down on the bed next to her, panting heavily. Nanashi shifted and laid on top of him, careful not to bump his manhood. She began kissing him on the neck and behind his ears. He continued to pant as she kept kissing him. With her help, he pulled off her top.

Finally he recovered from his orgasm and flipped her over on to the bed aggressively. He then tugged her PJ bottoms and panties off in one go. He brought his mouth down to her clit and began to tease it with his tongue and teeth. Nanashi cried out when he first used his teeth, but she quickly enjoyed it. He teased hardily until she was on the brink and then stopped.

Nanashi whimpered when he took his mouth away. He then shifted his mouth down to her mound, pushed her folds away, and brought his tongue in and out. Nanashi began to tremble, but he used his hands to hold her hips still. He brought her to the brink again and stopped.

"Oh, please," she begged, but to no avail.

He then brought his fingers to her clit and rubbed her. She wanted to come so badly, but Hiei stopped again before she could.

"Please... Please..." she half cried, half begged.

He shifted his hand down to her mound and using one, then two, then three fingers inside of her. Nanashi tried to keep silent, but she could not help but pant loudly and mew and beg for release. He refused to let her come for a fourth time.

"Please, oh Hiei, please," she begged again. She felt angry with him for denying her. "Please..."

Instead of returning his fingers inside of her, he slid his cock in. In shock, she came around him with a scream. He laughed at her. "Like that Nishi?" He pulled her legs up over his shoulders and thrust forcefully. She felt herself on the verge again. "Hold it back," he ordered.

"Why?" she asked, struggling to obey him.

"Because I said so." He brought himself down on top of her and she screamed again, wanting to come so bad. "Hold back," he ordered again. Nanashi moaned and bit him on the shoulder. He grunted against her gentle teeth.

She pulled her mouth away. "Please, I can't... I-" she began, but then screamed again when she felt him rubbing her clit while fucking her.

When she felt like she could not hold back anymore, Hiei conceded. "Come for me," Hiei ordered. Nanashi let go and called out his name while she came; clinging to his back. Hiei came with her.

He slipped out of her stroked her face with one hand. Nanashi breathed out what sounded like "wow..." as she felt the after shocks of her orgasm. She wanted to say more, to say 'I love you', but after all he had put her through, she could not form those words, let alone any words.

"I like you being obedient," Hiei told her. He pulled her in and gave her a kiss. He reached behind them and pulled the blankets around them. He laid his head down on top of her breast and kissed it. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they fell asleep together. While Hiei did have a nightmare, he managed not to wake her up from it.

Hiei woke up early, before sunrise. He felt a calling/ tug in the back of his mind. Someone powerful needed to speak with him immediately. He tried to ignore it, but he could not. He woke up groggily, untangling himself from Nanashi, who was now spooning him. Nanashi woke up and whined incoherently.

"I have to go," he told her. He dressed quickly and quietly, tying his sword back on his hips. "You need to get dressed." Nanashi rolled over and fell back asleep. Whoever it was calling him, would have to wait. "Nishi," he said shaking her gently. "Nanashi?" She was dead asleep, exhausted still from the night before. He dressed her himself without waking her and left.


	28. Chapter 28

Nanashi could no longer ignore Umi's emails. According to her last five frantic emails, Taiki had come home and complained about her and her 'new boyfriend.' Nanashi found it entertaining that Taiki had said her 'boyfriend' was over six feet tall. Nanashi 'explained' her side of the story, but kept the spirit world etc. out of it. She kept the boyfriend part in. Technically, she was not sure what she and Hiei were; she never bothered to talk to him about it. It seemed like that term would be beneath him. Friends with benefits? Lovers?

Much to her surprise, minutes after sending one reply, Umi sent back three. One calling Taiki a lying slime ball jerk and such. The other two were begging for details about Nanashi's love life and a description about her new boyfriend. Nanashi bit her lip and decided a little white lie would not hurt. She replied that she was dating Kurama, "Shuichi," and how he looked and how he did in school. She felt like she had laid it on a bit thick when she sent the email. Umi would never find Nanashi lied to her, so it should not matter.

It ended up mattering very much. Kurama had been invited to the demon world to fight for Yomi's army. He refused with no explanation. Yomi sent more messengers, but when they did not come back from the human world, he decided on another tactic. Through a spy, he was able hack Nanashi's email to Umi. From that, he concluded she was the reason Kurama refused.

Nanashi was at home, working on her boring homework in her bedroom; which seemed way more like busy work to her. Yusuke was snoring on the couch with some loud action movie playing in the background. Just in case Hiei chose to visit, she had her door shut. He did not. Frustrated, Nanashi left her room, grabbed a glass of water, and came back in; shutting the door quietly. That was when a hand came over her mouth and a blindfold over her eyes. She dropped the glass of water and it fell to the floor; splashing her socks.

"We have your cousin. Take the snake out and we kill him." Nanashi, very frightened, obeyed. She did not know 'we' was, but just in case, she could not risk Yusuke's life. She tried frantically to remember if she had heard or seen him sleeping on the couch when she got her water. She could not remember. Neither could the wind dragon. "Knock her out," another voice ordered. After a blunt pain to the side of her neck, Nanashi passed out.

The two demons, who were Yomi's servants, took her back to the demon world and into Yomi's headquarters. She was locked away in a bedroom in a tower. She woke up with a start in a huge bed in a large and very unfamiliar room. She still had on her school uniform. Her socks were dry. Towards the far wall, there was a small door cracked half open. Nanashi could tell from where she was it was a bathroom. On the other side of the room was a giant door that was closed tight.

The wind dragon came up to her neck. "Where are we?" she asked quietly.

The wind dragon growled, 'I don't know, but I don't like it.'

"Where's Yusuke?" she asked.

The wind dragon responded, 'I don't know, but if they hurt him, we'll kill them slowly and painfully.'

The door, which was yards away, opened with a loud creak. Nanashi jumped out of the bed and backed away. In walked a very calm looking man with six ears, seven horns, and long black hair. His eyes stayed closed. At Nanashi's command, the wind dragon slid down her right arm and formed a long handled battle ax. "Where am I?" Nanashi asked testily.

The man turned his head toward her voice, but did not open his eyes to look at her. That unnerved her slightly. "The demon world."

Nanashi gasped. "Where am I really?"

"The demon world. I brought you here because your boyfriend was not answering my correspondence. Or my messengers just never came back. I'm not sure."

"You're lying. The gate between the worlds is closed. Where. Am. I?" Nanashi scowled.

"Look out the window. I assure you this is my world."

Nanashi walked side ways towards the window; never taking her eyes off the man. She took a quick glance outside. She recognized it immediately. It looked nothing like the human world. The ground was various colors of browns and the sky was orange. It was the demon world. it was the same demon world she and the other had battled Sensui in.

"Why am I here?!" she snapped.

"Best way to get your boyfriend to respond to me. Don't worry, I left him a note saying I took you."

'Hiei...' Nanashi thought. "He'll kill you," she said venomously. "If I don't first. Take me home. Now!"

"When your boyfriend comes and fetches you, you can go home, I assure you. Until then, make yourself at home. I assure you I mean you no harm. Nor does any of my household; on the pain of death. That creature you have. I can sense it. It's fascinating. What is it?"

She did not answer. She looked at him steadily and angrily.

"How long have you been with that creature? Do you fight with it?"

Nanashi scowled and remained silent.

"I see. When your upset, you act like your boyfriend. Dark and brooding. Do you fight like him?"

In answer, Nanashi drew up the wind dragon ax and charged. She swung the ax, but he dodged easily. "Impressive," he commented. "Too bad you under estimated my blindness. Your boyfriend did this too me a long time ago. He does have quite the temper. I deserved it though."

She swung again and missed as he dodged. She kept trying to hit him, but every time he dodged her effortlessly. She stopped, feeling her temper rise. He walked away calmly and went to the door. "I'm impressed. There's a spot for you in my army if you want one. By the way, I'm Yomi." With that, he left the room. Nanashi ran up and tried to hit him again, but she missed. The door shut and the locked clicked. She kicked and struck against it furiously, but to no avail. The door did not budge or scratch. She swore in frustration.

She then went to the window. She swung the ax at it, but it did not break or budge either. She resolved to kill Yomi next time she saw him.

A little while later, Nanashi was sitting on the bed, fuming, when a noise came from the door. A small hole opened from behind it. Through it, came a box lunch and a bottle of water. Nanashi jumped off the bed, shoved the food and water out of the way, and grabbed the hand that pushed the meal through. "Let me out of here," she hissed. The wind dragon came down her arm and sunk his teeth into the arm; causing blood to pool on the floor. A yowl came from the other side of the door. The demon struggled, but Nanashi and the wind dragon did not let go. She felt another stronger tug on the demon's arm. Another demon was trying to pull the first one back. That resulted in more blood on the ground. The struggling eventually stopped and the blood flowed slower. When the arm went limp, she and the wind dragon let go. The arm was dragged away out from the hole.

Nanashi's attacks continued on for four more meals, so four more demons died. It was the only source of entertainment for her. She had no books, no computer, and no other means of entertainment. A lot of times, she would just stare out the window and admire the dark beauty of the demon world. She also had arguments with the wind dragon about the situation. Finally, a new sound came from the door. The door was unlocking and opened. Nanashi stood, waiting by the door, with the wind dragon in ax form. As the figure stepped through, she swung. As the wind dragon ax was about to come in contact with the figure's head, the wind dragon disappeared. Nanashi ended up instead punching Kurama on the side of the head.

Nanashi gasped. "Kurama! I'm so sorry!" He winced and rubbed the side of his head. She threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Ow," he groaned. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am now," she said relieved. "What happened? Who is Yomi? Why am I here? Where's Hiei?"

"Follow me. I'll explain later." Nanashi followed him, with the wind dragon back in battle ax form. He led her to Yomi's throne room. Other demons were there as well; eyeing Nanashi and Kurama nervously.

"Hello again Miss Nanashi," Yomi said pleasantly from his throne. "See Kurama? She wasn't harmed at all. Even though she tried to kill me and killed five of my men. Through a small trap door no less. Quite a scraper." Nanashi moved towards Yomi, but Kurama grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I like her."

Kurama furrowed his brow. "She's not staying. I'm taking her home, setting my affairs in order, and I will return within weeks."

Yomi smiled. "Okay. Deal. Although, I would prefer she came back with you. Unless you're still mad she lied about you."

Kurama half dragged Nanashi from the room and out of the castle. He took her back to the human world to Genkai's place. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Yukina, Hiei, and Genkai were there.

"Alright, explain," Nanashi demanded of Kurama.

Kurama explained. After Kurama had refused to join Yomi's army in the conflict between the three demon kings, Yomi had her kidnapped. Yomi had a spy who tapped her emails. From the email, Yomi figured they were dating and she was the reason he refused to help. He had her kidnapped by two demons who lied about having kidnapped Yusuke. After having her brought to the demon world, Yomi sent Kurama another messenger, saying she would be held prisoner until he came and spoke with Yomi in person. Koenma allowed him to go to the demon world to get her. Kurama agreed to fight alongside Yomi if Nanashi was unharmed. Since she was, Kurama would be returning to demon world to fight in his army.

Nanashi groaned inwardly and felt quite embarrassed to be caught so ridiculously in her lie; especially in front of Hiei. If she had not lied to Umi, who knows what would have happened. Worst news was to come. Yusuke was going to the demon world as well to serve alongside his ancestor, a demon king named Raizen. Hiei was going to serve alongside the remaining demon king Mukuro. She was not sure which piece of news tore at her heart more.

Later on, when she and Yusuke had gone back to their apartment, she lying on her bed, hugging her pillow to her chest, crying silently. The door was closed just in case Hiei would come to her, but e did not. She fell asleep crying.


	29. Chapter 29

Nanashi never saw Hiei after finding out he was leaving. Though tempted, Nanashi did not bother Kurama to find out what was going on. She wanted to go with him to the demon world and work in Yomi's army. The wind dragon kept begging her to go to the park and find him, but she refused.

When the day Yusuke left came, Nanashi cried a bit; a small part in show, but mostly genuinely. Yusuke hugged her goodbye and told her not to be upset and not to worry. When the day came for Kurama and Hiei to leave, Nanashi purposefully showed no emotion. She was upset with Hiei for not talking her since the last night they slept together. The wind dragon kept begging her to talk to him, but she refused. She was also livid with Kurama for refusing to take her with him; saying it was no place for a human girl. She watched them both leave with a scowl on her face.

At nights, she cried often. During the days, she put on a brave face. School was becoming more and more useless to the point when she was falling behind and just did not care. She hung out a few times with Kuwabara, but he was too barbaric. His sister was often "too busy." Keiko just wanted to study. Nanashi found solace when she spent time with Genkai on the weekends. She never thought she would bond with the old woman, but she did. Genkai trained her and told her stories of her younger years demon fighting. Nanashi reveled in every story she was told.

When Kurama came back to the human world, he tracked Nanashi down at Genkai's place.

"I've come back to recruit allies for Yomi. He absolutely insisted I bring you back with me," Kurama told Nanashi. "I made him promise to keep you absolutely safe. I don't want to take you there, but I agreed."

"I can keep myself safe," Nanashi said cockily, with the wind dragon coming up to her shoulders.

Genkai reached up and smacked Nanashi across the back of her head. "Put him away. You're not fighting anyone. He doesn't need to be out."

Nanashi scowled, but the wind dragon disappeared. "Who else are you recruiting? Please not Kuwabara?" she asked.

Kurama smiled. "No. Not him. I was going to ask some of the survivors from the Dark Tournament. Would you like to go with me?"

"Of course," she replied cooly.

The first people they went to recruit were Jin and Toya. Upon seeing Nanashi, Jin perked up excitedly. He agreed to help before actually knowing the full story. Toya also agreed after hearing the full story. Nanashi felt nervous about Jin's flirty nature toward her. She recalled how she essentially used him during the Dark Tournament.

The others Kurama and Nanashi recruited were Chu, Rinku, Shizuki, and Shishiwakamaru. Nanshi found Shishiwakamaru's arrogance quite annoying. His attitude did not get any better when Genkai had both her and Kurama assist in the training of the others. Jin kept being extra friendly with her. Rubbing his hand on her lower back, whispering jokes in her ears, and once even covering her eyes and asking "guess who?"

Finally, she relented to Jin's persistence. One evening, after training, he offered to fly her around. She took the chance happily. He flew her up high and away from Genkai's house. He landed causally on a cliff side.

"This view is magnificent," Nanashi breathed. The sun was setting, with the tree tops gently blowing in the wind. Jin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tight. Nanashi felt nervous, but leaned against him. Maybe he could make her happy. Nanashi turned her head up and to the left. Jin looked down at her and smirked. He kissed her on the cheek. She pushed his hands looser, turned around in his arms, stood up on her tip toes, and kissed him. He kissed her back. He was not as good of a kisser as Hiei, but she enjoyed it more or less. He brought his hands up to her hair and pulled her face closer. She brought her tongue into his mouth first. He let hair go and pulled away from the kiss and kissed her on her forehead.

"Will you come to my room tonight?'' Nanashi requested.


	30. Chapter 30

After she and Jin returned to Genkai's house, Nanashi sneaked up to her bedroom and quickly cleaned up the room. She felt so nervous and apprehensive. She still drank the tea Kurama gave her out of habit; something she felt extremely grateful for. He had given her enough to get her through another week or so.

After waiting about a half hour, Jin came into her room quietly. "Hey beautiful," he said. Nanashi was laying down on her bed, naked under the covers. She knew it was very forward of her, but this way she would not wuss out. Jin made his way over to her bed. He sat on the bed. Nanashi, sat up, awkwardly holding the covers above her breast and kissed him. He kissed her back readily; hungrily. She let go of the covers, brought her arms around his neck, and pulled him down on top of her.

Once on top of her, he pulled clumsily away with the covers. When he saw her exposed breasts, he looked at her with a glint in his eyes. "Are you... naked?" he asked.

Nanashi blushed crimson and nodded. He pulled the rest of the covers away and looked her over. "Take me..." she told him boldly. Jin shrugged off his sash and struggled awkwardly out of his pants. Nanashi pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. She could not bring herself to watch him undress. When he was undressed, he pulled her legs down and laid her down on the bed. He laid down on top of her and kissed passionately. He grabbed at her breasts and squeezed. Nanashi felt half frightened when she felt his manhood on her thigh. Jin reached his hand down and slipped two fingers inside of her. She gasped in surprise. He had not asked if he could so, but Nanashi did not mind. It felt okay, but he did not make her come. Soon after, he slipped his fingers out and slipped his cock in.

Nanashi gasped in surprise, but not in pain. Jin assumed it was pain. "You okay sweetie?" he asked, slowing down.

"Yeah..." she breathed. Then she added a bit of a lie, "just, uh... take it slow for a bit..."

"Okay, no problem." He kissed her some more. Nanashi, while wet, felt her orgasm building with his thrusts. Jin kissed at her neck and stiffled his moans against her. Nanashi felt herself come a little bit. Not a big one, but one just the same. She forced herself to whisper his name when she did. That led Jin to start biting at her neck.

"Stop that," she said, pushing his head away. He stopped thrusting and looked down at her confused. "I don't want any marks," she explained. He looked upset when she said that, but agreed to stop. He continued thrusting, leaving his head up and away from her neck, face, and shoulders. He called out her name when he came. Nanashi panicked and covered his mouth when he did that. She would be mortified if anyone heard him in here with her. He panted and slipped out of her. He laid down on the bed next to her.

Nanashi got out of the bed and put her PJs, a baggy t-shirt and cut off sweat pants, on and went to the bathroom. Jin was still laying down naked on her bed. "Jin," she said quietly, steeling herself. "You need to go back to your room now."

He looked up at her and groaned. "Can't I stay here with you?" he asked.

Nanashi sat down on the bed. "Not tonight. I... don't want anyone to know about this... Not until... um, well not until the conflict between the demon kings is over," she told him.

She reached down to the floor, picked up his clothes, and tossed them to him. He grumbled some more, but got dressed. He kissed her goodbye and left, shutting the door quietly. Nanashi put her face in her hands and sighed. She had no idea what she was doing.


	31. Chapter 31

Nanashi got less than an hour of sleep when she felt a sharp tug on her hair. "mmm... Hieimmm... stop," she murmured. The pull on her hair brought her off her bed and she landed hard on the floor.

"Get up!" a high pitch and very angry voice demanded. "Oh, you'll wish I were him!" Nanashi was half dragged by her hair out her bedroom door by Genkai. Genkai pulled her down the hall, out the front door, and threw her down the steps. Nanashi landed hard on the ground and heard a snap in her right ankle. It was dark and chilled outside. The cold bit through her baggy t-shirt and cut off sweatpants she slept in.

Nanashi looked up at a livid Genkai at the top of the steps. She was fully awake now thanks to the throb in her ankle. "What was that?!" Nanashi shouted at Genkai.

"What are you here for?!" Genkai shouted back.

"Wha-" Nanashi breathed.

"What. Are. You. Here. For?!"

"To to to train for the demon war," Nanashi replied. "To help Kurama train the others."

"Oh really?!" Genkai snapped back. "And where does that training entail you to take your trainees into your bed in my house late at night?!"

Nanashi gasped in terror. "I I I- I'm so sorry."

"Get up! On your feet now!" Genkai ordered. Nanashi stood up quickly and awkwardly. She put all her weight on her left leg. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you out of here now!"

Nanashi was terrified. She did not want to leave. She had no idea what to say. The wind dragon tried to advise her, but she ignored him.

"Well?!"

Nanashi took a deep breath and forced herself to take half her weight on her right foot, forcing herself not to flinch at the pain. "Because I won't do it again." She wanted to look Genkai in the eyes, but she was too scared, so she looked at the old woman's feet instead.

Genkai stared down at her hard. "Look at me." Nanashi looked her eyes, trying not to glare. "You will not take another man into your bed while your here. You will tell everyone what you and Jin did. You will train harder. So will the others. I will be harder on all of you for your actions. What are you waiting for?" Nanashi blinked confused. "Get everyone up now and meet me on the hilltop in ten minutes." Nanashi blanched. The hilltop was over two miles away. "And no flying. Move!"

Nanashi ignored the pain in her ankle while she sprinted back up the stairs and into the house. She turned down the hall where the others were sleeping. She banged on the doors. "Up! Get up! Everyone up! Now!"

Toya came out of his room, wearing only a loose fitting pairs of pants. "What's going on?"

"Training, Genkai's orders," Nanashi responded. She turned him and pushed him towards the front door. "Get to the hilltop now." She shoved him. The others came out of their rooms, similarly dressed. No one had shoes on. Only Rinku had a shirt on. Jin cocked his head and gave her a smile, but Nanashi frowned and shook her head. Kurama gave her a curious look. Nanashi looked away and started for the door.

After twenty-three minutes, everyone was assembled in front on Genkai on the hilltop. Nanashi was there last; the ache in her right ankle was next to unbearable.

"Nanashi!" Genkai shouted. "Why did it take them all so long to get up here?! You let them down! Again! I told you ten minutes. It took you twenty-three to get up here! While we're at it, get over here and explain what caused all this!"

Nanashi thought she would faint from embarrassment. Instead, she ran up and stood beside Genkai. Nanashi took a shaky breath and explained. "Last night, I slept with Jin."

Jin looked at her confused. Everyone else just looked shocked.

Genkai spoke up. "Because of this, absolute lack of leadership and respect on her part, all of you will be punished. Five laps around the compound and then we can begin."

Nanashi blanched. That was, in total, fifty miles for all.

It got worse from there. It was practically hell on earth for everyone for three straight days. No one got to eat or sleep. Everyone's feet were torn and bloody. Genkai never gave anyone a chance to rest, change clothes, get shoes or anything. Nanashi kept her head down and mouth shut. She felt absolutely terrible. She avoided everyone as much as possible. She never once complained about her broken ankle. When the pain got too severe, the wind dragon would conjure air around it to support it.

After the three days, Genkai had another surprise for them all. Their rooms were locked. "All of you will be sleeping together in the living room. No beds. On the floor. One person must be awake at all times. You can decide among yourself who and how. If I come in here at night and your all asleep, we'll redo the last three days twice." With that, she left them.

Everyone went into the living room which was bare of furniture. In a pile on the floor were old sheets. Everyone got one sheet and that was it. Kurama spoke up, "Everyone get some sleep. I'll take the first watch. I'll tend wounds one person at a time."

Nanashi slept away from the others. She jumped when Kurama shook her awake. "Let me see your feet," he requested. He looked exhausted and angry. Nanashi looked around the room and noticed she was the last one to be tended to.

Nanashi showed him her feet willing. Her right ankle was swollen to twice its original size and black and blue. He tended to it. He found she had two breaks and three bones bruises. He was not very gentle as he tended her ankle.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quietly. "For all I did." Kurama did not answer her. He began wrapping her ankle. "Please say something..." she mewed.

He looked at her with a scowl. "How much tea do you have left?"

"A week."

"I'm not giving you anymore after that. Finish taking it though. Don't stop."

"Okay..."

Kurama looked over to where Jin was snoring. "Why him?"

"He and I, sort of dated... during the Dark Tournament."

Kurama sighed. "You've got to be kidding me. I was asked to look after you and make sure you didn't do anything stupid, like kill yourself. I would call pissing Genkai off incredibly stupid. Seriously, her house? It didn't help that Jin came from your room, woke up Toya and bragged loudly. I heard him. Apparently so did Genkai."

"Who... asked you...?" She was half scared of the answer.

Kurama looked her in the eyes. "Hiei."

Nanashi swallowed. "Why would he care?"

"I don't know. Probably because you're reckless and make decisions without thinking about them first. Everything you do has consequences. Next time think before you act." Kurama finished wrapping her ankle.

"Get some sleep," she told him. "I'll take the next watch."

"Don't you dare fall asleep," he warned. "I'll throw you out myself. Wake up Chu next. He's the least likely to ignore you." Kurama stood up and walked away to an empty spot by the window and laid done with a sheet wrapped around himself.

Nanashi stood in the doorway for the rest of the night. She was determined to let everyone else sleep the full night through. She almost nodded off once, but the wind dragon bit on the shoulder and kept her awake. She watched the others sleep, pondering over what Kurama told her with the wind dragon.

'Why should he care?' she asked silently. 'He didn't even bother to tell me he was leaving.'

'I don't know mistress.'

'He left, so I can move on if I want.'

'Not right away.'

'No, of course not. I can't screw anyone else over again like I did to these guys. After the war maybe... with Jin?'

'It's up to you.'

'Or maybe a human?'

'If you even consider Kuwabara, I'll kill him just to stop you. You can do way better.'

Nanashi laughed at that quietly. While the wind dragon seemed annoyed with her, she forced him to continue the conversation until day break. Genkai came and got them all to begin the day's training. Nanashi pushed herself to her limit and ended up head of the pack.


	32. Chapter 32

Kurama brought the group to the demon world and showed them each to Yomi. While impressed by all of them, Yomi was most impressed with Nanashi. After Kurama, she was the strongest of the group.

After Kurama killed one of Yomi's subordinates for attacking them, Kurama showed them all to their rooms. Nanashi was caught off guard when she found out she was to share a room, but thankfully not a bed, with Kurama.

She rounded on him. "Why am I sharing with you? Everyone else gets their own room. This castle has to be big enough for me not to share with you."

"For your own safety. No one is going to bother you while you sleep if I'm here," he replied coolly.

"Excuse me?! I can take care of myself. I don't need you dancing in my shadow and playing all chivalrous with me."

"That's too bad. If you don't like it, you can leave. I'll tell Yomi to send you back to the human world. Be glad you're with me and not Yomi. His idea had you in his room and his bed. I negotiated down to this."

Nanashi blanched and took a step back. "Why?"

"Would you try to mess with anyone sharing a room with him? Or better yet, someone who looks like she's sleeping with him. I refused to let your reputation be slandered like that, even if it was safer."

Nanashi frowned, but relented. "Alright, I'll stay. Jeez. Won't it look like I'm sleeping with you though? I mean, we have before-"

"I'd rather any rumors be about me than him. At least this way, we don't risk you killing anyone through a trap door."

While annoyed that she had to share a room with Kurama, Nanashi continued training and training with the others in addition to Yomi's army. Yomi had taken an interest in Nanashi, from a distance. He made her a leader in his army. Jin was still flirty, but extremely selective about it with her. The others were still upset about Genkai's punishment. While Genkai blamed it all on Nanashi, the others found most of the fault in Jin. He only got friendly with her when he thought no one was looking. A wink here, a smile there. Once even a quick peck on the lips. Nanashi passively encouraged him, but was devoted to her training.

After one training session that Kurama had not attended, Yomi had Nanashi hang back. "Why are you here girl? I kidnapped you. Why come back to me?"

Nanashi wiped her brow. "Because you wanted me. I've lived almost seventeen years in the human world, and there's hardly anything left there for me. My parents are gone, my aunt is more distant than a satellite. I have friends and my cousin, but I like it here. In the demon world."

Yomi chuckled. Nanashi was still slightly disturbed by his ability to look at her without looking at her with his eyes. "You like a world that smells like death, is kill or be killed, and is quite barbaric?"

"I can't explain it. I just do," she replied. "Even if it means going to war against my cousin. I'd rather be here than a world of homework and social norms and complicated goals and rules to live by."

"Interesting. What would you do to stay here?" he quizzed.

"Anything."

"Interesting." He touched her on the shoulder and left the training room. Nanashi watched him walk out of the room. She realized for the first time since she arrived in the demon world, she was left completely alone. It was an odd and wonderful feeling, until Jin came running into the room.

"I saw Yomi leave without you, I got scared," he explained.

Nanashi rolled her eyes. She walked over to him and gave him a swift, secretive kiss. "I'm no weak little human girl. Remember that."

She went to walk away, but Jin grabbed her and spun her around. She laughed out loud. He pulled her into him and nuzzled her neck. "I know. You're such a ferocious little girl. Demons quiver at the sound of your name."

She pulled away from him, turned around, and grabbed his hands. "They better," she replied. She gave him another kiss and walked out of the room. She needed to go to a meeting with Yomi and the rest of his council. After a second delay, he followed her out. She headed up to Yomi's strategy room for the meeting starting soon. Jin was not supposed to be in the meeting, but he followed her anyway. He kept trying to grab her hand when they were out of sight of others, but each time she pulled her hand away. He whined each time.

When they entered the strategy room, the somber air stopped Nanashi dead in her tracks in the doorway. Jin ran into her. Yomi, Kurama, and the eight other leaders of his army were standing around a table with a map. Kurama had two letters, one in each hand. "What's wrong?" Nanashi whispered.

The others looked up at the sound of her voice, but only Yomi seem to hear what she said. "Raizen's dead. Mukuro is threatening to invade. Jin, get out of here."

Nanashi paled. She had been training for the war, but never thought it would play out like this. Jin left without touching her in front of the others. Nanashi shut the door and walked into the room and stood next to Kurama. "What's the plan?" she asked as confidently as she could.

"Yusuke has offered a solution we're considering taking," Yomi answered. Kurama handed her one of the letters from his hand. It was from Yusuke. He was offering an idea in place of the imminent war. A tournament to determine who would be the new demon king.

"This is so Yusuke," she said with a smile. Kurama handed her the other letter. It was from one of Yomi's spies in Mukuro's territory. The letter discussed the plans for a full force assault on Yomi's territory. The odds were not in either sides favor. Yomi did not have as many troops, but he did have more talented fighters. Nanashi looked up and realized they were all staring at her. "What?" she asked, confused. The air was so tense, you could cut a knife through it.

Yomi spoke up. "Which option do you think we should do?"

Nanashi read through each letter again. Her gut instinct said a battle was better because their was more talent on their side, but after thinking it over, she made her decision. She looked up to Yomi. "The tournament. Fewer casualties and with our troops, we have a better chance of someone on our side winning."

Sighs shook the room. Half of them sounded relieved and the other half sound angry. Yomi spoke authoritatively. "That's six against five. We're accepting the tournament offer. Thank you girl for being the swing vote."

Nanashi gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She had not realized how serious her vote had been. 'I'm so glad I thought that over,' she thought to the wind dragon.

'I just want to fight. As long as you show me off, I don't care what we do,' the wind dragon.

Later on, in their bedroom, Kurama sat on Nanashi's bed while she was reading. She looked up from her book. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Have you had any private conversations with Yomi recently?" he asked.

Nanashi thought it over. At first, she wanted to say no, but the wind dragon reminded her of the talk she had with Yomi before the meeting. "Yeah, I told him I like the demon world and wanted to stay. What of it?"

Kurama rubbed his forehead. "That makes sense then..." he said under his breath.

"What make sense?"

"Yomi told me after the meeting that if he wins the tournament, he wants to take you as his mate," Kurama said thickly.

Nanashi did not understand what he meant. "Okay... So he wants me to be his friend?"

Kurama looked at her. "What? No."

Nanashi asked exasperatedly, "What does mate mean then if not 'friend'?" She was tired and just wanted to finish reading one more chapter. Maybe two.

"Okay..." he breathed out. "Let me explain. You know how humans get married and have a wedding and live together?"

"Yeah. I'm human," she replied rudely.

"Okay. Well, demons do it differently. Privately. When a demon takes a mate in a heterosexual relationship, it's done in the bedroom in private. The male demon bites the female on the side of the neck, chest, and.. ah..." he gestured between her legs. "This represents the male claiming the female's mind, heart, and body in the bond. They also... sleep together. The demon male also can get very aggressive and go into a frenzy from the taste of blood. It's not rare for a female to die or get severely injured. Once mated, neither of them can ever be, well, with another person again. Mating is absolutely final. You can't go back on it, even in death."

Nanashi felt apprehensive. "So Yomi essentially wants to marry me? Why? He's not in love with me is he?"

"Oh, no. Not that. My guess is if he claimed you as his mate, then you wouldn't be able to leave the demon world. You'd get your wish," he said bitterly.

"But aren't I supposed to go back to human world after this?"

"Not if your Yomi's mate. It's against primal laws for a demon to be forced to be separated from his mate. Not even Koenma can make that happen. If they mated for the right reasons, the separation could kill them. You could never leave the demon world or Yomi for the rest of your life. I think he wants you because of your reputation and your connection to Yusuke's reputation. A human psychic in the demon world, mated to one of the most powerful demons, the new demon king, in the demon world, would intimidate his enemies."

"But he has a kid!" she blurted out.

"More a clone than a child. He loves Shura never the less."

Nanashi shook her head. "I couldn't... I could stay here?...Him..."

"Don't even think about it," Kurama snapped at her. "He could kill you in the process and not even care. It's an absolutely brutal process. You would just make him more intimidating standing next to him. He doesn't love you or even desire you. He just wants you as a trophy."

"But I'd stay here?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, but it's not worth it. I can't believe you're even considering it."

Nanashi sighed. "I won't."

'Liar,' the wind dragon called her.

'I could stay. I want to stay. But not with him. I don't know what to think,' she replied.

'No him. He's not kindred.'

'I'll make that decision for myself,' she snapped back.

"Kurama..." she began. "What happens if a male demon bites a female, but doesn't break the skin?"

Kurama figured she was talking about the time Hiei almost took her as his mate accidentally. "Nothing. If all three bites aren't made before the male uh... finishes, the process is not complete and they are not mated. So if you were bit, but your skin was not broken, you're fine."

"Oh, good," she murmured. "Um, both... mmm... Hiei, I think, and Jin tried to make me their mates. At different times."

"Jin too?" Kurama inquired.

Nanashi nodded and blushed scarlet. "When we slept together, he started biting my neck. I didn't want him to leave marks others would see, so I stopped him... Same with..."

"Hiei," Kurama finished. "I knew he bit you by accident, but I didn't know about Jin. Matehood isn't something you should just jump into and expect everything to be okay. A lot of demons choose to never take a mate. I can't stop you from making stupid decisions, you've proven that more often enough, but I will advise you not take a demon mate. I prefer you alive. So does Yusuke."


	33. Chapter 33

The day of the tournament arrived. It had been a long time since Nanashi had seen Yusuke. When she saw him, she ran up to him and pulled him into a hug. "Someone missed me," he responded cockily. "Why are you here? Are you here to watch the tournament?"

Nanashi pulled away. "Nope. I'm competing. And I won't go easy on you," she replied with a wink.

"What do you mean you're competing?!"

Nanashi put her hands on her hips. "Oh, I'm competing. I've been training with Kurama and Yomi for months. I'm not backing out now."

"Yomi? What? I told Kurama to leave you at home." He scowled at her.

She stared him down. "Kurama is not my keeper. I make my own decisions and I've decided to fight."

Nanashi heard someone walk up behind her. Yomi was there at her side. He put his hand on her shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat. He had not been so close to her since she found out his plans for her if he wins. "She'll be fine detective. After all, she is related to you."

"Yeah, well," Yusuke flummoxed. "Guess I can't stop her." He looked Nanashi in the eyes. "Be careful okay."

Yusuke walked away and went over to talk to Kurama and the others from the Dark Tournament were milling about. Unsure what to do, Nanashi followed him. Yomi also followed. Jin gave her a smile and raised his eye brows at her. She stood beside him, but at a formal distance.

That was when she saw him. She saw Hiei walking beside a taller, orange haired woman with shackles on her wrists, an odd lens on her eye, and what looked like burn marks that were mostly hidden by her collar. Nanashi felt as if her heart skipped a beat and she could not breathe. They were walking towards the her and the others.

Jin poked her in the upper arm. "You okay?" he asked. Nanashi looked at him, and after a heartbeat of thinking about it, she grabbed his face, pulled him in, and kissed him. When she broke the kiss, he gave her a puzzled look. They had never done any PDA before.

"What the hell!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Nanashi looked at him. "For good luck," she lied.

'He saw it,' the wind dragon told her. 'Yomi, well, knows it too...'

"I'm gone for months and suddenly you're a bad ass and kissing demons?"

She shrugged. "Pretty much." She grabbed Jin's hand, but he shook it off. He frowned at her and gave her a wounded look. Nanashi bit her lip. She went through the awkward and painful pleasantries with Hiei and Mukuro. Nanashi felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest just being in his presence.

Later on, but before the tournament began, Jin pulled her aside, down a hallway that was away from everyone else. "Why did you kiss me a little bit ago?" He did not look happy with her. She had no idea what to say. He sighed. He pushed her against the wall. She looked at him in surprise. He was only mean when they trained. She furrowed her brow and pushed him away. "Was it to make someone else jealous?" he asked venomously.

"Yes," she replied tersely.

"Hiei?" he asked.

"Yes," she repeated.

Jin turned around and slammed his fist against the opposite wall. He looked at her with a hurt and angry look. "And to think I thought about taking you as a mate." Nanashi had no idea what to say. He was yelling. "Here I thought you could love me back! But you don't! You just want to mess with someone else's head!"

Jin turned away from her and stalked away. He left her standing there, feeling like a terrible person. She could not believe it. He loved her and she ruined everything for him. Maybe she could stay with him in demon world. If he loved her, then he was a better choice then Yomi. She could try to learn to love him back...

An announcement came on the intercom. The drawing for the preliminaries was about to begin.


	34. Chapter 34

The slots were chosen for each plain for the preliminary fighting. Nanashi cursed her luck under her breath. She was on the same plain as Mukuro. When the battle began, Nanashi ran away from Murkuro at the beginning of the fight. If she had a chance at all of moving on in the preliminaries, she would have to make sure she fought Murkuro last. Maybe another demon could weaken her enough to give Nanashi the advantage.

Nanashi was pursued by some of the demons on the plain. She and the wind dragon took most of them down easily. One of them though, was a difficult fight. His face was narrow, his skin was an icy blue, his eyes were cat like, claws instead of finger nails, and his long purple hair hung in a loose braid. He roared at her and charged. Nanashi tried to fight him off with her battle ax. He dodged the attack, grabbed her and threw her to the ground near the edge of the plain. Nanashi tried to stand up, but he put his knee between her rib cage. He applied all his weight down on her. He could not suffocate her because of the wind dragon, but she could not fight him off and be able to breath at the same time. She raked her fingers nails against his leg. He laughed at her and batted her hands away. He back handed her across the face. She glared at him in frustration. He brought his hand down and ripped off the front of her shirt and tearing her bra in the front. She struggled against him as he grabbed her breasts roughly.

'Bite,' she commanded the wind dragon.

She felt the weight of the demon more on her chest while the wind dragon crawled up his leg and bit through his leg with his fang. Blood spilled out of his puncture wounds and all over Nanashi. The demon screamed in rage and pain. He pulled away from her. She grabbed him by his injured leg and threw him off the ledge.

'I want him dead!' the wind dragon roared in her head. 'Why did you throw him!?'

'So do I! We'll kill him later. I need to save my strength for Mukuro.'

She was panting heavily. She looked down at her shirt that was missing the top half of the front. She swore. She was now over exposed to the demon world. She ran through the woods and found Mukuro easily defeating the two remaining demons on the other edge of their plain. They were easy for her. Nanashi brought the wind dragon up to her neck and took the air from Mukuro's lungs. Mukuro looked at her and grimaced. Nanashi charged her and began fighting with her. Nanashi had no chance. Mukuro brushed her punches and kicks away as if Nanashi was no more than a gnat. Nanashi was dripping with sweat from suffocating Mukuro. Mukuro did not even seem phased by the lack of air. Nanashi backed up and let Mukuro breath again. She opted instead to have the wind dragon give her wings. it was still a big drain on her spirit energy. She flew at Mukuro and kept fighting. She knew she had no chance, but she would not quit. Mukuro knocked her into a tree. She hit in hard and got back up and flew at Mukuro again. She was knocked away again. Again and again Nanashi charged. Mukuro looked extremely annoyed. Nanashi did not have enough energy left for wings, so she opted for an ax again, but could not keep it up for long. She yelled in frustration. She put the wind dragon away just before she ran out of energy and recklessly charged again. Mukuro knocked her fist away and grabbed her by the throat. She could breath a little bit. Mukuro picked her up by the neck. Nanashi clawed at her with her finger nails, but to no avail. Mukuro calmly carried her over the edge of the plain and threw her over. After over a half hour of fighting with Mukuro, Nanashi had lost.

Like the others who had fallen off the edge without dying, she was caught in a net and easily rolled down to the ground. She was livid. She saw Yusuke running up to her. She swung her fist at him. "Calm down. Jeez!" he said. He one of his old shirts in his hand. "Here." he said.

"Thanks," she grunted. Nanashi put his shirt on and tried to ignore the smell.

With Yusuke, she walked back to the gathering area. Together they witnessed a surprising scene. Hiei had the male demon who had ripped off Nanashi's shirt pinned against a wall with Hiei's sword at his throat. The demon was bleeding from several deep cuts that Nanashi was sure she had not inflicted. Hiei looked over at Nanashi and Yusuke, and then back to the demon. "Got anything to say?" Hiei asked menacingly. The demon struggled against the blade. "Say it!" Hiei commanded.

"Sor...sor..ryy..." the demon choked out. Immediately after, Hiei slit the demon's throat, dropped the body, and walked off.

The wind dragon came up to Nanashi's neck and roared in anger. Hiei did not look back.

"What was that?" Yusuke asked, looking from Hiei to Nanashi and the wind dragon.

"The wind dragon wanted to do that himself," Nanashi replied.

After getting cleaned up, a new change of clothes, and gave Yusuke back his shirt, Nanashi watched the rest of the fighting with Botan and Koenma. She looked around for Jin, but she could not find him. Nanashi had the hardest time watching Hiei and Mukuro's fight. After losing to Mukuro after the preliminaries, and then watching Hiei kill the demon who molested her, she wanted him to win. When he lost, and then fell into Mukuro's arms, she felt deeply jealous.


	35. Chapter 35

Blood warning and brutal sex in this chapter:

When Hiei was taken to the castle for medical care, Nanashi waited five minutes and then followed. Neither Botan or Koenma seemed to notice.

'What are you doing?' the wind dragon bothered her. She ignored him. 'Him? Do you really chose him? You can't...'

Nanashi kept moving. 'Yes,' she admitted. 'It was always him. I just didn't realize it until now. What is Jin compared to him? Or Yomi for that matter.'

Nanashi found the room based on hearing Hiei's screams. She stormed into the room. "What are you doing to him?!" she howled to the three healers in the room. She walked over to the closest one and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"He wouldn't stop waking up. We couldn't work on him. We gave him an anesthetic so he would stay asleep, but now-"

The healer was interrupted by a shout and thrash from Hiei on the bed. He only had his pants on. Nanashi let the healer go and slapped him across the face. "You idiots! He has night terrors! You've just trapped him in one!" Nanashi was horrified. She had never seen Hiei this bad in his sleep. The other female two healers were trying to restrain him, but it clearly was not working. "Move!" Nanashi commanded, shoving both of them away. She took a deep breath to mentally prepare herself and climbed into the bed next to Hiei. He was still thrashing and crying out. She grabbed him by the torso and pulled him into her chest. He kept thrashing, but started to calm down a little bit. He scratched at her arms, drawing blood from the minor wounds. "Move quickly," she ordered.

The healers set to work on Hiei. When he started shouting again, the healers stopped and waited for him to calm down. Nanashi thought to him privately so the healers would not hear her. Silent tears were streaming down her face. 'Sshh,' she thought to him; unsure if he could read her mind while unconscious or not. His head band was off while he was being healed. 'Sshh... you're okay. Sshh...it's just a nightmare...i... I... love you...'

Finally Hiei settled down into a deep sleep. Nanashi let him go. The healers finished up healing him. One of the female healers handed Nanashi a tissue. "Thank you," she murmured, dabbing at her eyes. Quickly and quietly, they healed the scratches Hiei had given her to her arms.

When they left, Nanashi was unsure what to do. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. She must have dozed off, because the next things she heard a poisonous whisper. "What are you doing here?" Nanashi snapped her head up and saw Hiei looking at her with a grimace. She blinked sleep from her eyes. "Get out of here!" He bellowed.

Nanashi, in a sudden panic, got off the bed and ran to the door. With her hand on the door knob, she looked back at him. "What are you waiting for?!" he yelled. She let go of the knob and turned around. She stared him down. He got off the bed and stalked over to her. "Get out," he ordered. He grabbed her roughly by her upper arm. She refused to react to the pain.

"No," Nanashi told him. She wanted to run, but she refused to let him scare her away. "I want you to take me as your mate," she demanded. He looked at her in shock. "I love you," she admitted aloud. He looked absolutely surprised.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she said resolutely.

"Do you really want to die?" She made no reply, not trusting her voice anymore. "When you die, I won't take the blame." Still not response from her end. He squeezed harder on her arm. She did not let her body react. "Get on the bed then. Before I change my mind."

She reached back and clicked the lock shut on the door. She pulled his hand from his upper arm. She was eager and terrified at the same time. She walked passed him and sat on the bed. Hiei followed her. Instead of sitting down with her, he grabbed her shirt and ripped it off her. When she protested, he told her to shut up. He did the same with her bra. He pushed her down to her back and ripped off her pants and panties. Nanashi felt her pulse quicken. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" he asked, looking down at her. She nodded. He read her mind just to be sure. She thought about what Kurama had told her awhile back. "Good." He pulled his pants and boxers off. He climbed on top of her and aligned his mouth with the left side of her neck. He felt around half way up her neck; looking for a place that was not close to her jugular or vertebrae. When he found the spot, he instructed, "put you hands on my shoulders. Count to five. When I bite, push me away."

Nanashi aligned her hands with his shoulders. She took a shaky breath. "One-ah!" she screamed. He bit her hard and broke the skin in one strike. She pushed him away with all her might. He let her push him off. "You lied to me," she hissed.

"I said count to five. I didn't say I'd bite on five," he spoke through stained lips. "We've only just begun." She reached up to her neck and felt the wound with her finger tips. She brought them within sight and gasped. She knew what to expect, but was still shocked by it. Hiei took her finger tips into his mouth and licked them clean. Then, without warning, he went to the center of her chest and bit. She cried out again in pain. She pushed at his shoulders, but he would not budge. She smacked him on the side of the head. "Hiei! Stop!" she begged. She started to cry.

He had changed to his demon form, despite having just fought in the tournament. Lust for her and for her blood coursed in his veins. She smacked him in the face and wretched herself away from his bite. He growled at her. She went to smack him again, but he caught her hand and bit her right below her pinkie. She struggled against him, trying to pull her hand back. It just made the bite worse and ended up breaking a bone in her hand. "Hiei," she called. "Stop. Finish it."

He growled again and looked absolutely terrifying. She covered her eyes with her uninjured hand. She could not even bring herself to look at him. He bit down on the right side of her mound, half way between her leg and her center. She screamed out again in pain. This bite was the deepest of them all. She pushed on his shoulders, trying to get him to stop. He responded instead by grabbing her wrists and pinning them down to the bed, digging his nails into her skin and drawing more blood. She kicked and bucked her hips, but it did not help. "Stop!" she begged. He did not. Nanashi started feeling light headed. "Sstopp..." she whispered and begged half-heartedly. At this, he broke off and looked up at her. He swore when he saw her pale pallor.

He flipped her over and put her on her elbows and knees. He slipped his manhood inside of her, which she met with another cry of pain. She knew it hurt, but she only half felt it. She was so dizzy and felt cold. She felt him dig his nails into her thighs and scratch up and down, drawing even more blood. She felt so weak and could not hold herself up anymore. She collapsed her head and arms onto the bed. She only stayed on her knees because Hiei held her up. Right before he finished, she passed out.

"Nanashi! Nanashi! Wake up!" Hiei yelled at her. He slapped her across the face. She woke up and looked at him. He was his normal self again. She turned her face away from him, managed to crawl to the edge of the bed and threw up. She panted and felt sick still. She felt Hiei get off the bed. Through muffled feeling ears, she heard him unlock the door, open, and call out. "I need a healer! Now!" Nanashi passed out again.

When she came to again, she felt something wet and salty pressed against her mouth. She tried to push it away. "Drink," Hiei commanded. She allowed whatever it was to drip into her mouth. She felt a pain in her thighs, but a different kind than the ones he had inflicted. "Are you sure my blood will help her?" Hiei asked an unknown person while pressing his slit wrist on Nanashi's mouth.

"Again, yes," a crabby woman's voice replied. It was the healer who had given her a tissue earlier. Nanashi passed out again.

She woke up hours later in the dead of night. She sat up quickly, swooned, and laid back down. She noticed the room had a different ceiling, so she reasoned she must be in a different room. She blinked the sleep from her eyes. She turned her head to the left and saw Hiei was sitting in a chair next to the bed, looking very worried. His left wrist was bound. Her first reaction to him was sheer fear at what he did to her in order to make her his mate. Her next reaction was thirst. "water..." she croaked.

He got up and left the room. Minutes later, he came back with a glass of water. He sat the glass down on his chair and climbed into the bed next to her. He pulled her head up, allowing it to rest on his chest. He brought the water to her lips and let her drink it slowly. She rested her head against his body and just breathed in his scent; grateful he had held back enough not to kill her. Grateful she was mated to someone she loved and not Yomi or Jin.

"Both of them wanted you?" Hiei asked testily. She had not realized he had his head band off still until that moment.

'Yes,' she thought silently. 'As a trophy for Yomi, but Jin...' she thought about how he admitted loving her in an angry fit.

"To bad. Your mine."

'I love you,'

"How many times are you going to say that tonight? Sleep now.''

Nanashi fell back asleep in his arms. Hiei stayed awake the whole night just in case she grew worse. He kept her warm with his body heat. The healer had healed all her non-mate wounds completely, and just let the mate wounds scab over so they would scar; but she could not replace the blood he took from Nanashi's veins. He felt sick with himself about how he gorged himself on her blood. No healer in the world could replace the three pints he took from her from the bites and the scratches.

In the morning, when she woke up again, Hiei had broth and water for her to consume. He helped her drink both. Afterward, a knock came at the door. Hiei answered the door and snapped, "stay out."

Kurama forced his way in anyway. "I won't hurt her or try to take her from you." Hiei drew his sword. Kurama ignored him and walked up to Nanashi's bed side. "Are you okay?" Nanashi nodded slightly. "I can't touch you, but are you feeling feverish?"

"Why... can't you touch...?" she asked weakly.

"He'll try to kill me," Kurama replied through his teeth.

"I just... feel.. cold..." she replied.

Kurama turned back to Hiei. "I need to feel her forehead."

"No," Hiei replied.

"If she has a fever, she'll die," Kurama threatened. Hiei glared at him. "Your hands are too hot and hers will be too cold."

"Fine," Hiei relented.

Kurama put the back of his hand on her forehead. "You're not sick. Good." He pulled his hand away and stepped away from Nanashi. Hiei stared daggers at him. Kurama stared back. "You're lucky you didn't kill her. Your both fools. Give her this." He hand a package of herbs to Hiei. "It will help her blood replenish itself." He started to head out the door.

"Wait..." Nanashi called out inaudibly to Kurama.

Hiei cut in front of Kurama and shut the door. "She wants to talk to you," Hiei told Kurama. Kurama went back over to Nanashi's bed side and sat in the chair by the bed. "Don't touch her." Hiei maintained his distance, but never took his eyes of Kurama.

Nanashi blinked in confusion. "Why is he like this?" she asked.

"It's normal. When a demon takes a mate, he gets over protective. It'll wear off once your blood is out of his system. Hiei actually killed three of the male healers who came to check on you. He'll only let women take care of you."

Nanashi felt light headed again and her stomach rolled. She ignored them. "Who won?" she croaked.

"Enki."

"Who?"

"He was one of Raizen's friends."

"Oh..." she had no clue who that was, but she was relieved it was not Yomi.

"Yusuke is still asleep, but I'm sure he'll want to see you when he wakes up."

The idea of seeing Yusuke made her nervous. How would he react to her mating to Hiei?


	36. Chapter 36

Nanashi slipped in and out of consciousness over the next two days. Hiei hardly left her side. When he did, he was never more than a minute away. He refused to let himself sleep.

A knock came at the door. Nanashi woke up at the sound, mumbling incoherently. Hiei, standing by the window, sniffed the air. "Come in," he called.

Mukuro walked in and shut the door. Nanashi saw her out of the corner of her eye and drew the covers up to her chin. She did not want to see Mukuro. She did not like the woman. Without meaning to, Nanashi showed her teeth to Mukuro.

"She's a wild one alright. No wonder you couldn't let her go," Mukuro said as she approached Nanashi's bed. Nanashi scrambled to sit up. She glared at her.

"What do you want Mukuro? She needs to rest," Hiei called over.

"Do you recall telling me once that you would kill her if I commanded it?" Nanashi gave a sharp intake of breath.

"That was lie."

"Didn't sound like one at the time."

Hiei did not respond. "What do you want?" Nanashi asked quietly.

Mukuro looked down at her. Nanashi's skin crawled. If she was strong enough for it, she would have brought the wind dragon up to her neck. Instead, the wind dragon was working with her body and using her spirit energy to help replenish her blood.

"Oh, nothing. Just came to offer my services to watch you while he sleeps. After what I put him through, I'm surprised he's still awake and coherent."

Nanashi scowled at Mukuro. She did not want to spend more time with this woman, Hiei or no Hiei.

Hiei walked over to Nanashi's bed and climbed in. "That's fine," he said. He laid down, threw his arm over Nanashi's legs, and closed his eyes.

Nanashi looked over at him. "What? Hiei..." she said feebly. He did not respond. "I don't want her here," Nanashi said through her teeth.

"What's wrong with me?" Mukuro asked gruffly. Nanashi refused to answer. She was tired, but she did not want to sleep with Mukuro there, too close for comfort. "Are you scared I'll hurt you?" Nanashi turned her head away and looked down at Hiei. He was breathing heavily. She could not wake him up. Who knows how long he was awake.

"Let's see, he took you as his mate four days ago," Mukuro responded, reading her mind. "So, over four days. In that time he fought in the demon tournament, advancing past the preliminaries, and then gave you his blood when you were about to die. Oh yes, he's been awake for quite awhile."

Nanashi gritted her teeth. She wished Muruko would move away a few feet at least. Mukuro did not. Instead, she spun a monologue that Nanashi could not ignore.

"So you'll be a human in the demon world now huh? You'll be with him for the rest of your life. That's a tall order. While you asleep yesterday, he told me how you asked for it. Very brave of you. Or foolish. You were a bit foolish in our fight. I thought about killing you, but in spite of him constantly lying to me for months about you, that you meant nothing to him, I couldn't do it. I asked him once if he would kill you if he had the chance. He yes, but that's another lie obviously. He's had loads of chances in the past four days. And yet, here you are. He kept me from reading his mind, but I could tell. When watching the video feeds from Yomi's compound, with you and the red haired wind demon, flirting and kissing when no one else was looking, we saw the whole thing... Seemed to be a some sexual tension between you two as well... I assume you slept with that one at the very least. He seemed eager to get back into a bed with you. Does he love you?"

Nanashi hissed, "shut up."

"He does, doesn't he? Must be nice, hmm. To be loved by someone. Or is it better to love someone else? Do you love him back or were you just leading him on?"

Nanashi wanted to hit Mukuro to make her shut up. She was too weak to try, and she did not want to wake Hiei. "What do you care?" she growled.

"I don't. I was just curious. Seems interesting you would pick Hiei over him... More interesting that Hiei would agree to the matehood with you, knowing all that with you and the other demon. Maybe it was out of jealousy. Wasn't it out of jealousy you asked him anyway? From what I can tell from your mind, you were jealous of me, so you offered yourself to him like a trophy and he just took it."

Nanashi curled her upper lip in disgust. "Stop talking," she commanded.

"Why? Are you getting upset? I'm only trying your patience on purpose Nishi." At the sound of Hiei's nickname for her, Nanashi reached up to strike Mukuro. Mukuro caught her hand easily and put it back down on the bed. "Testy little human aren't you? You're the one who wanted to stay here. Compared with what other demons could be saying to you, I'm being nice. It's not everyday a human falls in love with a demon and convinces him to take her into matehood. You should be honored he even considered. Or the other two demons for that matter. When Yomi found out, he was beyond angry. You'd think Hiei stole you from him like the bandit he used to be. I guess your a popular item..."

Nanashi listened in grim silence to Mukuro ramble on, insulting her. She tried not to think about what Mukuro said, but she could not avoid it. After an hour, she noticed Hiei was still asleep, now with his head in her lap. He twitched and murmured occasionally, but did not thrash or scream.

"...Oh, good. No more nightmares about you. He's had them frequently ever sense the tournament was announced. Him killing you, you dying, the works. Better than the ones about his abandonment as a child-"

Nanashi snapped back to full attention at what Mukuro was saying. "What?" she asked abruptly. She knew Hiei had issues in his past, but she did not know much. Hiei hardly told her anything and Kurama only said he was orphaned and raised by bandits. She also knew he was Yukina's twin, but not the background to that story either.

"You don't know the whole story? Interesting. I'd share it with you, but he wouldn't like that very much...Oh, are you going to the banquet for the surviving members tonight? That foolish king winner is hosting it. You probably aren't strong enough for it though. You'd embarrass Hiei."

Nanashi scowled. "Yes, I'm going," she had no idea about it until now. "What time is at again?"

"7. You have a two hours yet. Shouldn't you sleep?" Nanashi felt like she had slept forever. While tired, she did not want to sleep with Mukuro in the room. A knock came from the door. "Well, who could that be?"

Nanashi called as loud as she dared with Hiei asleep in her lap. "Come in." Yusuke peaked his head in the door. "Yusuke!" Nanashi exclaimed, and then clapped her hands over her mouth. Hiei shifted in his sleep.

"Will he let me see you know. He's been such a pain. Almost kills you, and then hides you away in a different room on a different floor."

"Of course you can come in," Nanashi replied.

"Don't touch her," Mukuro warned. To Nanashi she said, "He won't be happy with you if you smell like another man."

Nanashi frowned. She wanted to hug her cousin. Yusuke came in quietly and stood by the foot of the bed on Nanashi's side. "Can we talk in private?" he rudely asked Mukuro.

Mukuro got up and walked to the door. She stood by the door, and watched them. "I said I'd look after her. This is the best your going to get."

Yusuke took the chair, but maintained some distance from Nanashi. He looked down at Hiei's head in Nanashi's lap. "I don't think I've seen him so peaceful before. So what exactly is the story behind you two? Kurama told me some things, but I want it from you. Did you two really get married?"

Nanashi sighed inwardly and explained. She did not leave anything out, but did not go into graphic details. She included her history with Jin as well. At the end she also explained, "we're not married. Not in the human way anyway. I guess in the demon way we are."

Yusuke shook his head. "I'm not comfortable with this. Had I known, I would have put a stop to it. Jin would have been a way better pick. I've never seen him overly nice to you, or any woman for that matter. It's just so unbelievable..."

Nanashi did not know what to say, so she responded with, "I love him..."

"He nearly killed you. I know it's a normal demon thing, but still. From what I've heard, that room was awful. The sheets were burned afterward. And then, no one could find either of you for hours. I'm just glad your okay. So there hasn't been some secret wedding?"

Nanashi shook her head. "It's not like that here, for him."

Yusuke crossed his arms across his chest. "Yeah, well, then I'm expecting a wedding. You're human, so if your stuck with him for the rest of your life, there should be a wedding. I'll tell him that myself when he wakes up."

Nanashi had not thought of actually marrying Hiei in the human sense. She did not think it was something he could go for. She liked the idea, and would go for it. "You won't convince him of that," Nanashi commented.

"I'll convince him. I about punched him in the face yesterday when he refused to let me see you."

"Why wouldn't he let you see me?"

"He was wild and angry. He killed three male healers who tried to check on you. With the exception of Kurama, no man was allowed to come near you."

Mukuro spoke up. "His reaction is normal. Males can get over protective when they first claim a mate. He saw all straight males as a threat. Her blood's about out of his system, so he'll be back to normal soon."

Nanashi was annoyed that Mukuro entered the conversation. She was also annoyed she was still in the room. Nanashi turned to Yusuke. "There's a banquet tonight?"

"Yea, you going?"

"I'd like to..." Nanashi yawned. "I've been sleeping forever. I am feeling better... So tell me about what happened with you since you left the human world?"

Yusuke told her about Raizen and his time in the demon world. He was so excited to share with her. And way animated about it. When Nanashi laughed, she tried very hard not bother Hiei. Nanashi felt so relaxed being in his presence again. She almost forgot Mukuro was there, ease dropping. Yusuke stayed for over ninety minutes. Absentmindedly, she stroked Hiei's hair.

"So what's your plan now that you two are getting married?" Yusuke asked.

"Uh... I'm not actually sure..." Nanashi admitted.

Mukuro interrupted again. "Hiei had already plan to stay with me as my right hand man. I'm in charge of the new king's army with my castle as my HQ. Where ever Hiei goes, she has to go. You may not like me very much girl, but I'll find you a job worthy of your skills and talents."

Nanashi pursed her lips. "I'm staying with Hiei where ever he goes," Nanashi replied with a snobby tone. "And don't count on a wedding," she added longingly.

Yusuke stood up. "If you're going to the banquet, you should wake up sleep beauty." Nanashi went to shake Hiei. "Woah, wait 'til I'm out of the room first!" Nanashi stopped and watched her cousin head out the door.

Once the door was shut, she shook Hiei gently. He snapped awake almost immediately and sniffed the air. He growled out, "who else was here?!" He gave Mukuro an angry look.

Nanashi pulled his face to hers. "My cousin," she told him. "I was happy to see him."

Hiei growled again and mumbled incoherently.

"Since your awake, I'm going to leave. See you at the banquet," Mukuro said as she slipped out the door.

Once the door closed, Nanashi kissed him swiftly on the mouth. "We should get ready for the banquet." She climbed out of the bed shakily. Hiei grabbed her and pulled her back onto the bed, onto her back. He straddled her.

"You're not strong enough for that," he hissed.

"I'm going," Nanashi said. She still felt weak, so she did not push him off. "Are you going to stop me?" She figured if he let Kurama stay because she wanted him to, then she could get away with what she wanted.

Hiei climbed off of her and gave her a dirty look. "Put your hair up. I want people to see my mate bite on your neck. Don't you dare pass out tonight."

Nanashi smiled to herself, knowing she got her way.


	37. Chapter 37

The banquet took its toll on Nanashi from the moment they left the bedroom. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. The mate bite and its bruising stood out against her pale pallor. She wore a black dress with a baby blue color belt at her waist. She wanted to match Hiei a bit.

On the way to the great hall, she needed to walk slowly, which annoyed Hiei. When they got to the great hall, there energy in the room almost overwhelmed her. There were four long tables set for the meal. The new demon king sat at the first one on a throne. At the closest table, Nanashi saw Kurama and Yusuke sitting next to each other. Then she saw Jin and Toya sitting across from them. Jin looked up when she came in the room. Hiei saw Jin and grabbed her hand and pulled her part of the way behind him. Jin pushed away from the table, threw his napkin down on his plate, stood up, and stormed out of the room. Toya followed him out. Nanashi felt like she wanted leave after that. Hiei led her over to Jin and Toya's now vacated seats. It did not help that after dinner was served, Yusuke brought up the wedding idea and Kurama agreed with him. Hiei told them no, which started a short argument between the three of them, until Nanashi asked them to stop. She had to ask Yusuke twice. She felt so worn out that she barely managed to eat half her meal.

Once the meal was over, she was more than ready to go back to her room. There was some sort of entertainment afterward, but she was so not interested. Nor was Hiei. He seemed quite excited that she was ready to return to their room. Her feet were dragging by the time they reached the floor their room was on. Hiei stopped her, and looked up and down the hall. She gladly leaned against the wall for a bit of rest. Satisfied that no one was in the hall, Hiei scooped her up in his arms. Nanashi gave a little gasp in surprise. He carried her into their room and dropped her on the bed. He went back to the door and clicked the lock. Nanashi made to curl under the covers, but Hiei came back to the bed and stopped her.

Quietly, he said, "If you're strong enough to make it through the banquet, you're strong enough to fuck." He pushed her on her back and kissed her aggressively. "Don't worry, you don't have to do anything tonight. Just lay there and take it. I'll make it quick."

While she just wanted to sleep, her heart gave a quiver of arousal. He kissed her again and she kissed back readily. Hiei reached down and pushed the skirt of her dress up passed her hips. he pulled her panties off. He slipped two fingers inside of her, causing her to gasp in surprise. He kissed and nipped from her ears to her neck. He kept up his ministrations until she came with a pant. When she came, he bite her hard on her shoulder, but did not break the skin. The pain mixed with the pleasure made her breath catch in throat.

Next, he kicked off his pants and boxers. He rubbed himself for a bit, mounted her, and then slipped inside of her. She gave a small moan. She forgot how good he felt inside of her. She laid her head back on the pillow and panted underneath him. She was grateful he did not expect her to do much. She felt light headed just laying there. He licked her mate bite on her neck, and then he buried his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder. When he came, his whole body shook. Nanashi laid there, her head back, eyes closed, and breathing heavily. Hiei slipped off from on top of her. He pulled her dress back down. Her stroked her thigh, glad to notice she did not have any scars from when he scratched it.

He took of the rest of his clothes, and but his boxers back on. He pulled her up to a sitting position, causing her to swoon a bit. He pulled of her dress and bra and threw them on the floor. He then tucked her under the blankets. "You're still awake," he commented. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I could easily take you again tonight." She turned her face from him and whined into the pillow. "I won't tonight, but when your strength is back, I'm taking you all night."

She curled into a ball under the covers. He climbed under the covers next to her on his back. She drug herself over to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He brought his arm around her. "Do you love me?" she asked mutely.

He did not respond right away. Nanashi felt herself slipping unconscious when she finally felt him sigh and respond, "I guess so." Nanashi was not sure how she felt about his answer.


	38. Chapter 38

Quicker than expected, Nanashi and Hiei moved into their own set of rooms in Mukuro's castle. It felt so weird to see all her belongings being moved out of Aunt Astuko's apartment and moved to the demon world. Aunt Atsuko got to officially meet Hiei. She did not do much more than say hi and drink from a 40 oz bottle of cheap beer. Since Yusuke had already explained the whole spirit detective situation and demon world, so Nanashi did not have to add much more about her relationship with Hiei. Atsuko took the news pretty well. She was more interested in the wind dragon than Hiei anyway. At one point, Hiei looked her up and down and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Atsuko did not help Nanashi move at all, but watched as she, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke packed up and left. At one point she inquired "when's the wedding?" The guys ignored her and Nanashi shook her head forlornly.

When all of her possessions were packed, Nanashi held her breath, and hugged her aunt tightly. She then kissed her aunt on the cheek. Atsuko hugged back lightly. "Go make your parents proud kiddo," Atsuko wished her niece in a slurred voice.

Once everything was transported to the demon world, the group carried everything up to her and Hiei's rooms. Kuwabara started complaining about all of the books. "Man, these are too heavy. What do you need to read for anyway?"

"Just because you can't read, doesn't mean you need to complain about my mate's ability to do it," Hiei grumbled.

"Hey! I can read. Just not books," Kuwabara retorted.

Once everything was unpacked, the others left Nanashi and Hiei alone in their bedroom. Nanashi was glad to have the move done and over with. She watched out the bedroom window, hoping to catch a glance of the others leave in the setting sun. Hiei locked the bedroom door after the others. He then sauntered over to Nanashi with a glint in his eye. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the window towards the bathroom. Once there, he pulled her face down to his for a kiss. "I hope your well rested. I'm taking you tonight," he whispered.

She kissed him again, bring her hands around his face. He reached down to her backside and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around and pulled her face away. He carried her up to the shower and unwrapped her legs. She stood up shakily. He pulled off her clothes, managing not to rip them this time. He looked her up and down and let a small moan escape his lips. Together, they took off his clothes as well. Clumsily, Nanashi pulled him into the shower with her and turned it on. She squealed when the water hit her and was so cold. Hiei reached around and turned the temperature to hot. Next, he pulled down for a kiss while the hot water hit the back of her head, soaking her hair. Then, he stood her up and brought his mouth down to her breasts, kissing, and nipping them equally. Nanashi moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. The shower was extra steamy.

Nanashi reached down grabbed his cock and started rubbing it. When he got rougher, so did she. He pulled her hand away and pulled himself away. Nanashi whined. "I want you clean," he told her. Nanashi grabbed the two in one shampoo and conditioner and massaged it through her scalp. She did the same to Hiei's hair. She washed his first, then hers. While she washed her hair, he put body wash onto a loufa and rubbed her down with it; paying special attention to her chest, mound, and backside. He cleaned himself up as well.

Once they were both clean, Nanashi went to turn the water off, but Hiei stopped her. He picked her and put her hips in line with his. Her legs went behind him. She reached her hands between them and put him inside her. She threw her head back and panted. The hot water streamed down from the top of her head and down her hair. He brought his mouth to her breast again sucked while he pumped himself in and out. After a few minutes, he set back on her feet, pulling out of her. He had to hold her up so she would not fall over. He pulled her around to the back of the shower, spread her legs wide, and went back inside of her. He was now the one under the water. She whimpered with her face against the wall. He came with a loud sigh. When he backed away from Nanashi, she slipped down to her knees.

Hiei turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He toweled himself off and stepped back into the shower. Nanashi stood up and he toweled her off from behind her back. He then brought the towel between the front of her legs, rubbing against her folds, causing her to mew. Nanashi felt her legs shake again. "Like that?" he asked seductively. "If you fall, I'll stop," he warned. Nanashi tried her best to stay standing, but her knees buckled after another minute. "Hn," he hummed.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up and out of the shower. Then, he picked her up under her knees and carried her out to the bed. He put her down at the foot of the bed, with her legs dangling off the edge. He two fingers down to her clit and rubbed. When she was about to come, he stopped. "Please..." she begged thickly. He began to rub her again, but stopped short when she was on the brink. She sat herself up on her elbows and gave him a pout.

He smacked on the thigh. "Don't pout at me," he ordered. She pouted again out of spite. "Just for that, you don't get anything." He turned her around and smacked her twice on the backside. She gasped in surprise and a bit of pain. He flipped her back over. He sat his knees down on the bed, and rubbed his hand against the outside of her folds teasingly. It was enough to make her want to come, but not enough to make her actually do so. She whined and squirmed against his touch, trying to get him either inside her or against her clit. It did not work.

"Please, Hiei, please," she begged loudly. He kept up his teasing. She went to reach her hand down with his, but he pushed it away. "Please. I won't pout again." He did not change anything. "I'll do anything, please."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Suck you off," she panted back.

"Mhmm, no. Not tonight," he responded back with a smirk.

Nanashi groaned. Usually that worked. "What do you want?" He made no reply. "Please, I can't, please." He kept teasing her.

"We have all night, I could just keep doing this."

"You can't. You wouldn't."

"Try me." She was half tempted to pout again just to be bratty. After a few more minutes, he put two fingers inside of her. She moaned in relief as she came quickly. "I grew bored," he explained. He continued to finger her as and after she came. "I've changed my mind. How many times did you say 'please'?"

"Wha... I don't know... ah ha..." she replied. She felt herself on the verge of another orgasm.

"Guess," he commanded.

"Fou..." she breathed.

"Oh, it was higher than that. It was seven. However, I'll keep this up until you come four times." She gasped and then came again. He kept at it, making her quiver.

"Oh, don't pl-" she began, but he covered her mouth with a kiss.

He broke the kiss and nipped her lips. "You shouldn't say please again. It might get you more trouble." She came again. "One more and we'll move on." He brought his lips to her neck and kissed, licked, and nipped. "Your gripping my fingers so hard," he whispered in her ear. She gave a shutter cry and came for a fourth time. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. He put his hand on her stomach and pondered, "what next?"

Nanashi pushed him onto his back and kissed him. She held his face with her hands. He pulled her down, pressing her into his own body. She broke the kiss and nipped him on the chin. She pulled away from him and brought her mouth down to his member and sucked. He went from semi-hard to hard. He pulled her off before he felt close to coming again, bringing her back into kissing. She reached her hand down to him instead. He grunted as she rubbed and then pulled her hand away.

"Fine," she snapped. She brought her pelvis in line with his and rubbed that against him instead.

He gasped. "Nanashi," he said through his teeth. "You'll get yourself in trouble again." She did not stop. He growled and pulled her up so her breast was in line with his mouth. He bit hard, but avoided breaking the skin. She yelped. He pulled her again and brought her mound in line with his mouth and pushed her to a sitting position. "You're a bad girl," he told her. "I guess I'll have to make you scream." He gripped her hips hard so she could not move or pull away and shoved his tongue inside of her. He felt so wet and everywhere at once.

"Not again, I can't..." she whimpered. He responded by being rougher and going deeper. He slide one hand down her front and rubbed his thumb against her clit. She cried out. She struggled against him, but could only move above the waist. She threw her head back, arched her back, and screamed loudly as she came. He pulled his mouth away and kissed her lowest mate bite.

He pushed back down to realign his pelvis with hers. He kept her sitting up as he pushed his cock into her folds, making her scream again. He held her hips still as he went in and out of her. He went as deep and as hard as he could. He reached up, grabbed her shoulders, and brought her body down on top of him. She buried her face in the crook of her neck and whimpered noisily. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her tightly against him. "Move your hips up and down," he ordered while smacking her backside again. She yelped and did as he directed. He grabbed her cheeks and squeezed hard.

She shook her head as she felt another orgasm building. "Not again..." she begged feebly. In response, he reached his hand down between them and rubbed her clit. She whimpered. She tried to resist, but she came again anyway. She bit his shoulder. To him, it felt like a kitten's play bite. After a bit, he came as well.

He grabbed hips and pushed her off of him. She rolled over to the side of the bed. "Give me a bit of time to recover, because I'm taking you again," he warned, breathing deeply. She raised herself up on her elbows and looked at him in disbelief. He leaned over and kissed her. She laid her arms and head back down on the bed.

She must have dozed off because she felt him pushed her onto her back, laid against her, and fucked her again. This time gently and slowly. She scratched at his thighs. "You feel so good Nishi," he wheezed against her neck. She moved her hands up to his back and scratched him some more; feeling nothing more than like kitten pawing. "So wet... So warm... Fuck. Nanashi," he swore against his weak orgasm. He raised himself up to his hands and knees, and considered trying to take her again, but she looked exhausted; laying beneath him with her eyes closed. "Sleep now mate. I'm done with you for now." Then he noticed she was already asleep.


	39. Chapter 39

After becoming Hiei's mate, life was not happily ever after for Nanashi. She settled in living with him some difficulty. She begrudged living in Mukuro's castle. Mukuro put her in the kitchens for work. She loved to cook, but she was not a fan of the kitchens. The days were long and hot. Her hands were burnt often from doing dishes. At one point, she caught three of her coworkers, two of which were top chefs, taking bad about Hiei.

"Guess he likes to eat human," one joked. The others laughed. Nanashi brought the wind dragon out as an ax and killed the three of them. Mukuro was livid when she found out two of her top chefs were murdered. Mukuro about kicked Nanashi out of her castle. Hiei was not happy being caught in between the two in the aftermath.

What was worse, after a month living together, a heated argument started between her and Hiei.

After a long day for both of them, Nanashi was curled in their bed, reading. Hiei came in the room, took of his shirt and climbed into the bed. He pulled the book out of her hands. "When does human school start again for you?"

Nanashi scowled to have her book taken away. She reached for it, but Hiei put it on his nightstand. "It doesn't. I'm done with school now. It's a waste of time."

"You need to go back," he retorted.

"I don't want to. Why bother when I'm here?"

"You're going back."

"No, I'm not. Yusuke dropped out. I can too."

"You're smarter than he is. You're going back, even if I have to drag you there every morning."

Nanashi crossed her arms. "What can I learn there that I can use here? I hate school."

"So you just want to waste your life in a kitchen? You're better than that. I expect better than that from my mate. I've talked to Mukuro. She wants you as a researcher and writer about the demon world history. You have to be educated for that job though, even demons do. Finish school and you can do that."

Nanashi scowled. She would like that job better than being in the hot, musty kitchens all day, but she resented Mukuro and hated his tone with her. "I could do that without finishing school," she retorted.

"You're going back."

Nanashi saw an opening for a compromise for something she wanted in return, but he would never go for. "Why? What would I get out it?"

"I don't know. You humans see formal education as important."

Nanashi took a deep breath and made her bargain. "I want a human wedding if I go back."

"No."

"Fine, no wedding, no school."

Hiei was clearly angry with her. "You're going back, whether you like it or not."

She was angry right back. "Oh yeah? Even if you make me go to the actual building every morning, you can't make me learn, do homework, or pass tests. I'll just flunk out."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." He looked her in the eyes. She looked away.

"How long will take you to finish?"

"If I went back, which I won't, it would take a year."

"Finish in a year and," he gritted his teeth and forced the next set of words out. "I'll marry you like a human would."

"No," she snapped back. "No deal. I'm not going back."

"That's what you wanted?! Why are you being difficult?!" he hollered.

"Why do you want me in school?" she yelled back.

"I'm tired of you in the kitchens like some low born demon trash. And I know you don't like it, so don't even try to pretend. Look at all these books you brought with you," he gestured to her overflowing bookshelf. "Are you telling me you'd rather be some kitchen bitch with no future, or a writer who is needed and can make an impact on this world?"

'He has a good point,' the wind dragon chimed in.

'Shut up! Stay out of this,' she told the wind dragon. To Hiei, she replied, "What does it matter to you what I do?"

"Because you're my mate!"

"If I wasn't your mate, would you even care?!"

Hiei narrowed his eyes at her. "No."

"Oh, so you're telling me being mated to a 'kitchen bitch' is embarrassing to you! Is that it?"

"Yes. Alright. If you weren't my mate and you weren't a human, I wouldn't care. But you're mine and a human and I'm mated to you. I won't watch you waste your life in some waste of space job that any half a brain could do. You're better than that! You're smarter than that! And that means school."

"If you didn't want me as your mate, just say it," she hissed.

"You're the one who offered yourself to me and I accepted it."

Nanashi pursed her lips. "If I finish in a year, we marry the human way?"

Hiei groaned. "Yes," he said through his teeth. "If it takes you any longer, no deal."

"Ugh, fine, I'll go back! Are you happy now? I'm out of the kitchen and will waste my time in school instead." She was vehement that she lost the argument.

"Good."

Starting the beginning of the next week, Nanashi was back in school with Kurama. She worked hard everyday, propelling herself to the top of the class, just below Kurama. She would leave the demon world early in the morning, go to school, work on homework and study at the library after school, and then go home to the demon world. Once a week, she committed to seeing Yusuke. She hated school, but it was much better in her mind than being stuck in a kitchen all day.

Just to spite Hiei, she finish school in six months.


	40. Chapter 40

True to his word, the night Nanashi completed high school, Hiei tensely proposed to Nanashi in their bedroom.

She had returned home, overjoyed to be free from math and science for ever. She went up to their bedroom, grabbed her book, and sat and read until Hiei returned home from work after dark. When he came in, sweaty, grumpy, and exhausted, he saw her. She sat up when she saw him.

"Guess what?!" She called over to him. She climbed down to the edge of the bed and sat on her hunches.

He hung his sword and cloak up on the coat rack by the door. "What?" he asked a bit rudely.

"I'm done with school! Finally!" she announced.

He looked at her surprised. "I thought you had six more months?"

"Should have, yes, but I took extra classes online and passed everything. I've got the paper work if you need to see it. It's in my backpack."

Hiei swore under his breath. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Nanashi looked at him curiously, but still very excited. If she had a tail, it would be wagging like crazy. Hiei walked over to his dresser and rummaged through one of his drawers. He dug the small box out and slipped it quickly in his pocket. Nanashi could not see what he was doing, besides rummaging. He then turned and walked over to Nanashi on the bed. He hoped he could do this right.

He stood in front of her and looked her up and down. Nanashi pulled him in for a quick kiss. He pulled away from her and got down on one knee. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and held it up. He did not look her in the eyes when he asked tersely, "marry me?"

Nanashi jumped off the bed, pulled him up and hugged him tightly. "Well?" he choked out. She kissed him on the cheek. He growled under his breath. Nanashi kissed him again, this time on the lips.

"Mmmmm..." she began. He gave her a scowl. "Yes." She kissed him again and again. He put the ring on her finger. It was ruby set in white gold. "How did you get the ring so fast? Did you figure I'd graduate after all?"

"I got it just in case. If you had not succeeded, I would have just returned it." She pulled her left hand up and away protectively. "I'm not going to take it away," he yawned.

She poked him on the nose. He wrinkled it and pulled his face away. "Someone's sleepy," she commented.

"I let you get away with too much," he muttered.

She crawled back to the head of the bed and beckoned him with the crook of her finger. He climbed lazily onto the bed. He laid his head down on his pillow, closed his eyes, and put his arms behind his head. She flipped over on top of him. He grunted at her. She grinded her hips against him. He inhaled deeply, but did not open his eyes. She kept rubbing on him while she brought her hands to his chest and rubbed there. He shifted under her, getting more comfortable and relaxed.

"You're not falling asleep on me, are you?" He did not respond. She pulled her long sleeve shirt off. At first she was tempted to just drop it on his face, but then changed her mind for an even better idea. She brought one of her sleeves quickly under his head, wrapped it around, and tied it around his eyes.

He grabbed at her hands. "What are you doing?" he grumbled. She batted his hands away playfully.

"You'll see," she whispered seductively. She used the other sleeve and tied his wrists together. He made a rumbling sound in his throat, but did not stop her. She bit him on the neck, just below his Adam's apple. He huffed. She bit him on his shoulder next, and nipped up his arm. She did the same to his other arm. She kissed and bit down his torso. When she got to the hem of his pants, she unbuttoned and unzipped them with her teeth with some difficulty. She brought her hands through the fabric of his pants and boxers and pulled his manhood out. She brought it into her mouth and sucked. He gasped and his hips bucked. She gagged and pulled her mouth off. She placed her hands against his hips and took him back into her mouth. He bucked again, but she kept her mouth on him and moved her head up and down. She breathed around him. Her jaw started to hurt, so she switched to her hand to give her mouth a break.

"I'm close," he panted out the warning. She put her mouth back on him and sucked hard. He came readily. She pulled her mouth off of him and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She kissed along his hips. He brought his wrists to the front of his mouth and began using his mouth to untie the sleeve. She reached up and stopped him, untying it for him.

"I don't want holes in my shirt." He then tugged the sleeve blindfold off. He pulled his pants off the rest of the way. Tiredly, he reached for her, but she scrambled off the bed and out of reach. "Ah ah ah, you're tired," she tutted. "Sleep now fiance."

He huffed and dropped his head back down on the pillow. He was under the covers and sleeping deeply by the time she was done with a shower.

In the morning, she woke him up a half hour early with her hand on him. He jumped, causing her to lose her grip. She grabbed him again and started rubbing. "Morning," she cheered. She kissed him deeply. After a few minutes, he took her hand away, causing her to whine.

Her rolled her onto her back and straddled. "How much time do I have?" he asked.

"About twenty minutes," she replied. He pulled off her PJ bottoms, ripping them a bit by accident. She whined at the sound of tearing fabric. He pushed her panties out of the way and pushed his way inside. Since she was wet already, he pulled legs up and over his shoulders and took her hard and fast. She called out against an intense orgasm. He came soon after. He got out of her, off the bed, and got ready for work. Nanashi slept peacefully. He barely made it to work on time.


	41. Chapter 41

Two hours after Hiei left, Nanashi had gotten herself up, ready, and over to Genkai's shrine where Yukina lived with the old woman. Since returning to school, Nanashi had grown rather close with Yukina and had helped her occasionally with her new studies in school. She had also helped Nanashi set up some plans for her wedding to Hiei two months prior. Together, they had gotten Nanashi's white kimono and wataboshi. Yukina went by herself and got a black Hakama for Hiei. So Nanashi could not see it, Yukina had it zipped up in a black garment bag. Nanashi had already set up for her to have the wedding at Genkai's shrine, under the promise to not stay the night with Hiei.

Nanashi met up Yukina that morning to pick the soonest auspicious date for the wedding. "Hmm..." Yukina said over the calender. "The soonest day is three days from now."

Nanashi pondered and then shook her head. "Too soon. What about next week?"

It was Yukina's turn to shake her head. "The next closest day is five and a half weeks from now."

Nanashi pouted freely. "Well, I guess were having a wedding in three days then. We better get to work my friend."

"Aren't you two going to exchange the nine engagement gifts?"

"Nah. Were technically already married. Why bother?"

"If you're already married, why the wedding?"

Nanashi smirked. "Long story short, I wanted it. Now, for the sake..."

That night, Nanashi returned after Hiei had returned from work, his wedding Hakama and wedding oath in tow. "Where have you been all day?" he asked.

"With your sister. We've been mad with wedding planning."

Hiei groaned inwardly. "When is it?" he asked with a monotone.

"Three days from now. Well, actually, two and a night." She handed him the garment bag.

"Three days seems fast. What's this?" He started to pull the zipper on the garment bag down.

She stopped him from pulling at the zipper. "Don't open that! Not while I'm here anyway. Yukina told me not to see it until our wedding day. It's your Hakama. By the way, after tonight, I'll be staying at Genkai's until after the wedding."

He frowned. "Why can't you stay here?" He worried how the separation would affect him.

"Because absence make the heart grow fonder," she replied. "And, Yukina and I need all that time to finish preparations. Luckily, we already found a Shinto priest and shrine maiden after lunch who were available for our auspicious day. Oh, I almost forgot, in the front pocket of the garment bag is the wedding oath you have to read. Yukina wouldn't let me read that either. You'll be reading it during the ceremony."

He pulled a small stack of papers out of the folder. "What's this other stuff?"

"Oh, explanations of what the ceremony will be like. We don't have time for a rehearsal either."

"So when do you leave again?"

"I'll pack and leave tomorrow morning."

Hiei hung the garment bag on the coat rack by the door. "In that case," he snapped his fingers and pointed down in front of him. Nanashi got to her knees in front of him. He unbuttoned and unzipped them and she pulled his manhood out and took it into her mouth. He exhaled loudly as her tongue danced around him. He grabbed her hair and pulled hard, causing her to whimper in protest.

When he felt close her pushed her off. She looked up at him wonderingly. He snapped his fingers again and pointed to the bed. She got off her knees and went to it, and sat on the foot of it. He stripped his clothes off and came over to her. He pulled off her top. He reached behind her and had trouble unhooking her bra. He ripped it off instead.

"Hey," she protested.

He ignored her and pulled off her pants and panties rapidly. He rubbed two fingers across her clit, mercifully allowing her to come without teasing her. She did so with a cry. He then pushed her back down to the bed and took her while he stayed standing. He held onto her hips through the whole time, driving them up to him. He came quickly and pulled out of her, standing over her panting form. Curiously, he brought his mouth to her mound and began lick; tasting them together. She gasped in surprised. "Don't stop..." she begged. He went harder. She moaned at his relentless tongue. Her heart raced and pounded inside of her ears. "I'm coming... I'm so close...please..." she exhaled. Without stopping, he brought her legs up and over his shoulders. She called out incoherently as he felt her slicken even more on his tongue. He took his mouth away and looked up at her.

"I think you'll make a good wifey," he told her.


	42. Chapter 42

The wedding day had arrived. Nanashi and Yukina had little sleep while putting together the final preparations. When Nanashi did sleep, it was fitful. Her spare bed in Yukina's room felt so cold without Hiei there next to her.

When the morning arrived, Yukina helped her dress in her traditional white kimono, twist her hair up, and put on her wataboshi. Next, she painted Nanashi's face with white make up. She made sure that the bags under Nanashi's eyes did not show. When finished, Yukina looked her over. "You look like a beautiful geisha," she commented. Yukina handed Nanashi a hand mirror. Nanashi hardly recognized her face under the beauty. She never dreamed of being so beautiful.

In attendance was Genkai, Yukina, Yusuke, Keiko, Koenma, Botan, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Atsuko (surprisingly sober), Atsuko's unknown male guest, Kurama, Umi, the hired Shinto priest, and the hired shrine maiden. Mukuro had opted to not attend, claiming to be busy with her own duties. Nanashi was secretly happy about that one. Umi half hugged, half tackled Nanashi when she saw her before the ceremony.

A half hour before the ceremony, everyone gathered in the waiting room. It was the first time in two days Nanashi had seen Hiei. She had to grabbed Yukina's arm to keep from running to him. He looked tense in front of the other in his all black hakama; his sword belted around his hips. When he saw Nanashi, he looked to her with a poker face; noticing almost immediately a change in her aura, and figuring out what it was that caused it. She came to his side and they stood and waited in front of the others as everyone received the instructions about the ceremony.

When ready to begin, everyone stood up and bowed deeply as the purification rite was conducted. Next, they entered the shrine and Hiei and Nanashi were beckoned by the Shinto priest to the altar. Nanashi watched her feet, careful not to trip. Once they reached the altar, the attendants stood and bowed again.

The next step for Hiei and Nanashi was the exchanging of sake. They stood in front of their three cups; small, medium, and large. At the smell of the alcohol, Hiei stopped Nanashi's hand as she reached out for the smallest cup.

She looked over to him and mouthed "what?"

'Tell him I will protect,' the wind dragon hastily said in her mind.

She whispered almost inaudibly, "uh, wind dragon protects." Hiei took a deep breath and removed his hand from hers.

'Wind dragon, what do you protect?'

'You worry about that later. Focus on the ceremony now mistress.'

At the instruction of the priest, they began with the smallest cup. In sync, they brought their cups to their lips and down twice. At the third lip, they both sipped the cups until they were empty. They repeated the ritual with the mid-size and largest cups in turn. Hiei was happy to feel the burn on his throat from the sake. Not to mention, the relaxing affect.

Once down, Hiei approached the altar and read the wedding vow from the scroll. He did his best not to sound like he mocked the words. Once he completed it, he returned to Nanashi's side. The shrine maiden came up to them and presented the sakaki branch. Together, they took it from her and placed it on the altar. Next they bowed twice and clapped twice. Nanashi was a bit surprised by how in sync they were. At last, they exchanged rings. Hiei put Nanashi's wedding ring on her finger first, and then she put his on his finger. Their guests drank their ceremonial sake and Nanashi breathed a sigh of relief. She had no realized she practically held her breath the entire time.

The reception was next. Nanashi stood beside Hiei and greeted each guest while Yukina, Keiko, and Botan got the meal that Yukina and Nanashi had cooked the night before ready to serve. Hiei stayed silent through out; even when Yusuke made a joke at his expense.

"You know, you never got my permission for her, you just stole her away," Yusuke joked, punching Hiei on the shoulder. Hiei did not react. He had his poker face on still.

Once the receiving line was done, Nanashi rushed out, grabbed Yukina from the kitchens, went to a nearby room and changed into a colorful kimono that had pink and white flowers on a black background. The belt around her waist was dark red. Once that was done, Nanashi returned to the reception and Yukina helped Keiko and Botan to serve the meal.

As the meal was served, the shrine maiden played a shamisen. During the meal, toasts were made. Kurama went first and did a respectful speech. Yukina did a wonderful speech that focused on how kind Nanashi had been to her. Thankfully, no one else had opted to speak. Nanashi was not sure how Hiei would react if Kuwabara tried to give a speech. Kuwabara did however sing a song like a dying cat along with the shrine maiden on shamisen.

'If I had real ears, they'd bleed,' the wind dragon complained when the song was over.

Once the meal and reception were finished, Nanashi said her goodbyes on behalf of both her and her new husband, and the newlyweds headed back to their rooms in Mukuro's castle in the demon world. The others stayed and helped clean up.

Once home, Hiei was happy to have the long ordeal was over. He readily changed out of his hakama and into a pair of his training pants. Nanashi changed into PJs and hung her colorful kimono up very carefully. She wanted to preserve it forever if possible.

Happily, Nanashi half sang, "you survived the wedding, husband. And I managed not to trip or drop anything. I think today was a fantastic day. One of the best days in my life."

"Nishi," Hiei began as he came up behind her and put his hand to the small of her back. "Do you know what your wind dragon said he'd protect?"

"Hmmm..." she pondered as she looked behind herself at him. In the craziness of the day, she had forgotten Hiei's unexpected pause and the wind dragon's comment just before the sake ceremony. She shook her head.

"Turn around," Hiei requested. He pulled his hand away.

She turned around and gave him a quizzical look. He met her eyes and placed his hand on her lower stomach. "You're pregnant."


	43. Chapter 43

"You're pregnant," Hiei stated.

Nanashi brought her hands to her mouth as she half gasped, half scream. "No... I can't be... the tea..." she felt dizzy.

"You are. I sensed it when I first saw you today."

'He's right,' the wind dragon silently confirmed it.

"Hah hah..." Nanashi stuttered. She swallowed dryly. "How long?" she choked out.

"Sometime in the past two nights you must have conceived. I did not sense anything when you were with me before that," Hiei figured.

'Four-seven hours and four-eight hours and three minutes ago,' the wind dragon added.

"Two days... but that's not possible. No tests cou..."

'Do you doubt me?' the wind dragon said, notably offended.

"I can sense them. Here," Hiei moved his hand to her right hip. "And here," he moved his hand up and to the left.

Nanashi froze, mouth open. "them?" Hiei nodded. "Twi... twin... twinssss..." she stammered. Hiei nodded again. Nanashi's knees buckled. Hiei caught her in his arms. "I don't... I can't... its... be... I'm scared..." she admitted. He pulled her in tightly.

"You'll be okay. All three of you," Hiei replied coolly. "I promise."

That same week, they informed all their wedding guests, sans the Shinto priest and shrine maiden of the pregnancy. Yusuke commented that he was glad they got married before she was knocked up. Yukina promised to help out as much as she could. Kurama made Nanashi a new herbal tea that would help the twins development and ease the pains she would feel.

Nanashi felt less than okay through the pregnancy she endured. She felt weak, sickly, heavy, fat, and overly emotional for the next eight months. The worst feeling though was from the twins. By the beginning of her second trimester, the left side of her womb would feel intermittently freezing. The right side sometimes felt like it was burning up. It was almost torturous; especially when they happened both at once.

'Why do I feel this way? How am I so cold and so hot at the same time,' she whined to the wind dragon while she cried silently into her pillow at three o'clock one morning during her fifth month.

'One is fire, one is ice,' he explained. 'I think they're competing over temperature control. Or just showing off.'

'I hate it, I love them, but I hate the fire and ice. Why can't they get along,' she thought as she groaned audibly. Hiei awoke with a jump when he heard the whine.

"What's wrong?" he asked sleepily. She had her back to him. "Nishi?" he pulled at her shoulder, rolling all but her head over. She did not want to look at him. "Are you crying?" 'again', he thought silently. She touched her belly. "Hot and cold again in tandem again?" he asked exasperatedly. She nodded.

"The cold makes my left leg ache..." she complained.

He brought his hand to the top of her left thigh. He applied a bit of heat. Her leg felt better, but her womb grew colder, driving a stronger frozen ache in left hip. "Stop," she half shouted. He took his hand away. "Ice fought back," she explained.

"Brat. That one takes after you," Hiei commented. Nanashi was unsure if he was joking. Nanashi frowned at him. "What?" he asked sarcastically. He moved his hand to her right hip. "Fire is clearly taking after me." He pulled off his head band and tried to read Fire's mind. It was difficult because Fire's mind was not fully developed yet. He just sensed love for Nanashi's heart beat and heat. Looking at Ice's mind next, he sense love for Nanashi's voice and cold. "One loves heat, one loves cold. Both love you," he explained.

"Hmmm..." she murmured. "I wished they'd stop and let me set the temperature," she whined.

"If I could tell them, I would. Wind dragon, can you try?"

The wind dragon slipped through her body and down to the fetuses. He tried to communicate with them, to try to insist on the temperature fighting to stop, but to no avail. They could not understand. 'No luck,' the wind dragon thought. Hiei read his mind while he communicated to Nanashi. 'You'll just have to endure it.' He thought more to Fire and Ice. 'I have news of the two though,' he thought to the parents.

"What?" Nanashi sighed annoyingly.

'Fire is female. Ice is male.'

Nanashi gasped. "A boy and a girl..." she murmured. "Fire and Ice. We need better names than those wind dragon." Nanashi thought for a minute or two. Hiei laid his down on her chest, facing her feet. He put his hand on the center of his stomach. "Hhmmm... What about Izo for Ice? And for Fire... Kagari?"

"Fire is Hikari. Izo is fine for Ice," Hiei replied with a yawn.

"Okay. Hikari and Izo it is," Nanashi replied. "Oh thank goodness..." she breathed in relief. "These two have stop the temperature fight. Maybe now I can sleep..."

'Neither of those means dragon,' the wind dragon commented.

'Good,' Nanashi teased.


	44. Chapter 44

"You're pregnant," Hiei stated.

Nanashi brought her hands to her mouth as she half gasped, half scream. "No... I can't be... the tea..." she felt dizzy.

"You are. I sensed it when I first saw you today."

'He's right,' the wind dragon silently confirmed it.

"Hah hah..." Nanashi stuttered. She swallowed dryly. "How long?" she choked out.

"Sometime in the past two nights you must have conceived. I did not sense anything when you were with me before that," Hiei figured.

'Four-seven hours and four-eight hours and three minutes ago,' the wind dragon added.

"Two days... but that's not possible. No tests cou..."

'Do you doubt me?' the wind dragon said, notably offended.

"I can sense them. Here," Hiei moved his hand to her right hip. "And here," he moved his hand up and to the left.

Nanashi froze, mouth open. "them?" Hiei nodded. "Twi... twin... twinssss..." she stammered. Hiei nodded again. Nanashi's knees buckled. Hiei caught her in his arms. "I don't... I can't... its... be... I'm scared..." she admitted. He pulled her in tightly.

"You'll be okay. All three of you," Hiei replied coolly. "I promise."

That same week, they informed all their wedding guests, sans the Shinto priest and shrine maiden of the pregnancy. Yusuke commented that he was glad they got married before she was knocked up. Yukina promised to help out as much as she could. Kurama made Nanashi a new herbal tea that would help the twins development and ease the pains she would feel.

Nanashi felt less than okay through the pregnancy she endured. She felt weak, sickly, heavy, fat, and overly emotional for the next eight months. The worst feeling though was from the twins. By the beginning of her second trimester, the left side of her womb would feel intermittently freezing. The right side sometimes felt like it was burning up. It was almost torturous; especially when they happened both at once.

'Why do I feel this way? How am I so cold and so hot at the same time,' she whined to the wind dragon while she cried silently into her pillow at three o'clock one morning during her fifth month.

'One is fire, one is ice,' he explained. 'I think they're competing over temperature control. Or just showing off.'

'I hate it, I love them, but I hate the fire and ice. Why can't they get along,' she thought as she groaned audibly. Hiei awoke with a jump when he heard the whine.

"What's wrong?" he asked sleepily. She had her back to him. "Nishi?" he pulled at her shoulder, rolling all but her head over. She did not want to look at him. "Are you crying?" 'again', he thought silently. She touched her belly. "Hot and cold again in tandem again?" he asked exasperatedly. She nodded.

"The cold makes my left leg ache..." she complained.

He brought his hand to the top of her left thigh. He applied a bit of heat. Her leg felt better, but her womb grew colder, driving a stronger frozen ache in left hip. "Stop," she half shouted. He took his hand away. "Ice fought back," she explained.

"Brat. That one takes after you," Hiei commented. Nanashi was unsure if he was joking. Nanashi frowned at him. "What?" he asked sarcastically. He moved his hand to her right hip. "Fire is clearly taking after me." He pulled off his head band and tried to read Fire's mind. It was difficult because Fire's mind was not fully developed yet. He just sensed love for Nanashi's heart beat and heat. Looking at Ice's mind next, he sense love for Nanashi's voice and cold. "One loves heat, one loves cold. Both love you," he explained.

"Hmmm..." she murmured. "I wished they'd stop and let me set the temperature," she whined.

"If I could tell them, I would. Wind dragon, can you try?"

The wind dragon slipped through her body and down to the fetuses. He tried to communicate with them, to try to insist on the temperature fighting to stop, but to no avail. They could not understand. 'No luck,' the wind dragon thought. Hiei read his mind while he communicated to Nanashi. 'You'll just have to endure it.' He thought more to Fire and Ice. 'I have news of the two though,' he thought to the parents.

"What?" Nanashi sighed annoyingly.

'Fire is female. Ice is male.'

Nanashi gasped. "A boy and a girl..." she murmured. "Fire and Ice. We need better names than those wind dragon." Nanashi thought for a minute or two. Hiei laid his down on her chest, facing her feet. He put his hand on the center of his stomach. "Hhmmm... What about Izo for Ice? And for Fire... Kagari?"

"Fire is Hikari. Izo is fine for Ice," Hiei replied with a yawn.

"Okay. Hikari and Izo it is," Nanashi replied. "Oh thank goodness..." she breathed in relief. "These two have stop the temperature fight. Maybe now I can sleep..."

'Neither of those means dragon,' the wind dragon commented.

'Good,' Nanashi teased.


	45. Chapter 45

Nanashi and Hiei moved in with Genkai and Yukina easily; much to Nanashi' surprise. Hiei did not fight or even quarrel with Genkai over the living arrangement. He kept quiet and out of the way. He opted instead to sleep in a tree near the house; so he could be close but distant. He often looked at his tear gem before he went to sleep. He slept with his head band off just in case anything happened.

Nanashi slept fitfully at first, but eventually slept like the dead and napped often. Occasionally, she would cry out in her sleep for Hiei. Yukina, when she heard her, would wake her up and comfort her.

One night, eight months into Nanashi's pregnancy, she woke with a different cry. This from a harsh pain in her stomach and wetness around her on the bed.

"Nanashi? What is wrong?" Yukina asked sleepily. She sat up on her bed.

Nanashi panted and grabbed her stomach. "My water just broke."

Yukina stumbled out of the bed and over to Nanashi. "It's okay. We'll get you to the women's hospital." Nanashi cried out at another harsh pain. "Shh shh."

They both jumped as Genkai came through the door. "Get her to the front door. I'll call Keiko to drive her." Genkai left the room and called out the nearest window. "Get in here! You're mate gone into labor." She then went to the phone and dialed Yusuke and Keiko's number.

Hiei heard her and almost fell out of the tree he was sleeping in. He rushed to Nanashi's side. Yukina had helped Nanashi to her feet and out of their bedroom. He went to her other side and both helped her walk.

Keiko and Yusuke arrived, driving their car. Hiei helped Nanashi into the backseat and climbed in next to her. He made to shut the door, but Nanashi stopped him. "Yukina," she called out, reaching towards her secret sister-in-law.

"There's room. Get in," Hiei commanded, moving over.

Keiko drove swiftly to the hospital Nanashi had planned to attend. When another contraction came, Nanashi bit Hiei's shoulder and squeezed his hand. The hospital was set up so that only women could work and be patients there.

Once they arrived, Nanashi quickly checked in and was given her own room. Two female nurses set her up and gave her some bad news.

"Only family can be in here with you. The two women need to leave," the first nurse informed her. She figured out real fast Yusuke and Nanashi had to be related. She assumed they were siblings. As for Hiei, she hoped he was the father.

Keiko and Yukina made for the door. "Wait!" Nanashi called. She pointed to Keiko. "She's my cousin's fiance."

"It's okay. I'll be in the waiting room," Keiko told her.

Nanashi pointed to Yukina, "she's my sister. Please let her stay." Yukina made a confused face.

The first nurse clearly did not believe her, but the second nurse piped up before the first one could respond. "She may stay then."

"I'll go with Keiko," Yusuke said quickly. He was feeling uncomfortable about this situation. He learned more than he wanted to know about Nanashi already.

Yusuke and Keiko left the room and Yukina got to stay. Keiko called their other friends while Yusuke passed out in the waiting room; hogging five sits.

When the nurses left, Yukina spoke to Nanashi quietly. "I look nothing like you. Why lie for me?"

Nanashi looked at Yukina, then Hiei, then back at Yukina. "I want you here."

Yukina smiled sweetly at Nanashi. "Okay. Thank you sister."

After six hours of labor and constant tests with Nanashi's doctor and nurses, and a much appreciated epidural, Nanashi was ready to deliver.

"Both babies are facing downward. The right one is going to come first," the female doctor informed her. "Get ready to push." Nanashi took a few deep breaths. Hiei was standing by Nanashi's side at the head of the bed. Nanashi reached for his hand and grabbed it. Yukina came to her other side and grabbed her other hand. "Alright Nanashi. Push," the doctor instructed. Nanashi bared down and pushed. "Breath." Ten second later. "Push." Nanashi pushed three more times and then Hikari came out. Hikari cried loudly.

The first nurse swaddled her and brought her up to Nanashi's chest on the same side Hiei was on. Nanashi cried anew. She let go of Hiei and Yukina's hands and held her newborn daughter tenderly. Hikari felt so warm she made Nanashi start sweating some more. Unbeknownst to the doctor and nurses, Nanashi, Yukina, and Hiei saw a small, translucent serpent around Hikari's neck.

Once the bonding was done, the first nurse took Hikari back and took her to check to make sure she was okay.

"Nanashi," the doctor caught her attention. "Time for the second one." They repeated the process and easier than Hikari was, Izo was born. He was brought by the second nurse to Nanashi's other side. He was cold to the touch, making her shiver a bit. The ice serpent was visible on his neck. Soon after, he was checked on as well.

Nanashi was grateful for how easy the deliveries went. After all was said and done, the doctor left and came back in a few minutes later. "Nanashi," the doctor began. "At first, one child had a fever and the other hypothermia. Don't worry, they're at a healthy temperature now. I've never heard of that before though."

Nanashi sighed and gave a half-hearted chuckle. "They take after him," she said, pointing to Hiei.

The doctor looked toward Hiei and took a step back in hesitation at his dark red eyes. "Oh," the doctor breathed out.

"Are they okay?" Nanashi asked.

The doctor snapped out of her trance. "Yes. Perfectly fine. The girl kept screaming until we moved her brother closer. She calmed down after that."

While Nanashi rested, Yukina stayed with her. Hiei went to the nursery and looked in on his children in silent awe. Hikari had a black hair while Izo had light blue hair. Each had their serpents out on their necks. Both were sleeping peacefully. He snapped his head up when he heard someone coming down the hall. It was Kurama. He stood next to his shorter friend and looked in as well.

"Did you ever imagine you would be a father?" Kurama asked. Hiei did not respond, just stared and wore his poker face. Kurama looked down the hallway he had just come from. "What is that noise?"

Something loud and noisy had fallen over. "Whoops! I'm sorry!" they heard Kuwabara apologize.

"Nice one you idiot. You took out the janitor's cleaning cart," came a laugh from Yusuke.

"Don't just stand there. Help her clean it up," Shizuru said next.

Shizuru, followed by Yusuke and Keiko came down the hall to join Hiei and Kurama at the nursery. "Oh, they're so cute!" Keiko exclaimed at the sight of the twins.

Kuwabara finally came down the hall loudly. "What's wrong with their necks!?" he asked shocked.

"There called elements serpents fool," Hiei replied testily.

"Like the one Nanashi has?" Kuwabara squawked.

Hiei resisted the urge to smack him. "Yes."

"But hers is white. Why are those blue and red?"

"White is wind. Blue is ice. Red is fire. You can shut up now."

"Cool it shorty. I was wondering."

Hiei gritted his teeth. He turned away and went back to Nanashi room. Yukina, sitting by Nanashi's bed, looked up as he came in. He went and stood by the window.

Once Nanashi had rested, the doctor woke her up and had the twins brought into the room. The element serpents still visible on their necks. "Would you two like to hold your children?" she asked.

Nanashi sat up readily. Hiei came over to her side. Yukina stepped out the room quietly. The doctor went to hand Hikari to Nanashi, but Hiei held his hands out. He was given her instead. Nanashi was given Izo. "Hi Izo," Nanashi cooed to her son. The wind dragon came down and nuzzled at the tiny ice serpent.

Hiei held his daughter close. Both she and her fire serpents were still sleeping. He let a bit of heat from his hands. Hikari shifted and gave off some heat herself in response. Hiei smirked.

After a bit, Nanashi asked, "can we switch?"

Hiei did not respond, but traded children with his mate and wife. Izo was cold in comparison to Hikari. He loved them both none the less. Before meeting Nanashi, he had thought love was a stupid, useless emotion. Then, after being with her, claiming her as his mate, taking her as his wife, and finally seeing his children being born, he concluded that maybe love was not so useless after all.


	46. Chapter 46

Once Nanashi was rested enough, she and Hiei returned to Mukuro's castle with the twins Izo and Hikari. Annoyingly, Mukuro kept Hiei busy with work so Nanashi had to do most of the child rearing in the following three weeks after the twins were born. Mukuro also kept Nanashi working in the library; working on translating and transcribing old texts. She had the twins with her and would take frequent breaks to nurse them, play with them, and care for them. Not much work got done, which earned Nanashi a threat from Mukuro that she would go back to the kitchens if she could not keep her work up. Through those three weeks, Nanashi felt exhausted, underfed, and very short tempered.

She laid down in her and Hiei's bed at night; for a quick nap more than anything else. She figured the twins would be hungry in about an hour. She fell asleep instantly; not hearing Hiei come in. He shook her awake. She jumped up and gave him a glare. He brought his mouth to hers and kissed her hungrily. When he broke the kiss, he pinned her to her back and nuzzled her neck.

"Mmm, Hiei?... What are you doing?" she asked testily; trying to keep her temper in check. He was not the one who she could not stand. It was not his fault she hated Mukuro.

"It's been three weeks," he replied. His hands began to roam. She grabbed them and stopped him.

"Yeah? What's your point?" she snapped. In answer, he grounded his pelvis into hers. "Stop that. It's only been three weeks." He stopped, but scowled at her. "I need six weeks to heal up. Get off." She pushed him off and rolled over on her side.

"Why is it six weeks? A demon would heal in two." He was obviously sexually frustrated. She had beggared him off through most of her pregnancy. They had not slept together in about two months.

She turned her head to face him. "Well, I'm not a demon now am I? I need six weeks before we can sleep together again, so leave me alone. I'm tired." She turned her head away.

He growled. "Why does it take so long?"

She sat up and rounded on him. "What? I don't know," she snapped. "Because my doctor said so. Okay?"

He huffed and got off the bed. "Fine," his hissed. He left the room and slammed the door. Nanashi heard Hikari start crying in the twins' bedroom next door.

She swore and got out of bed and went to her screaming daughter. She picked her up. "Shhh. Shh. It's alright." Hikari felt hot to the touch, as usual when she was upset. Nanashi paced the room and waited until Hikari calmed down and was hungry again. Nanashi nursed her and kept walking around the room. She had taken to walking with them because she once caught herself nodding off when she sat with them and another time when she just stood with them. Once Hikari stopped, Nanashi burped her and laid her back down to sleep. She picked up Izo next; waking him in the process. He did not cry. He hardly ever cried. More or less, Hikari cried more than enough for both of them. Izo cooed quietly and Nanashi felt a slight chill. He nursed readily as she yawned loudly. She continued her stroll through their bedroom. Once he finished, he burped on his own. Nanashi kissed him gently on the forehead and laid him back down in his crib. She looked at him lovingly and sighed. She turned back to Hikari, bent over her crib, and gave her little hand a gentle squeeze.

She returned back to her and Hiei's room, and plopped down on the bed. She fell asleep before her head hit the pillow. She had forgotten to put the covers around herself. When she heard Hikari cry again two hours later, Nanashi woke up with a shiver. She rolled off the bed; leaving it empty again while she tended her children again.


	47. Chapter 47

Nanashi would not see Hiei again for another two weeks. After three days of him missing, she decided to take matters into her own hands. While the twins were napping, she stormed into Mukuro's presence chamber. Mukuro was alone, sitting at a small table, casually sipping tea and flipping through a small stack of papers. Mukuro glanced up as she came in to room, and then looked back down at the papers.

"Where is he?! Where did you send my husband?!" she shouted as she entered the room. She half surprised herself at how loud she could be. Mukuro did not respond. Nanashi stormed over to her adversary. She hated Mukuro with a passion. "I asked you a question!" Nanashi tried to knocked the papers out of Mukuro's hands. Mukuro moved them out of the way easily, rolled them up, and smacked Nanashi on the nose with them. Nanashi snarled. She went to slap Mukuro, but Mukuro lazily batted her hand away. "Where's my husband?!"

"I'm not sure," Mukuro said, without looking at her. She turned over the top paper. "You're not the only one looking for him."

"Liar! Tell me where he is you you monster!"

Mukuro picked up her tea cup and sipped from it. "For a pathetic human, you certainly have a temper."

"Where did you send him?! Tell me; now!" Nanashi demanded.

"He finally left you, hasn't he? You didn't deserve him anyway. I'm sure he finally regrets the matehood. Too bad he can never enjoy a real woman."

"How dare you! He chose to be my mate! Where is he?"

"I told you, I actually don't know. It's like he went away in a puff of smoke. It's a shame he didn't take you with him."

"Liar!"

"As for the matehood, half the demon males in this would accept matehood to a stupid, pathetic little human girl if she threw herself at them as adamantly as you did. As for Hiei, he was both physically and mentally exhausted when you made your offer. He wasn't thinking clearly. Maybe if you had had the decency to let him rest, he would have rejected you. Then I wouldn't have to deal with you."

"At least I chose my mate!" Nanashi recalled back in the first month she moved in with Hiei that he had shared Mukuro's life story with her. The forced matehood by her father in her infancy, the raping on her birthdays. Nanashi had been so terrified by the story that she refused to sleep with Hiei for weeks.

Before Nanashi realized Mukuro had moved, she was on the ground. Her cheek stung and ached terribly. Mukuro had backhanded her so hard, she broke Nanashi's cheek bone and knocked her on the ground. "Get out! If I had a death wish, I would kill you right here, right now. Hiei wouldn't avenge you, but I'm sure someone else would try. Take your children and get out of my castle!"

Nanashi did not listen. She stood up instead and summoned up the wind dragon. She took the air from Mukuro's lungs and refused to let her breath. Much to Nanashi's surprise, Mukuro did not even look phased. Quick as a flash, Mukuro grabbed Nanashi by the throat and lifted her up in the air. Nanashi grabbed her wrist. She let Mukuro breath again so she could breath more or less. Mukuro then threw her to the ground at her feet. The hard landing knocked the wind out of her lungs. Before she could react, or even cry out, Mukuro kicked her prone form half a dozen times in the torso. Nanashi heard a sickening crack come from one of her ribs. After the last kick, Mukuro picked her up by the back of the neck and half carried, half dragged her to the door and threw her into the hallway. Nanashi heard another crack come from her right wrist as she landed on her right arm. Nanashi struggled to get up herself to a sitting position. Her rib cage hurt so bad she could barely breath.

"You have one hour to get out of the demon world. After that, I'll arrange an 'accidental' death for you," Mukuro warned before slamming and locking the door behind her.

'I'll kill her, mistress, I swear, I'll make her pay,' the wind dragon flamed.

Nanashi shakily got to her feet. The wind dragon created air buffers around her broken bones so they would not hurt or jar as much. She contacted Botan, got the twins, and headed for Genkai's house.

Once at Genkai's, she explained the Hiei's disappearance and Mukuro's beating to Botan, Yukina, and Genkai, while Yukina healed her broken bones and other more minor injuries. She was numb emotionally from everything. She made Botan and Yukina promise not to tell Kurama or Yusuke what happened. Genkai refused, saying she was not going to get involved anyhow.

The next eleven days went by in a blur. Nanashi hardly thought, just went through the motions. She did little more than tend to the twins and sleep. In the afternoon of the eleventh day, Nanashi woke up from a nap with a start. "Hiei..." she breathed. She sensed him near by. She jumped out of bed, ran out of the room, and ran out of the house. She froze when she saw him standing at the edge of the forest. She ran half way to him, and then skidded herself to a halt. She was no longer numb. She was raging.

"Where have you been?" she half hissed, half whispered. He did not reply. "Where were you?" she asked in rough, but normal voice. He still did not answer. "Well?" she shouted. She was shaking with anger. "You just left in the middle night without telling me! Where were you!?"

He looked her in the eye, and replied while wearing his trademark poker face. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"What?! And disappearing wouldn't hurt me?"

"Not as much as you hurt Mukuro."

"I never laid a hand on her!"

"You tried."

"So what? I hate her! She tried to kill me!"

"She never tried to kill you. Beat you, yes. Threaten you, but never kill you."

"You weren't there!"

"Mukuro showed me."

"You went to her instead of me!? I'm your wife!"

"And she's my liege lord. I'm not taking sides in this. I'm sick and tired of you two women fighting. Catty complaints about the other. I'm done with both of you."

"Wha..." she more breathed than actually said. She fell to her knees while the last sentence echoed and then sank into her mind. "No..."

"I'm done. I won't put up with you two anymore. You both went too far. You brought up her matehood. She beat you. I can't stand either one of you anymore."

"No.. please no..." she begged. He was leaving and it was in part her fault. "The children, you can't leave them. You're their father... They need you, I need you..."

"They're better off without me anyway."

"I'll do anything. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." She was borderline incoherent.

"I stopped Mukuro from burning all your stuff. What's left will be sent here later on. The twins stuff is fine. That will be sent over too."

"Please don't go," she begged.

"Don't follow me." He turned and walked back into the woods.

Nanashi stayed on the ground, but reach her arm out for him. "Hiei!" she cried out. When she could no longer see him, she curled into a ball and cried for who knew how long. Yukina found her, brought her into the house, and cleaned her up.

"He's gone..." she finally spoke.

"Then get him back," Genkai snapped. Nanashi had not realized she was there until she spoke.

"How?" she rattled.

"Through Mukuro."


	48. Chapter 48

The last thing in the world Nanashi wanted to do was to go to Mukuro, but Genkai had a point. If she ever wanted to see Hiei again, she needed Mukuro's help. Their fight sent him away, so now Nanashi needed to team up with Mukuro to get him back.

When Mukuro's demons came the next week with what was left of Nanashi's stuff and twins' stuff, Nanashi followed them through Genkai's woods. When the last one was about to go through the portal back to the demon world, Nanashi snuck up behind him and put him in a headlock. He struggled against her, but to no avail.

"You're not going anywhere without me," she hissed in his ear. She dragged him towards the portal. The wind dragon came down, wrapped itself around the demon's neck, and latched onto his shoulder with his teeth. The demon howled in pain. "If you try anything funny, I'll have him put an air bubble in your blood stream. In minutes, you'll be dead. Your heart could explode," she warned. "Understood?" He nodded readily. "Good. Now, when we get to the demon world, you will take me straight to Mukuro. If anyone tries anything, I'll use you as a shield. Give me your sword. It's mine now." She took his short sword and belt off and put it around her waist.

Nanashi kept the demon attached to her via the wind dragon. She kept his sword unsheathed in her right hand. They went through the portal and came out the other side in the basement of Mukuro's castle. The other demons had already left the room. 'That bitch,' Nanashi thought to the wind dragon. 'I had to walk miles everyday to get to the "closest portal" to the human world. And here, she had one in the basement.'

Nanashi tugged the demon along up the stairs. Mukuro was on the fifth floor. In the short journey, Nanashi and her hostage only encountered three other demons. They froze when they saw her. "Go back the way you came or he dies and one of you will replace him," Nanashi barked.

The three backed away slowly, scared to turn their backs on her. Once at Mukuro's presence chamber door, she knocked. No answer. She knocked louder, trying to stay calm. Another demon answered the door. Nanashi ducked behind her hostage so she was hard to see. When the door was open, she pushed her hostage through the door in front of her. She put her new short sword to the other demon's neck, just below his shocked face. "Shut the door and lock it," she ordered. He did as he was bid. Nanashi heard clapping coming from the left. Nanashi looked up and saw a very haggard looking Mukuro walking slowly towards her. She sensed the second demon move and she slit his throat without looking back at him. The wind dragon put an air bubble into the first demon hostage. Neither Mukuro nor Nanashi moved while the demon died. Once dead, the wind dragon detached himself and Nanashi let the body drop. She turned and faced Mukuro. Then, she threw her stolen sword to her feet, got down on one knee, and bowed her head. "Mukuro," she said through gritted teeth. "I pledge my loyalty to you." She was terrified that she could not see Mukuro. The wind dragon kept itself posed to strike if the need arose. 'For Hiei, Hikari, and Izo,' she thought.

Mukuro came up to Nanashi's bowed form and stepped on the sword. Nanashi's breath hitched nervously. She struggled to keep her head down. 'What if she kicked me again?' she thought frantically.

'She won't get the chance,' the wind dragon replied.

"You do realize I can hear your conversation right?" Mukuro asked. "As for this sword," Mukuro stepped on it hard just below the hilt and snapped off the blade. "It wasn't yours. It belonged to one of my men. One of the ones you killed. Just because you stole the sword, doesn't make it yours. Why not throw your snake down? Or did you steal that too?"

The wind dragon snapped his jaws and hissed loudly. 'I am a dragon!' he roared. Nanashi, keeping her head down still, reached a hand up and grabbed the wind dragon and pulled him off her neck. 'Mistress! What are you doing?!' Keeping her hand on him, she put him on the ground in front of her. He struggled against her every step of the way.

'Don't fight me,' she pleaded. He stopped struggling and lay still.

Mukuro poked him with her boot. He stayed still, but a low growl came from his throat. "Corporeal form? Interesting. From the way he looks, he's like an apparition," Mukuro commented. "Take him back to your neck." The wind dragon did so rapidly. Mukuro paced around Nanashi. "So selfish motives brought you here eh? You're lonely and want your husband back? Put your precious little family back together? Do you really love him or do you just want he to think you do. What would he think about you coming back here, on your knee and swearing loyalty to me. He never did that you know. He refused. But then again, he's way smarter than you'll ever be. Do you really want me to kill you? It's so tempting."

Nanashi clenched her jaw. "No. I came for your help."

"Help get your husband back?"

"Yes."

"Oh, so you indeed are selfish and stupid." Nanashi made no response. "Hmm... To kill you or not to kill you. You killed two more of my men, snuck into my castle, and forced your way into my room again."

"Either help me or kill me. I'd rather die than live without him."

"And let your children be motherless? How heartless of you. No, I won't kill you. I'd want to see just how strong you are. How much you really love him and your children. I want to see if you can survive like Hiei did." Mukuro snapped his fingers. The ground beneath Nanashi disappeared, but she stayed in the air. "He went six months. If you can go six days, I'll help you find him." With that, Nanashi fell.


	49. Chapter 49

The wind rushed by Nanashi as she took the wind dragon and made wings. She landed gently in a dark, cold, clammy cavern. She shivered involuntarily. The broken short sword landed next to her. 'Where are we?' she sub-vocalized. A growl came from behind her. She turned around to see three demons running toward her. She called the wings back and asphyxiated each of them. They stopped just short of her and went to their knees. She grabbed the broken sword blade and disposed of them quickly. She panted afterward. She heard more running and growling. She swore. Ten more demons. She did the same as she did with the last three, but two of the new set fought back, scratching her side and left arm bloody.

The fighting continued on almost continuously for the next six days. Nanashi hardly slept, no more than a half hour at a few and far between time. The worst was when she was not strong enough to keep the wind dragon up and had just a broken sword blade and her wits. The demons got stronger and stronger each day. Mukuro watched her intently.

At the end of six days, Mukuro came to the cavern she had sent Nanashi too. Nanashi was curled up against a corner, holding her sword blade intently. She was battered, bloody, and hurt everywhere. She jumped when she saw her and charged her. Nanashi swung the blade at her, but Mukuro dodged it easily. "Calm down girly."

Nanashi panted, "let me go."

"But you're doing so well. I started off sending class D demons, but those were too easy for you. I up it to C, then B, and then A. How will you do against one more demon? An S class demon?"

Nanashi felt her adrenaline spike. "One more? Fine. Bring them out," she bid.

Mukuro smirked. "You asked for it. Jin? Come on out."

Nanashi gasped. 'Not him,' she thought to the wind dragon silently. She had not seen Jin since right after she mated to Hiei. Jin came out of the darkness behind Mukuro. He do not look like his everyday, happy go lucky self. He looked dark and brooding. He stood next to Mukuro.

Nanashi brought the wind dragon up. She took the air from his lungs. It did not work. He took a deep breath. He charged her and the two began to fist fight. Nanashi put the wind dragon back so she could save her spirit energy. He had the upper hand on her exhausted self. At one point, he kicked her square in the chest, sending her flying into a wall. Her back hit first and then her head. She cried out as a sharp pain traveled up her back. She put her hands on her knees and fought to stay conscience. She brought one hand to the back of her head and brought it eye level. It was red.

She kept on her feet and struggled to walk towards him. He came up behind and locked his arms around her neck. The wind dragon came up and bit him over and over. He growled but did not let her go. His blood flowed down his arms and onto her. He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, "I'd rather kill Hiei, but I'll have to settle for you."

She elbowed him in the ribs, but she could not break out of his grip. "Why do you want to kill my husband?" she asked.

"He took you from me," he replied.

Nanashi struggled against him, but to no avail. He began twisting her neck. "Don't do this Jin."

"Why not? If I can't have you, then I won't let him either," he growled poisonously.

Nanashi fought back her panic. If she panicked now, she was as good as dead. She began to think frantically instead. "You can't kill me." He applied more pressure. "If you kill, Hiei will... will kill your soul mate." She was lying through her teeth and prayed he could not tell.

"I don't have a mate. I wanted you, but I can't have you."

"Not a mate, a soul mate. There's a difference."

"I've never heard of soulmate."

"Well, uh, well, Hiei is my soul mate. How have you never heard of it? A soul mate is who you are destined to fall in love with."

"How do I know that mine isn't you," he barked.

"It's not. It can't be. Because, uh, because, um, you can't have more than one. It's requited."

"Then killing you will hurt him all the more."

"And then he'll find your soul mate and kill her. He's good at tracking. Think of it, there's a woman out there that you will love more than you ever loved me. If you kill me, then he'll kill her. A soul mate for a soul mate." His grip grew tighter. Nanashi could barely speak. "Would you sacrifice her for a some human you'll forget about the moment you see her? Don't sacrifice you soul mate for revenge!"

His grip slackened slowly. She waited until he let her go enough and slid out of his grip. She punched him in between the ribs and struck him on the neck. Taken by surprise, she knocked him out easily. He collapsed in a heap. She looked toward Mukuro. She took three trudging steps towards Mukuro and blacked out.


	50. Chapter 50

Mukuro feelings towards Nanashi changing became over evident. Mukuro had showered the family of four with gifts. They were given the second best rooms in castle, everything that was damaged that belonged to Nanashi was replaced with brand new, expensive items, Hiei was granted his chice of a new sword, the twins were given four nannies to watch over them, two for the day, two for the night (one of each was a nurse maid as well), and plenty of clothes and necessities for them. When going through the twins' new belongings, she noticed that 2/3 things were meant for Hikari. Mukuro also visited the twins bi-weekly, but with Hiei being present.

Out of concern, Nnashi brought the matter up to Hiei a week after they had returned to Mukuro's castle at night in their room. "Why is Mukuro suddenly showering us with gifts?" she asked, curled up a bit of distance from him on a bed that was quite large.

"I'm not sure," Hiei responded.

"She seems, a bit, unhinged..."

"Part of that is she knows she's dying, but her body is fine. One day soon, she'll just, drop."

"Why is she favoring Hikari over Izo?'

Hiei shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"When you two see the children, what happens?"

"Not much. It isn't for long. Mostly, she has me hold Hikari and tend to her."

"Like a father should treat his daughter. What she never had..."

"Yes. Hikari has a habit showing she wants my attention by heating up her hands and touching others."

"Is that why one of the nannies has a burn of her hand?"

"Likely."

Nanashi did not like the favoritism Hikari was being shown over Izo. She worried that the children, like Hiei was when he was a baby, were hyper aware of everything that went on around them. She resolved to spend more time with Izo. Most of that time, she read to him. She noticed his hands would grow cold at first and he would touch her. She could not return his cold for cold, but instead would squeeze his hand three times gently.

One afternoon, after leaving the nursery, Nanashi was summoned into Mukuro's presence chamber. She went readily. When she came in, she found Hiei and Mukuro there, along with the Demon King Enki. She gave a reactionary bow to the king, and came up with a puzzled look.

"Ah," Mukuro said, "my head scribe has just arrived. Now we can begin." Mukuro beckoned Nanashi over and pointed to a desk, where a pen and paper were there. Nanashi sat at the desk, and looked over the blank paper. "Nanashi, in the presence of the king and head of my army as witnesses, I want you to write all I dictate to you for my Will. First off..."

Nanashi wrote as Mukuro, trying to write neatly and keep up with Mukuro at the same time. The wind dragon would help her when she missed a word or phrase here or there.

"...and lastly, I name my heir as Hikari, the daughter of Hiei, the Master of the Jagan Eye." Nanashi stopped writing and looked up at Mukuro in mute shock. "Keep writing," Mukuro commanded. "Hikari is my heir, and upon her death, the line of succession will fall on her eldest, fit, female heir of demon descent. If something happens to Hikari, the next closest female relative her with demon blood shall inherit. Until Hikari comes of age to rule, Hiei is named sole regent in her place."

Nanashi wrote everything down, word for word. Once finished, Mukuro had all four of them sign the paper. Once finished, Mukuro made to leave, but Hiei grabbed her good upper arm and stopped her. "You're not leaving until you explain yourself. Why is the king here?"

Mukuro answered readily. "Because no one will question him or the authentication of my will with his signature on it."

Nanashi piped up. "Why Hikari?"

"I want a female heir. I thought of naming you, but Hikari is a more legitimate heir. You are no demon, but she is. There would be riots if a human became my heir."

"Why isn't Izo her heir? He's her twin brother," Nanashi questioned.

"I want a female heir, not a male. Izo may never inherit. Hikari will start a female line dynasty in my lordship." Mukuro shook Hiei off. "King Enki, have you any questions?"

"None at all," he replied.

"Thank you then," Mukuro said with the slightest bow. She began to walk towards the door to her bedroom. She stopped suddenly and grabbed her chest and fell.

Nanashi ran to her, but Hiei was there first. He shook her and slapped her hard across the face. Nanashi fell to her knees beside them. "Please no," she cried quietly.

"She's dead," Hiei spoke softly. "It's as if she knew it was today." He pulled something off her neck and quickly pocketed it. He pushed away from the body and stood up.

"No no no no no..." Nanashi murmured. She curled up into a ball on the floor and cried. The king came over and made to pull her up. Hiei stepped between them. He pulled her up and when she swooned and passed out, he picked her up under her knees. She awake enough to hear what was said, but not awake enough to do much else. He held her while he stayed standing, trying to avoid looking at Mukuro's dead body.

The king, hesitating, asked, "what was wrong with Mukuro?"

Hiei did not answer at first. "She did not want to live to see her next birthday."

"Suicide?"

"In a way."

"I'll help you set up the funeral, regent lord."

Hiei's eyes flicked up at the sound of his new title. "I'm taking my mate back to our rooms. We can plan there."

Nanashi felt Hiei carrying her, stopping to give orders to others to fetch and prepare the body. She still had not reacted in any physical way. Hiei set her on the couch in the office and quickly tied something around her neck and stuffed it into shirt.

"Wouldn't she be more comfortable on a bed?" the king asked.

"She stays with me," Hiei snapped.

"She looks like she's in mate shock."

"Do I look dead to you? She's just in shock. Humans are more susceptible."

They planned together quietly while Nanashi laid there, catatonic. She was less aware as they planned.

For a day and a half, she stayed unaware. She was never out of Hiei's presence for an instant in the whole time. He would not sleep while she was out of it, laying on their bed. Out of worry, Hiei had one nanny bring Izo in to her. Hiei put him on the bed next to her. Izo crawled readily over to his mother and touched her inner wrist with a cold hand. She gasped, pulling out of her shock. She pulled her hand away from Izo, looking down at him in shock. He crawled closer to her.

"Izo..." she whispered. She sat up and cradled him in her arms. She squeezed her son's little hand three times. Tears came to her eyes, but she blinked them away. She heard Hiei breath an audible sigh of relief. "What happened?" she murmured.

"When Mukuro died, your body went in shock because of the years she gave you. Your body half tried to die with her. It's known as mate shock."

"Mate shock...?"

"When one mate gives years to increase the life of his mate, but dies early, the mate's body tries to die with him. While you are my mate, and not Mukuro's, you have her remaining years and tried inadvertently to die with her."

"Will I die?"

"No. Your catatonia scared me, so I brought you out of it."

"With Izo?"

"Yes."

Nanashi looked down at Izo and he cooed. "Thank you sweetie." She looked up to Hiei. "When's the funeral?"

"In a few hours."

"Have you slept recently?" He shook his head. "Do so. I'll be okay." She carried Izo back to the nursery. She sat and rocked with him in a rocking chair for a bit. She also rocked Hikari for a bit. Hikari pushed and struggled against her at first, but calmed down quickly. Nanashi received a small burn on her hand from her daughter.

When she returned to the bedroom, she found Hiei asleep in the middle of the bed. She grabbed a book, climbed into bed, and read. Hiei half awoke when she got in, and once she settled in, he brought his head to her lap. She stroked his hair absentmindedly while she read.

He awoke in two hours, and they both got ready quickly. The funeral was small and went quickly. Nanashi stayed by Hiei's side through everything. He was lord regent now of Mukuro's section of the demon world until Hikari was old enough to rule.

At night, they returned to their rooms. Hiei looked exhausted. Nanashi changed into her PJs. That was when she first noticed the tear gem necklace around her neck. She climbed into the bed. Hiei climbed in next to her, bringing head down on her chest, head looking down towards her feet. She rubbed his back. "Where did this necklace come from?" she asked.

"It was my mother's," he replied.

"I thought you lost it," she mused, puzzled.

"Mukuro found it and kept it. Once I mated to you, it was yours by right, but I let her keep it."

"I love you."

"I wanted to run," he admitted suddenly.

"When?"

"When Mukuro died. I couldn't when you went into mate shock."

"Do you still want to run?"

"Yes."

Nanashi took her hands away from him. "What's stopping you?"

"If I run, what's to stop Hikari from loosing her inheritance?"

"Me. I won't stop you."

"I'm staying," he resolved. He shifted his head up to her shoulder and reached his arm across her and grabbed her other shoulder.

The next few weeks where hellish for Hiei, but Nanashi stayed at his side. Once all the political craziness calmed down, Nanashi noticed Hiei was a good lord regent. At first, he insisted Nanashi be at every single meeting and planning he held for guidance. He trusted her intelligence and judgement above his new cabinet members. He would not act on anything without her advice. Eventually though, he came into his own ability to rule. No one questioned Mukuro's will, written and completed minutes before her death because of the king's signature and testimony.

At night, Hiei slept like the dead. After everything calmed down, Nanashi noticed a change in his demeanor. He was uncharacteristically gentle with her in bed. At first, Nanashi missed his rough tendency to throw her around like a rag doll. Gradually, she got used to it. On the first occasion, he tied her up because she kept trying to be aggressive with him.

Nanashi was in bed with Hiei. She rolled over to him and kissed him hard on the mouth. While she kissed him, he hardly kissed back, but slowly began undressing her. She tried to help him, to rush him, but to no avail. When she was naked, he started shifting away, but she pulled him on top of her and tried to undress him. He stopped and sat up and out of her reach to undress him. He took her bra and tied her hands up with it to the head board of the bed. She did not start struggling until her bonds were secure.

He then began to kiss her gently and lazily all over the front of her body; not giving one place any particular attention over another. He kissed each mate bite mark twice. When he finished the kissing, he straddled her, bringing his face close to hers. She tried to kiss his mouth, but he pulled away. She whined and pouted.

"Pouting won't work tonight," he commented. She furrowed her brow and pulled at her bonds. He gingerly stroked her sides and stomach, avoiding touching her breasts at all. She tried to shift underneath him to make him do so, but it did not work. He laughed under his breath. Eventually, he tended to her chest with soft hands. She sighed, half in frustration, half in enjoyment. He stopped and undressed him in front of her. She pouted, whined, and pulled at her bonds again. He straddled her again and slowly grinded his hips against hers.

"Can I play?" she asked with a frown.

He laid down beside her and kissed at her neck and shoulder. He brought his hand to her closest thigh and stroked. "What do you think?" he asked in her ear. She harrumphed in response. When he finally slipped one finger inside of her, she felt herself building slowly. She breathed heavily, half in impatience. When she came, it was a weak one. He took his hand away and straddled her again, only this time, bringing his hips below her breasts. He rubbed himself in sight of her.

"Please," she mewed, opening her mouth suggestively.

He shrugged and brought his cock to her mouth. She sucked readily. When he was hard enough, he shifted himself down off of her. He stroked the outside of her mound and mused, "what position should I put you in? Me on top is too simple... hmm..." he laid on top of her and turned the both of them over. She was still tied up, so she brought her elbows on either side of his head. His head ended up aligned with her neck. He pulled her hips closer and slipped himself inside. He held her hips as she moved them up and down on him; making sure she kept a slow and steady pace. He began to thrust along with her.

After a bit, she stopped moving her hips. "My elbows hurt," she said as she pulled at her bonds.

"Don't move," he ordered. He reached up and untied her. He then angled her head down to the crook of her neck and shoulder. His hands returned to her hips and started again. Each time she tried to speed up, he would apply pressure on her hips to slow her back down. He came with a sigh.

She dismounted him and laid down beside him. "I can't remember the last time you were so... gentle," she commented. Her mind went to the time when they had slept with Kurama together; the first time he was purposefully gentle with her. "Is everything alright?"

He pulled her close against his shoulder. She kissed it. "Yes," he breathed.

"I love you," she said again, hoping he would say it back. He did not.


End file.
